Akakitsune
by Louna Ashasou
Summary: Une légende parmi tant d'autres, qui prend place sur une montagne japonaise habitée par des youkai hauts en couleur. Ou comment le quotidien du kitsune Nijimura se retrouva bouleversé par l'arrivée de deux jeunes kitsune : Oreshi et Bokushi, et la recherche de leur passé mystérieux. Fluff ; nombreux personnages ; NijiAka final.
1. Premier Parchemin

_**Et voilà, je fais un grand retour sur avec une fic d'un fandom nouveau pour moi, au moins côté écriture : Kuroko no Basket !**_

 _ **J'ai le plaisir d'entrer sur le fandom avec les deux personnages les plus captivant du manga : Oreshi et Bokushi, qui, pour ceux d'entre vous qui l'ignoreraient, sont les noms donnés par les fans aux deux personnalités d'Akashi. (Oreshi se référant au premier Akashi, deux yeux rouges, et Bokushi à Akashi après le réveil de l'œil de l'empereur)**_

 ** _Cette fic devrait rester assez paisible, bien que probablement longue, j'ai voulu la rapprocher au maximum du principe des « Slice of Life » tout en conservant un petit scénario._**

 _ **Le premier chapitre sert de prologue, l'histoire commencera réellement au second (avec un petit saut dans le passé).**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est des nombreuses références au folklore japonais, merci de garder à l'esprit que ce sont des interprétations des légendes et que parfois je prends de grandes libertés. Donc si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir le reste au fur et à mesure de votre lecture !**_

 ** _Pour ce qui est de l'illustration de cover, vous pouvez la trouver sur mon DeviantART en effaçant les espaces du lien suivant :_** ** _louna - ashasou . deviantart_**

 ** _Et enfin, merci à ma petite_ _Nemeseia_ _pour m'avoir jetée sans pitié dans ce fandom et avoir la bonté de devenir ma bêta'._**

* * *

 **Premier Parchemin**

 _« La montagne n'est immobile qu'aux yeux des simples d'esprits. »_ Cette phrase ne venait aucunement de la compilation d'un érudit, et encore moins d'un parchemin secrètement gardé dans les coffres de l'empereur. Mais ce fait était loin de la discréditer.

A vrai dire, cette phrase était venue à l'esprit de son père au lendemain d'un typhon particulièrement violent. Ses frères et sœurs étaient encore tremblants de peur contre les genoux de leur mère, aussi avait-il été le seul à l'entendre, donnant aux mots de son paternel toute la force d'un secret chuchoté sur son lit de mort. Ironiquement, ce ne resta pas une métaphore très longtemps.

Ces mots l'avaient d'abord marqué comme étant d'une banalité affligeante. Bien entendu que la montagne n'était pas immobile, ils étaient les mieux placés pour le savoir. A chaque saison elle changeait un peu plus et, loin de tomber dans le cycle routinier que l'on voulait bien lui prêter, elle revenait chaque printemps avec une toute nouvelle végétation. Ce ne fut que plusieurs années plus tard, lors d'une matinée des plus routinières qu'il comprit l'étendue de cette vérité. Des pentes s'écroulaient, des crevasses se comblaient, des rivières se détournaient… et cela tous les jours.

Le simple d'esprit vit dans la montagne, le sage lui vit _avec_ elle.

C'était là des réflexions que l'on ne trouverait pas sur l'étagère d'un érudit. Tout simplement car c'était un concept trop complexe pour un homme occupé à vainement marquer la sagesse dans l'encre, et trop banal pour susciter l'intérêt des créatures le comprenant pleinement.

Il avait pour habitude de s'asseoir à l'ombre de ce vieux chêne pour observer le ruisseau et ses environs en début d'après-midi, la monotonie du petit rituel ne faisant que contraster un peu plus les évolutions de l'endroit. Il pouvait encore se rappeler des jours où ce n'était qu'un filet d'eau à peine visible qui courrait dans les herbes hautes, suite à la décrue d'une rivière coulant au sud de là. Le courant s'était fait plus important et la terre s'était creusée pour céder le passage.

Il plaignait ceux qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de voir le procédé prendre place, mais il n'avait pas non plus le culot d'appeler les concernés « simple d'esprit ». Même la plus grande des sagesses ne pouvait pas offrir les deux siècles requis par le procédé après tout. Ainsi, il était obligé d'admettre que les plus grands changements de la montagne restaient certainement trop lents pour les yeux des mortels. C'était bien entendu sans compter les deux flammèches qui dansaient de l'autre côté de la rive.

Il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, l'endroit avait été complètement transfiguré, et ce du jour au lendemain. Le vert luxuriant des feuillages s'était fait détrôner, concurrencé par le rouge flamboyant qui, s'ils avaient été en automne, aurait sans aucun doute même fait oublier les robes orangées des arbres.

Les pelages hérissés se balançaient de plus en plus rapidement dans le dos des deux enfants, et il comprit par expérience qu'il allait bientôt devoir quitter son point d'observation pour séparer les deux teignes. Qu'avait-il fait aux Dieux pour mériter cela au juste ?

Les deux regards quasiment symétriques se tournèrent dans sa direction à son approche. Quelques maigres poissons battaient désespérément leur queue aux pieds des apprentis chasseurs, dans l'espoir de bondir jusqu'au courant d'eau et de retrouver leur liberté. De toute évidence, la simple tâche de rassembler de quoi dîner s'était encore une fois transformée en compétition entre les nouveaux venus. Ils avaient été si pressés de sortir un grand nombre de proies du courant d'eau qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de les mettre dans le panier prévu à cet effet.

Leur silence prolongé ainsi que l'intensité de leur regard lui intimaient de choisir un vainqueur. Chacun avait ramené trois poissons sur la berge, le seul moyen de les départager reposait alors sur la taille des spécimens, mais il n'allait certainement pas leur faire ce plaisir. Il se pencha pour récupérer le panier et de quelques mouvements rapides commença à y loger leur futur dîner.

Aussitôt des sourcils se froncèrent sur un regard hétérochrome, tandis que la seconde petite forme se rapprochait de lui en trottinant. Les deux yeux rouges le fixèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sa tâche et se redresse, le panier maintenu contre sa hanche pour plus de stabilité.

« Il y en a-t-il assez, Nijimura-san ? Finit-il par demander, les quatre queues dans son dos restées figées en hésitation.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, vous avez bien travaillé. »

Un petit sourire timide trouva son chemin sur les lèvres de l'enfant, et l'homme se félicita de son mensonge. Les poissons étaient bien trop maigres pour rassasier un adulte, mais c'était sa faute pour les avoir laissé se charger du dîner sans leur apprendre à pêcher auparavant. Il avait de toute façon déjà fait des repas bien moins copieux.

Une voix identique à celle du jeune garçon qui lui souriait toujours fit son apparition, et ce ne fut que par habitude qu'il identifia le ton impérieux comme propre au second enfant.

« On rentre, Shuuzou ? On s'ennuie ici ! »

En temps normal il serait resté près du ruisseau jusqu'au coucher du soleil, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appelé ailleurs par un évènement ou un autre. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu rester tranquillement assis au pied de son arbre favori. Il ne put contenir un soupir vaincu à cette pensée.

« Comme vous voudrez, mais je vous conseille de courir pour vous sécher, ne croyez pas que je vous laisserais mettre un pied à l'intérieur dans cet état. »

Même l'œil doré, d'habitude plus froid que la glace, s'écarquilla de surprise. Les deux enfants baissèrent ensuite leur regard vers leurs vêtements et constatèrent que les tuniques normalement blanches de leurs kimonos s'étaient retrouvées alourdies et obscurcies par les eaux boueuses. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'enfant aux yeux hétérochromes retrouve sa compétitivité.

« Oreshi ! Je vais te prouver que je suis le plus rapide ! »

Sans attendre de réponse du concerné il se positionna sur une ligne de départ imaginaire, Oreshi ne fut pas long à le rejoindre, laissant Nijimura se demander une fois de plus où il trouvait autant de patience. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il abaissait sa main pour donner le départ et les deux têtes rousses surmontées d'oreilles canines s'élancèrent hors de la clairière. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus une trace des touches de blanc au bout de leurs queues de renards dans l'horizon, sa lèvre supérieure se courba légèrement en un sourire discret et il quitta à son tour la clairière, d'un pas tranquille.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté le couvert des arbres et gravit une volée de marches menant au vieux temple dans lequel il avait établi résidence, il aperçut les deux jeunes garçons qui couraient toujours. Certain qu'ils avaient une fois de plus oublié leur objectif premier, il ne vit pourtant pas l'intérêt de les appeler à l'intérieur alors qu'ils débordaient toujours autant d'énergie et en profita plutôt pour déposer son fardeau dans le coin de la plus grande pièce qui servait de garde-manger.

Le petit temple lui servait principalement de refuge contre les intempéries, on ne pouvait pas en attendre grand-chose d'autre. Il avait le luxe de disposer de trois pièces distinctes assez bien isolées pour ne pas devenir étouffantes sous le soleil d'été, mais l'endroit ne disposait d'aucune sorte de confort : il avait été construit pour héberger des êtres rarement visibles aux yeux des hommes après tout, et dont le style de vie n'était que mystère. Ainsi s'il ne voulait pas risquer d'enflammer la fragile toiture, ils devaient faire un feu à l'extérieur pour cuisiner quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait pas franchement hâte de se mettre à la tâche, mais il se rappelait encore du regard indigné que lui avait jeté le plus audacieux des nouveaux venus, Bokushi, lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'épargner la peine de cuisiner.

Un léger bruit de pas entrant dans le temple le sorti de ses pensées et le fit se retourner avant même que les oreilles canines noires perchées sur sa tête n'aient le temps de s'agiter. La petite figure s'arrêta net, fixant l'adulte de ses grands yeux rouges. Nijimura constata que le séchage accéléré n'avait aucunement débarrassé les kimono blancs des traces de terre laissées plus tôt et il ne put s'empêcher de se reprocher d'avoir habillé des enfants avec du blanc en premier lieu. Le regard acier finit par convaincre le sujet de ses observations de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit avec une confiance digne de celle de son jumeau. Seul son silence prolongé aurait pu trahir un quelconque malaise alors qu'il réduisait la distance entre eux et lui tendait une poignée de fleurs sauvages fraîchement cueillies.

Une des grandes mains de l'adulte trouva rapidement son chemin entre les mèches rouges et les ébouriffa rapidement. Un instant plus tard il se retrouvait seul avec la poignée de fleurs éparses dans les mains. Allumer un feu ne semblait plus si contraignant que cela.

Parfois cependant, même les meilleures intentions ne sont pas suffisantes. Il avait tout juste pu réunir du bois sec stocké sous les pilotis du temple et l'avait placé dans un cercle approximatif, qu'un bruit de frottement inhabituel captura son attention. La scène qui se passa par la suite lui aurait certainement parue moins absurde s'il avait fait attention au regard hétérochrome fixé sur son échange avec Oreshi. Mais il dût se contenter de sa grimace la plus emblématique quand Oreshi couru jusqu'à lui et, que d'un pas bien plus lent, Bokushi se dessinait à l'angle du temple en traînant derrière lui ce qui ressemblait tout à fait au jeune cerisier qui poussait à l'entrée du temple. Après mûre réflexion, c'était forcément le cerisier en question. Où en aurait-il trouvé un autre dans les environs ? Mais plus important :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait, abruti ? » Le plat de sa main alla s'abattre sur le crâne de l'enfant pour ponctuer ses mots, le forçant à lâcher la pauvre plante pour recouvrir le point d'impact. Le fauteur de trouble lui avait déjà prouvé toute sa fierté par le passé cependant, et il ne fut aucunement surpris de le voir camper sur ses positions sans exprimer le moindre remord.

« Montre moi plus de gratitude, Shuuzou !

— Mais bien sûr, et quoi encore ? » L'adulte finit par se résigner à observer avec plus d'attention le massacre, et fut soulagé de voir que malgré les nombreuses branches cassées dans le déplacement, Bokushi avait réussi à sortir l'arbre de terre sans couper trop de racines. S'il se dépêchait il n'était sûrement pas trop tard.

Nijimura abandonna alors toute tentative de comprendre le comportement du rouquin qui lui échappait de toute façon la majorité du temps, et souleva le tronc fin contre son épaule avant de ne se retourner une dernière fois vers les deux rouquins.

« Ne pensez même pas à commencer le feu sans moi, j'ai pas envie de replanter toute une forêt. En fait restez là, sans bouger, ne clignez même pas des yeux. » Sans attendre de confirmation, il contournait déjà le temple en priant silencieusement pour que le jardinier en herbe n'ait pas poussé le zèle jusqu'à reboucher le trou d'où venait le pauvre malheureux.

Un peu plus tard il retrouva les deux jeunes têtes de mules à l'endroit même où il les avait laissés, sauf que cette fois-là ses propres étoffes gris foncé étaient elles aussi couvertes d'une fine pellicule de terre et que Oreshi avait fini par s'asseoir par terre et observait Bokushi avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'admiration. Les yeux anormalement rougis du jeune garçon et les larmes qui s'y formaient petit à petit furent la réponse à toutes les interrogations qu'y avaient pu se lever. Il fut rapidement accroupi devant lui, un air vaincu plaqué au visage.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas cligné des yeux, hein ? Ca va tu as gagné, tu peux arrêter de te retenir. » Rajouta-t-il devant le silence prolongé. Et il ne se retint pas un instant de plus, les petits poings volèrent jusqu'à son visage pour former un cocon autour des orbes sensibles dans un petit cri de soulagement qui tenait plus d'un grincement. Le bruit inattendu sût faire venir un rire franc dans le ton grave de la voix de Nijimura alors que sa main alla ébouriffer une tignasse de feu pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Un œil rouge et un autre d'un or envoûtant se levèrent alors dans sa direction et, bien que larmoyants, la fierté qu'ils enfermaient lui fit se dire que, finalement, replanter un arbre n'était pas si contraignant que ça.

Les deux jeunes enfants restèrent calmes le temps de la préparation du dîner, seules leur quatre queues rousses respectives s'agitant sans cesse dans leur dos alors qu'ils refusaient de lâcher les poissons embrochés du regard, comme par peur qu'ils trouveraient le moyen de s'enfuir. Nijimura réussit à les faire patienter le temps de faire cuire du riz pour accompagner le tout, mais ne tenta pas plus sa chance avec un quelconque autre condiment et les laissa avaler leur repas avec la hâte des prisonniers affamés, leur rappelant vaguement de mâcher avant d'avaler.

En seulement une saison, la montagne avait décidément bien changé. Deux habitants de plus s'y étaient introduits et ils ne pouvaient rien toucher sans le transformer, lui et ses habitudes en premier. Il peinait à croire que seulement une saison s'était écoulée depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés…

Finalement, élever deux jeunes kitsune ne semblait presque plus si contraignant que ça. _Presque._


	2. Deuxième Parchemin

**Deuxième Parchemin**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la montagne était prise sous les neiges d'hiver. C'était la même chose chaque année, sans prévenir la température avait chutée et les vents glacials avaient commencer à amener avec eux une flopée de flocons tous aussi blancs et froids les uns que les autres. Certainement, si on parlait autant de la soit disant beauté de la neige c'était car lorsqu'elle s'emparait d'un lieu elle ne laissait pas le choix : vous n'avez plus qu'à rester blotti dans un coin, incapable de faire quoi que soit d'autre que la regarder.

Le regard acier menaçant dirigé vers la neige amoncelée de l'autre côté des portes coulissantes fut interrompu par un énième éternuement et un juron. Nijimura détestait définitivement tout ce qui approchait de l'hiver et de ses froids record. Il se leva, tout en faisant attention à ce que l'épaisse couverture ne glisse pas de ses épaules, bien décidé à fermer la porte. Le fin papier de riz n'arrêterait en rien le froid insoutenable de s'infiltrer dans le vieux temple, mais au moins il n'aurait plus à subir la vue des amoncellements moqueurs.

Cependant il se stoppa net à l'entrée du temple. Les longues oreilles couvertes de fourrure noire se dressèrent vivement sur sa tête, désespérément à la recherche des sons qui faisaient défaut à cette matinée. Il ne réagit même pas quand une de ses trois queues de renard se glissa hors de l'abri de la couverture chaude. Comment avait-il pu ne rien remarquer avant ? Normalement quelque oiseau n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de partir en migration aurait dû lancer des appels pour trouver un dernier compagnon lui aussi laissé derrière, ou des branchages auraient dû être agités par un écureuil définitivement bien en retard sur son hibernation. Sans parler des habituels youkai farceurs qui s'amusaient à creuser des pièges dans la neige.

Il ne pouvait trouver qu'une explication au soudain silence de la montagne : quelque chose se tramait, quelque chose de bien trop puissant pour ne pas être considéré comme dangereux.

L'atmosphère était telle qu'il tressaillit tout juste lorsqu'un cercle se dessina dans le ciel. Tel un miroir il se mit à réfléchir la cime blanchie des pins. Après un instant l'image se trouva prise dans un vortex de plus en plus rapide qui brouilla complètement l'image et la transforma en une simple soucoupe blanche comme neige, à peine discernable dans le ciel couvert de nuages. Le temps sembla alors se figer avant qu'une puissante lumière ne jaillisse enfin de la forme intrusive. Lorsqu'elle se dispersa, le cercle était devenu un tunnel menant dans une obscurité bien trop familière.

Ces portails étaient bien connus parmi les youkai, bien qu'ils demandaient un grand pouvoir et un artefact précis pour être conjurés et que rares étaient ceux qui en avaient jamais aperçus. Ils agissaient comme des miroirs et ouvraient ainsi un passage vers le monde des esprits. Une dimension qui, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, était loin d'être ouverte à beaucoup des youkai qui foulaient le sol. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la raison de la tension ambiante, mais le fait que le passage se soit ouvert si près de là n'aida en rien à apaiser la nervosité qui pesait sur son estomac.

Nijimura connaissait très bien la montagne et ses habitants, s'il voulait se vanter il pourrait même dire que personne ne traversait cette montagne sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Ce n'était pas une montagne prestigieuse, elle n'abritait pas le temple millénaire d'un Dieu quelconque, aussi ce portail n'avait rien à faire là. Il préférait ne pas imaginer les raisons d'une telle visite, ce pouvait être une simple erreur, ou alors la montagne finirait sous les ordres d'une entité trop puissante pour qu'ils aient leur mot à dire.

Se raccrochant à l'espoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu qui pouvait rapidement être dispersé, il glissa ses pieds dans ses sandales de corde et s'aventura à l'extérieur. Une fois la mauvaise surprise de sentir ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la neige jusqu'à ses chevilles passée, il se força à ignorer l'eau glacée qui imbibait ses chaussettes et le bas de son pantalon ample pour se mettre en marche.

Le poids de la neige le forçait à avancer à une lenteur frustrante. Ainsi à peine le temple avait-il disparu derrière les arbres que le portail disparaissait lentement dans ce que l'on pouvait voir du ciel au travers des feuillages. Il essaya d'accélérer le pas mais lorsque le portail s'était complètement refermé il n'y avait pas plus de signe de ce qu'il recherchait en vue. Devant la difficile tâche qu'était de se déplacer sans son phare, Nijimura aurait été tenté de faire marche arrière. Toutefois la présence arrivée du monde des esprits était elle bel et bien là.

L'aura du nouveau venu était bien plus discrète qu'au moment de l'ouverture du portail, mais tout de même assez puissante pour qu'il puisse suivre une direction générale. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que la difficulté qu'il avait à lever les jambes était telle qu'il s'apprêtait à trouver un abri avant de ne trouver la mort sous la nouvelle pluie de flocons, qu'un nouvel élément inattendu surgit.

Une odeur de sang âcre, semblable à celle que l'on trouvait flottant sur les champs de bataille abandonnés le matin même. Son cœur se mit à battre bien plus rapidement à l'idée qu'il avait été trop lent et qu'un massacre avait déjà commencé sur ces terres qu'il connaissait si bien. Il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'un tel évènement n'aurait pas pu prendre place sans interrompre le silence anxieux des lieux, mais à la place il utilisa la nouvelle vague de sang dans ses jambes pour accélérer le pas.

Ne faisant confiance plus qu'à son odorat pour se repérer, il ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ce ne fut pas la scène d'un massacre cependant, pas plus qu'un Dieu tout puissant qui se tenait dans la petite éclaircie. Parmi l'étendue blanche qui avait réussi à faire disparaître même les herbes les plus hautes, des fils rouge sang juraient contre la perfection de la neige récemment empilée.

Il pensa d'abord être face à une étoffe déchirée et abandonnée là, mais le son de ses pas déclencha une réaction qu'aucun vêtement n'aurait pu avoir. Une oreille animale s'agita faiblement, dispersant quelques uns des flocons qui avaient voulu la faire disparaître, le feu de la fourrure était cependant trop vif pour cela.

Encore trop perturbé par l'étrangeté de la situation, ce fut par pure curiosité qu'il s'accroupit près de l'oreille retombée dans l'immobilité. Il frôla de la main un amas de neige suspect près de là et eut bien du mal à retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsque la neige laissa place à un bras humain parcouru d'hématomes et de coupures. Cependant les coupures n'étaient pas assez profondes pour avoir dégagé l'odeur qui l'avait attiré jusque-là et Nijimura continua d'écarter la neige dans des mouvements bien plus rapides.

Il se retrouva rapidement agenouillé dans la neige, les mains rougies par le froid et les yeux rivés sur deux formes d'enfants contenues dans un kimono luxueux. Ils étaient si jeunes, leur peau si pâle, tirant même vers le bleu par endroit, et par un curieux hasard, ils présentaient les mêmes attributs de renard que lui. Tous ces éléments chassèrent toutes les craintes précédentes de son esprit et la froideur de leur peau le fit se saisir de la couverture depuis longtemps tombée à même le sol pour les y envelopper.

Si l'allée lui avait semblé longue, ce n'était rien en comparaison du retour avec le poids des deux formes inconscientes dans les bras. En plus de la fatigue et du froid, il y avait la charge rajoutée et le fait qu'il était plus concentré sur les deux faibles séries de battement de cœurs que sur là où il mettait les pieds.

L'averse de neige prenait fin alors qu'il sortait de la forêt bordant la face Est du temple. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de faire un léger détour afin d'éviter de gravir les trop nombreuses marches menant au temple ; ce dont il se félicita une fois que la nuit devint si noire que le manque de visibilité aurait rendu l'ascension impossible. Une fois à l'intérieur il ne fit pas attention aux règles de bienséance et, toujours chaussé, déposa ses fardeaux dans la seconde plus grande pièce de la structure.

Les minutes qui suivirent consistèrent à rassembler tous les tissus et vêtements qu'il pouvait trouver avant de dérouler son futon dans la pièce. Le plus difficile fut d'arriver à détacher les deux petits êtres, l'un d'eux exerçant une prise protectrice sur l'autre. Ensuite il mit le kimono dans lequel il les avait trouvé de côté, il avait été coupé dans un tissu blanc de qualité et brodé de fils d'or qui formait des hortensias et des chrysanthèmes. Le vêtement avait été taillé pour un homme adulte, mais il avait tout de même été leur seule protection contre le froid ; le forçant à se dépêcher de les couvrir d'autant d'étoffes qu'il le pouvait après les avoir allongés sur le futon.

Deux choix se présentaient alors à lui : il pouvait tenter d'allumer un feu et de combattre leur hypothermie par ses propres moyens, ou ne compter que sur les diverses couvertures le temps qu'il revienne avec une personne plus compétente. Il était loin de vouloir retourner dans la neige, toutefois les nombreuses blessures que présentaient les enfants surent le convaincre. Avec un peu de chance, il ne neigerait plus de la nuit.

Ainsi lorsqu'il remit les pieds dans le temple, deux longues heures s'étaient écoulées et un homme à la chevelure d'un vert vif était sur ses talons.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu ais réussi à me convaincre de venir jusqu'ici à une heure pareille et en plein hiver. Tu ne pouvais pas me les apporter ? »

Se plaignit une fois de plus l'homme élancé. Cette fois encore, Nijimura préféra ne rien répondre. Non pas car il en avait assez de son mauvais caractère mais car la lueur dans le regard émeraude à la vue des formes inconscientes était preuve qu'il avait déjà oublié les douleurs dans ses jambes. Il ne se fit pas prier pour aller ausculter les nombreuses plaies des enfants, avec tout le professionnalisme que voulait sa profession

« Allume un feu, veux-tu ? Et fais chauffer de l'eau.

— Ne prends pas l'habitude de me donner des ordres, Midorima.

— Je suis le médecin ici, je te rappelle. » Renchérit le dénommé Midorima sans lever les yeux de ses patients. Il avait sorti deux pots en terre de son sac et en appliquait les onguents sur les hématomes

Nijimura ne testa pas plus sa patience et alla chercher du bois pour commencer un feu à l'extérieur. Il revint un peu plus tard avec un récipient de fonte où des charbons chauds avaient été accumulés pour garder une vieille vasque de terre cuite remplie d'eau à bonne température. Il regarda Midorima utiliser l'eau tiède pour réchauffer doucement les extrémités des enfants, il avait beau être humain et donc ridiculement jeune par rapport à lui-même, Nijimura était forcé d'admettre qu'il s'y connaissait bien plus que lui en soins.

Un peu plus tard il déposa une théière d'eau brûlante au médecin qui s'en servit pour faire infuser des plantes bien précises. Ensuite ce fut armé de cuillères et de beaucoup de patience qu'ils durent faire boire le tout aux jeunes patients. Une fois toutes les plaies apparentes nettoyées et les enfants habillés de kimono beaucoup trop grands, il n'y avait plus rien qu'ils pouvaient faire et le kitsune adulte partit remettre la théière sur le feu ; cette fois pour faire un peu de thé.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de kitsune aussi jeunes… Finit par dire Midorima après plusieurs gorgées prises dans le silence.

— Pour être honnête, je suis tout aussi surpris que toi. Ils ne devraient pas être seuls à cet âge-là. Je ne sais pas non plus quoi penser du fait qu'ils aient quatre queues… même dans les plus hautes lignées c'est le genre de pouvoir qui s'acquiert avec l'expérience. Beaucoup d'expérience. » Ajouta le brun avec un mouvement rapide de ses trois queues qui trahit le coup donné à sa fierté. Le second ne fit pas attention à sa soudaine mauvaise humeur, trop occupé à observer les gestes inconscients des deux paires d'oreilles rousses, Nijimura finit par les observer à son tour.

« J'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne là-bas avant de les voir. Même maintenant, je n'arrive pas à discerner leurs présences. Elles sont… identiques.

— Ils sont très proches physiquement également, à part pour les yeux, l'un d'eux à un œil doré. Ajouta Midorima sous l'étonnement de l'autre. Ils doivent être jumeaux, ça doit bien influencer ce genre de choses.

— Ou alors ils cachent plus qu'on ne le croit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que c'est une de vos petites illusions ? Nijimura retint un grognement face à la moquerie évidente de l'homme contre les pouvoirs de son espèce.

— Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un kitsune capable de maintenir une illusion en étant inconscient. Mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'un quelconque lien de parenté puisse expliquer qu'ils partagent une même présence.

— Ils respirent tout juste et ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'un youkai réduit son empreinte spirituelle pour survivre. Leurs présences doivent se confondre c'est tout. »

Le brun doutait fortement que cela soit l'explication mais n'ayant rien de mieux à proposer, il ne dit rien de plus. Ce fut Midorima qui reprit la parole pour questionner Nijimura sur les détails de la rencontre et une fois l'aventure racontée en détails, ils furent deux à s'interroger sur les mystères de la situation.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour considérer les pentes rocheuses de la montagne comme les responsables de leurs blessures. Comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Midorima, aucun youkai ne se contenterait de blessures aussi sommaires, et cela prouvait également que le plus touché d'entre eux avait tenté de protéger le second en faisant obstacle avec son propre corps. Mais leur présence dans la montagne restait pour le moins énigmatique.

« Même si le kimono peut le laisser penser, je ne vois pas des youkai se contenter d'abandonner des enfants, les tuer serait bien plus rapide.

— Sans compter qu'ils avaient peu de chances de survivre à cette chute. Confirma Midorima qui avait encore du mal à imaginer ce que subirait un corps en tombant d'aussi haut que le ciel.

— C'était certainement un accident, quelqu'un aurait ouvert le portail à un mauvais moment et les voilà. Leur famille ne tardera certainement pas à venir les chercher. »

Il remercia silencieusement l'homme de ne pas faire remarquer le fait qu'il essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même. Si personne ne venait pour les ramener d'où ils venaient, qu'allaient-ils devenir, et lui qu'allait-il devoir faire ?

Trop rapidement à son goût, Midorima apporta une réponse à ses interrogations.

« Comment ça, je m'en occupe ? Tu comptes te barrer et les laisser ici ?! »

Le médecin referma son sac une fois qu'il y eut rangé ses outils, sauf pour quelques sachets de médicaments. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil à l'adresse du kitsune qui n'était aucunement impressionnant malgré le fait qu'il ait élevé la voix, il était aussi paniqué que les rares nouveaux pères qui passaient ses portes.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait les déplacer dans leur état. Et ils ne seraient certainement pas rassurés s'ils se retrouvaient entourés d'humain à leur réveil, tu ne crois pas ? Face au silence, il continua, sa voix toujours aussi calme. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, s'ils se plaignent de douleurs internes tu pourras venir me chercher, mais ma présence serait futile tant qu'ils dorment. »

Le second adulte restait planté devant les portes d'entrée, refusant de bouger, ses bras croisés contre son torse et Midorima eut un soupire exaspéré tandis qu'il replaçait ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Tu n'as qu'à les garder au chaud et leur donner les médicaments que je t'ai donnés, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Bien entendu, j'attendrais ton paiement à notre prochaine rencontre. »

Cette fois-là Nijimura était plus que prêt à lui faire entendre sa voix, mais le médecin l'avait déjà dépassé pour disparaître dans la lumière du petit matin, laissant le kitsune pester derrière lui.

…

Près de deux jours passèrent sans que ses « invités » ne se réveillent. Pour avoir de nombreuses fois vérifié leur respiration, il savait qu'ils étaient encore en vie, mais ils n'ouvraient pas les yeux pour autant. Nijimura avait veillé à garder la pièce à une bonne température en approvisionnant régulièrement la bassine d'acier de charbons chauds. Ses efforts permirent de débarrasser les deux petits corps du teint fantomatique forcé par le froid, il ne restait ainsi plus que les bandages à leurs pieds et mains pour témoigner des ravages des cristaux de glace.

Les médicaments laissés par Midorima pour combattre toute possible infection de leurs plaies avaient été finis le matin du deuxième jour, lui laissant la responsabilité de trouver de quoi faire un breuvage quelconque pour continuer à les alimenter. La présence que dégageaient les nouveaux venus l'interdisait de trop s'éloigner à la recherche de nourriture. Il ne pouvait être certain du temps que mettraient les autres youkai des environs à vouloir enquêter sur la présence des intrus. Aussi, lorsque ses maigres réserves de nourriture furent écoulées (beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût), il dût se résigner à espérer qu'une proie potentielle passe dans les environs.

Cela lui demanda bien plus de patience qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La plupart des animaux vivant dans les environs hibernaient à cette époque, et les rares qui restaient actif ne seraient pas assez fous pour s'approcher autant du lieu de résidence d'un renard. Ce ne fut qu'après une longue heure passée dans le froid qu'un jeune daim encore ignorant croisa sa route.

Après une véritable lutte sur le corps sans vie, il avait pu s'atteler à faire réduire la viande dans une grande quantité d'eau bouillante. De vagues souvenirs lui rappelaient qu'ajouter quelques légumes ne serait pas de trop, mais la saison ne lui en laissait pas vraiment le choix. Le résultat fut bien plus liquide et clair que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et il pesta silencieusement contre son manque de pratique en faisant glisser son échec entre les lèvres immobiles.

Respectant les humeurs de la saison, le soleil ne se fit pas prier pour disparaître derrière une des montagnes voisines et le temple fut plongé dans l'obscurité, à l'exception des rares lampes à huile qu'il laissait allumées pour faciliter ses nombreux va et viens. Il n'attendit pas beaucoup plus avant de rejoindre la pièce principale et s'allonger sur la couverture qui avait été choisie comme lit de remplacement.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour placer ses trois queues de façon à être confortable et tenu au chaud. Une fois satisfait, il se promit que dès que les deux dormeurs reprendraient leurs esprits, sa vie retrouverait son chemin habituel et sur cette pensée fort agréable il sombra dans le sommeil.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard que ses illusions somnolentes commencèrent à se dissiper pour laisser place à l'impression bien trop réelle qu'un poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer correctement. En ouvrant les yeux, il était pourtant convaincu de toujours rêver à cause des deux orbes, l'une rouge et l'autre dorée, qui emprisonnèrent son regard.

Nijimura eut tout juste le temps de remarquer la paire de ciseaux suspendue en-dessous des orbes avant qu'elle ne commence à descendre dangereusement vite vers sa gorge. Ce fut son instinct qui lui sauva la mise en ignorant toutes ses réflexions pour privilégier des actions rapides et précises. Un coup de la tranche de la main dans le poignet de l'agresseur suffit à lui faire lâcher l'objet tranchant qui se planta dans le sol à quelques millimètres de son cou, puis d'un mouvement fluide il envoya son tibia dans l'abdomen de l'intrus qui rencontra le sol à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour se relever, le souffle court. Ses iris acier se dépêchèrent de passer la pièce en revue, vite guidées vers des plaintes étouffées. Les lampes offraient une luminosité largement suffisante, mais il lui fallut tout de même un petit moment pour relier les deux formes accroupies dans des chuchotements effrénés aux enfants restés tout ce temps inconscients.

« `Fais chier ! Il passa une main sur son visage. Ecoutez, ce n'est pas… »

Tout juste s'était-il rapproché des jeunes kitsune que celui au regard hétérochrome se levait d'un bond, ignorant la douleur dans ses côtes pour se placer entre le géant et l'enfant au visage identique au sien. L'avertissement qu'il lança alors ressemblait plus au feulement d'un chaton.

Nijimura jeta un œil à la paire de ciseaux toujours plantée dans les tatamis, convaincu qu'il n'était plus armé, il se baissa lentement jusqu'à se retrouver accroupit à une bonne distance d'eux.

« Ok, on a pas très bien commencé, hein ? » Il passa une main derrière ses oreilles, cherchant désespérément comment on pouvait briser la glace avec une personne qui avait essayé de vous tuer dans votre sommeil un instant auparavant.

Il n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à l'enfant. S'il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, couvert par l'odeur d'un parfait étranger, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait prit la première chance offerte pour éliminer le possible danger. Toutefois, il avait bel et bien passé les trois derniers jours à s'assurer qu'ils ne rendraient pas l'âme sous son nez, ce qui expliquait la veine battant contre sa tempe aux mots du petit téméraire :

« Ne crois pas que tu peux nous intimider, les grandes asperges dans ton genre je les fais se prosterner devant moi !

— Bokushi, ne le mets pas en colère s'il te plait… » La voix du second enfant était identique à celle du premier, à part pour un ton plaintif mal dissimulé. Ce nouveau point commun laissa Nijimura se demander si cet œil doré était vraiment le seul moyen de les différencier, mais il retourna vite au problème principal.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de faire confiance à un étranger, mais je vous promets ne pas vouloir vous faire de mal. Juste avant c'était une erreur, j'ai été surpris, fut-il forcé d'ajouter devant les mines dubitatives. Vous êtes restés inconscients pendant plusieurs jours, si j'avais voulu vous tuer je l'aurais fait à ce moment, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Plusieurs jours ? Demanda le kitsune toujours en retrait, son front cerné par une intense réflexion.

— Oui, c'est ça. Je vous ai trouvés plus loin dans la montagne, vous étiez blessés. Je vous ai ramené ici pour vous soigner et vous garder au chaud le temps que vous vous réveillez. »

Malgré les réponses, les traits des jeunes renards ne se détendirent aucunement. Le silence se prolongea et un mauvais pressentiment prit forme au creux de son estomac. Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsque celui aux deux yeux rouges posa une nouvelle question :

« Et avant cela ?

— Pardon ?

— Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant que vous ne nous trouviez ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Trouva-t-il finalement le courage de répondre.

Dans une visible perte d'équilibre, le petit dos se trouva soudain plaqué contre le mur, l'enfant ne fit rien pour se redresser et se laissa plutôt glisser jusqu'au sol avant de ramener ses jambes contre lui-même. De la sorte, il paraissait encore plus petit dans le trop grand kimono couleur terre. Des petites mains se dépêchèrent de dissimuler ce qu'il restait de son visage et celui qu'il avait appelé Bokushi sortit enfin de sa stupeur pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Tu ne dois pas pleurer, Oreshi, c'est les faibles qui pleurent ! » Lui criait-il, mais son propre regard chargé de larmes retenues laissait penser que les mots étaient plutôt destinés à lui-même.

Le spectacle était des plus pathétiques et Nijimura préféra se relever que d'en être témoin une seconde de plus. Il alla récupérer les ciseaux, étonnamment, ils étaient bien réels et non le fruit d'une illusion, il ne pouvait penser qu'à Midorima comme propriétaire de l'objet et serait sûr de lui faire remarquer son manque de précaution. Il les glissa dans une des poches amples de son pantalon sombre pour éviter d'autres « accidents » dans le genre et fit à nouveau face aux kitsune replongés dans le mutisme.

« On dirait que vous avez dévalé une pente en arrivant ici, avec un choc pareil ce n'est pas surprenant que des souvenirs puissent vous échapper. Ils devraient revenir si vous vous reposez un peu. »

Ils s'opposèrent vivement à l'idée, toutefois aucun discours n'aurait su alléger leurs paupières. Après qu'il leur eut promis de ne pas s'approcher de la pièce qui leur avait été dédiée, leurs esprits d'enfants ne trouvèrent plus la force de se battre contre les exigences de leur corps et ils se retirèrent. Les étoffes des kimonos couleur terre et sable traînèrent avec lenteur derrière eux. Ils disparurent à l'angle menant à leur chambre provisoire et un instant plus tard le regard hétérochrome réapparaissait pour se fixer sur Nijimura un bref instant, laissant des frissons remonter son échine.

De nouveau seul, Nijimura laissa un long soupire s'échapper. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas encore l'accepter, il avait compris que sa vie comme il l'avait toujours connue venait de voler en éclats.


	3. Troisième Parchemin

_**Et voilà le troisième chapitre, avec la première prise de contact entre les kitsune !  
**_ ** _Merci à ceux qui ont choisis de donner une chance à cette fanfic, j'espère que la suite vous plaira (peut-être même vous fasse l'aimer un peu plus !)_**

 _ **~N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et bonne lecture~**_

* * *

 **Troisième Parchemin**

Nijimura n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, seulement il finissait toujours par revoir le tranchant d'une paire de ciseaux aiguisés se rapprocher de son visage, sans qu'il ne puisse en dévier la trajectoire. Il se retrouvait alors totalement éveillé, une main allant palper l'intérieur de sa veste pour s'assurer que l'outil était encore sur lui.

Au début de la nuit, il avait pensé que ses deux invités feraient également une nuit blanche. A en croire les bruits de pas venant de la chambre improvisée, ils n'étaient pas plus à l'aise que lui. Il fut corrigé par le silence complet qui s'installa une petite heure plus tard. Le changement fut si radical que s'il n'avait pu compter sur la présence unique des deux kitsune, il se serait certainement introduit dans la pièce pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas disparu dans la nuit noire.

En soit, l'absence des deux enfants ne l'aurait pas gêné ; la perspective d'un sommeil profond lui avait rarement parue aussi séduisante. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Des enfants qu'il avait mis hors d'état de nuire en dormant à moitié et à main nue. Des enfants étrangers à cette montagne hantée par les dangers de la saison et par la faim de ses occupants. Or, Nijimura n'était pas du genre à faire autant d'efforts pour rien. Et le regard perdu qui avait agité les iris rouges du dénommé Oreshi n'étaient sûrement pas non plus étranger à sa décision de garder un œil sur eux.

Se retrouvant obligé d'occuper les heures nocturnes d'une façon ou d'une autre, Nijimura passa la majeure partie de la nuit dans les bois qui berçaient le temple. Il y resta le temps d'attraper un oiseau bien gras et se saisit de l'occasion pour repousser les youkai les plus curieux.

Ils n'étaient que de faibles créatures, à peine plus puissants que des esprits de rongeur, qui s'approchaient du temple autant par hasard que par curiosité. Ce qui l'inquiétait réellement c'était ce qu'eux pourraient attirer à leur tour. En effet, un rassemblent de ces youkai de bas rang était le meilleur moyen de signaler aux plus puissants habitants que quelque chose se tramait dans les environs, et Nijimura avait déjà bien assez à faire comme tel.

Le kitsune passa le reste de la nuit auprès du feu qu'il avait maintenu en vie à l'extérieur, la douce radiance des flammes s'étant faite bien plus agréable que la froideur des murs du temple. Il songea à perpétuer le rituel de ces derniers jours et à aller rapprovisionner la chambre des renardeaux en charbons chauds. Toutefois sa dernière entrevue avec Bokushi lui conseillait fortement de ne pas approcher la pièce avant le réveil de ses occupants.

Le silence dans lequel avait été plongé l'endroit ne fut interrompu qu'aux premiers rayons du soleil passant l'horizon. Se furent d'abord les animaux les plus matinaux qui s'en chargèrent, suivis de près par les deux intrus. Il le sût sans les voir. Les chuchotements agités résonnant avec force contre la neige intacte du petit matin constituant la meilleure des preuves.

Nijimura se redressa lentement de sa position accroupie devant les flammes et réunit toute la bravoure qu'il pouvait trouver avant de retourner dans le temple. Le simple bruit de ses pas suffit à faire taire les échanges, aussi abandonna-t-il aussitôt l'idée d'entrer dans la chambre sans s'annoncer. Etait-ce vraiment si facile de devenir étranger à son propre refuge ?

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il à la porte après y avoir gratté ses phalanges.

— Rêve toujours !

— Bokushi… Je pense qu'on devrait lui montrer un peu plus de respect…

— Et quoi encore ?! Cracha-t-il avec un grognement irrité.

— Vous devez avoir faim, non ? Je reviendrai quand ce sera prêt. »

Aucun mot tangible ne lui répondit, mais le grognement enragé des estomacs de l'autre côté de la porte suffit amplement. Il sortit alimenter le feu et, une fois une température correcte obtenue, il y plaça l'oiseau déplumé, veillant à ne le suspendre ni trop près ni trop loin des flammes.

Si le comportement des enfants ne s'améliorait pas, il leur servirait le reste du bouillon raté. Mais Nijimura préférait nettement rattraper ses erreurs plutôt que de les utiliser comme des armes.

Tout en observant la graisse fondue s'évaporer au contact du feu, il pouvait sentir les deux regards effilés dans son dos. Leur faire savoir qu'ils manquaient cruellement de discrétion les aurait mis plus mal à l'aise encore, aussi veilla-t-il à ne jamais se retourner dans leur direction, même par hasard.

Une fois la viande raisonnablement cuite, il s'assura de le dire assez fort pour que cela n'échappe pas aux oreilles rousses et attendit que le bruit des pas précipités disparaisse pour retourner au temple. Devant la porte de la chambre, la viande découpée dans une assiette, il devait admettre qu'ils avaient au moins pris la peine de fermer la porte pour préserver les apparences.

Il ne prit pas la peine de demander la permission cette fois-là et poussa simplement la porte du pied. La pièce était beaucoup plus sombre que la veille, de toute évidence les lampes étaient à court d'huile. Plus étrange, un large kimono avait été suspendu contre la seule fenêtre de la pièce et il n'aurait su dire si c'était pour repousser le froid ambiant ou écarter un hypothétique regard extérieur.

Nijimura délaissa rapidement la question pour les deux formes réunies près de la dite fenêtre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans l'ombre. Les épaules des enfants tressaillirent quand il posa l'assiette au sol à mi-chemin. Il se rapprocha ensuite de là où son vieux futon avait été installé et son regard acier s'attarda sur les charbons aussi noirs que froids.

« Je m'occupe de changer ça pendant que vous mangez, il fait bien assez froid comme ça. »

Toujours pas de réponse. Ils ne semblaient doués de parole que lorsqu'ils communiquaient entre eux.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant et se saisit du récipient pour l'emmener près du feu et de la réserve de charbons. A son retour dans la chambre, l'assiette avait à son tour été emmenée dans l'angle opposé de la pièce et les deux enfants, assis autour, l'avaient déjà presque vidée de moitié.

« Ne mangez pas si vite, prévint-il dans un soupir, c'est votre première nourriture solide depuis un bail, vous allez vous rendre malade. » Ils ne le regardèrent même pas, pourtant il aurait pu jurer que les petites mains s'activaient à une vitesse plus mesurée.

Il reposa la bassine de charbons, rougeoyants de chaleur, près du lit improvisé et alla s'asseoir près de la porte. Cette fois les quatre orbes rouges et or convergèrent sur lui. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'il reparte aussitôt sa mission remplie. Mais Nijimura ne pouvait se taire et laisser libre cours aux caprices des autres qu'un certain temps, surtout sous son propre toit. Et justement, il y avait bien des points à éclairer.

« Vous êtes arrivés par un portail, vous savez ce que c'est ? C'est une porte qui permet de passer de ce monde au monde spirituel. Le hic c'est qu'ils sont rares et difficiles à ouvrir. Des enfants comme vous en seraient incapables. »

Expliqua-t-il après qu'Oreshi est vivement secoué la tête de gauche à droite, sans jamais le lâcher de ses grands yeux. Il observa avec un vague amusement le second renardeau croiser ses petits bras devant sa poitrine à sa dernière précision. Il avait l'air d'un jeune coq détrôné de son poste.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas pourquoi vous avez passé ce portail, ou qui a pu l'ouvrir ? Le moindre souvenir, même une image pourrait aider à savoir d'où vous venez. » Ajouta-t-il devant le mutisme prolongé.

L'assiette à moitié vide avait été repoussée et les visages s'étaient fermés. Le seul mouvement des enfants venait de leurs quatre queues respectives dont les pointes blanches se refermaient projectivement sur eux-mêmes.

Nijimura ne comptait pas laisser mourir le sujet, il avait après tout tous les droits de savoir qui il hébergeait, quitte à les brusquer un peu. Il n'en eut néanmoins pas l'occasion : un glissement dans l'entrée annonçant une nouvelle présence qui glaça visiblement le sang des deux enfants. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce qu'un autre étranger fasse son apparition et à vrai dire, lui non plus.

« Je m'en charge. » Annonça-t-il simplement tout en se relevant. Il passa une main sur son visage pour tenter d'en chasser l'évidente fatigue et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il rejoint la pièce principale, à quelques pas de là, et se moqua silencieusement de l'homme qui ne les avait pas remarqués. Il n'aurait eu qu'à tourner la tête à son arrivée. A la place, les yeux émeraude fouillaient l'extérieur à sa recherche, il savait qu'il ne quittait jamais les lieux sans verrouiller cette seconde ouverture sur l'extérieur.

« Tu étais si inquiet que tu es venu jusqu'ici ? Midorima eut un petit soupir agacé, mais à sa décharge, ne sursauta aucunement.

— Je suis venu réclamer mon paiement, comme il faut toujours réclamer avec toi. Et puis je me doutais que tu serais venu me chercher s'ils ne s'étaient pas encore réveillés. Alors je me suis dit que je viendrais leur jeter un œil, tu sais à quel point je peux être curieux ; et ce sont des spécimens rares. »

Le fait qu'il puisse lui donner autant de raisons en remontant nonchalamment ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez trahissait justement l'inquiétude de son ami humain et la réflexion passée à écarter tout soupçon. Mais il préféra ne pas déclencher ses crises de déni et se tut. Avec l'homme dorénavant sur son palier il pouvait déjà lui trouver tout un tas d'utilités. Mais d'abord…

« Voilà pour ton paiement. La paire de ciseaux bien familière tomba dans la paume du médecin. Si tu pouvais garder un œil sur tes affaires à l'avenir, j'ai bien failli y rester.

— Et moi qui me demandais où ils avaient pu se retrouver. Dit Midorima d'un air satisfait en les remettant dans sa sacoche de travail. J'en conclus qu'ils sont agressifs ?

— Non. Juste effrayés. » Ses oreilles s'agitèrent rapidement avec la plainte exaspérée de Bokushi qui lui confirma qu'ils écoutaient aux portes. Au moins il ne pouvait pas les accuser d'être trop naïfs : ils avaient saisi l'occasion pour en apprendre plus sur leur environnement.

Il invita Midorima à s'asseoir sur les tatamis pendant qu'il faisait chauffer de l'eau mais il le suivit à l'extérieur, bien moins gêné par le froid de fin de saison. Il patienta un peu puis pris la parole à voix basse pour éviter qu'ils n'en entendent trop :

« On dirait qu'ils ont perdu la mémoire. Ils ne savent pas comment ils se sont retrouvés ici et ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé questionner le reste. Tu as l'habitude des enfants, non ? Comment on les met en confiance ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment l' _habitude_. Mais faire passer une épreuve effrayante pour un jeu marche en général. Qu'en est-il de leur santé ? Des douleurs quelconques ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'une tasse de thé avait été placée entre ses mains.

— Il se pourrait que l'un d'eux ait un peu mal aux côtes maintenant… Sinon ils n'ont pas eu l'air gênés par quoi que ce soit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Son ton était plus désabusé qu'inquiet.

— Il m'a pris par surprise ! J'ai rarement vu un regard pareil, une véritable envie de meurtre… J'ai cru y rester ! Un fin soupir échappa au médecin.

— Que comptes-tu faire avec leur amnésie ?

— Je voulais te le demander, tu n'as pas de médicaments pour ça ?

— L'esprit est bien trop complexe pour être altéré par des remèdes humains. Si tu devais forcer leurs souvenirs à revenir, je te dirais de parler à d'autres youkai, mais si la perte de mémoire a été causée par un traumatisme tu devrais laisser faire le temps. Maintenant, la véritable question est : comptes-tu les garder tout ce temps ?

— Tu semblais dire que j'en étais le seul capable.

— Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

Nijimura savait que le médecin ne disait rien de plus pour qu'il lui livre ses projets quant aux deux kitsune. Il ne prit pas la parole pour autant. La situation n'était pas encore assez définie pour qu'il puisse s'engager d'une façon ou d'une autre. Contrairement à un homme comme Midorima, Nijimura devrait vivre avec sa décision pendant les siècles à venir, que ce soit sous la forme de deux êtres de plus vivant sous son toit, ou de celle de leur rancune s'il venait à se débarrasser d'eux

Le médecin, comme à son habitude, ne le força pas à répondre, certain qu'il viendrait de toute façon lui en parler un jour ou un autre. Midorima Shintarou faisait partie de ces hommes qui n'hésitaient pas à se croire d'une sagesse indispensable aux autres, même lorsque cet autre avait l'âge de les considérer comme des nouveaux nés.

Midorima finit sa tasse de thé en quelques gorgées et, comme quelques jours auparavant, il lui laissa des sachets de médicament en poudre pour calmer toute possible douleur chez les enfants. Il fut vite reparti en direction du village, avec cette fois un regard appuyé en direction de la chambre.

Nijimura profita quelques minutes du calme ainsi offert avant de retourner s'aventurer dans l'antre des renardeaux. De nouveau là-bas, il prit une pose semblable à la première, les deux enfants, eux, préféraient rester auprès des charbons et la douce chaleur qu'ils dégageaient.

La simple réduction de la distance encouragea l'adulte à retenter de nouer le contact.

« Botsuchi et… Orashi, c'est ça ? » Dit-il lentement, en veillant à écorcher au maximum les syllabes de leurs prénoms.

Sans surprise, des veines se mirent à marteler les petites tempes des enfants. Midorima lui avait dit de jouer avec eux, mais il était bien plus rapide de mettre quelqu'un en colère que d'essayer de faire baisser la garde de youkai.

« C'est Bokushi ! s'exclama celui à l'œil d'or.

— Et Oreshi… continua celui au regard habituellement serein.

— Ah ! Désolé, désolé… Moi c'est Nijimura Shuuzou. Oreshi mima les syllabes plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres puis changea de sujet :

— Cette personne avec vous… qui était-ce Nijimura-san ? Est-ce qu'il vit ici lui aussi ?

— Non, c'est un ami, et un humain, Midorima Shintarou. Il est médecin, c'est lui qui a soigné vos blessures. » Répondit-il calmement avec une moue satisfaite par la politesse de l'enfant.

Aussitôt les yeux se baissèrent vers les mains aux bandages défaits et sur les autres hématomes qui commençaient tout juste à s'effacer. Comme s'il venait de prendre conscience du corps étranger, Bokushi fit une grimace devant l'odeur âcre des onguents et s'activa à essayer de retirer complètement les bandages. Il fut arrêté net par une des mains beaucoup plus grandes de l'adulte se refermant sur la sienne.

« Garde-les, tu auras plus chaud- Aïe ! Espèce de sale petit- ! » S'écria-t-il à l'instant où les jeunes crocs se refermaient sur le dos de sa main. Bokushi fut rapidement hors de portée de toute représailles, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de jurer contre lui un peu plus.

Bien qu'il ait haussé la voix, cette fois Oreshi n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul et sembla même se faire un peu plus imposant entre Bokushi et Nijimura. L'adulte comprit aussitôt qu'il lui restait encore un moyen d'ouvrir la conversation avec le duo. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement, dorénavant plus proche des kitsune qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et fixa son regard sur le moins hostile des deux.

« Reprenons où nous en étions avant l'interruption de Midorima. Quel est le souvenir le plus récent que tu ais ? Avant votre réveil ici.

— J'étais avec Bokushi. Toujours avec Bokushi… Répondit-il rapidement.

— Avec lui ? Vous êtes frères peut-être ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Nijimura fut pris de court mais parvint tout de même à y mettre quelques mots.

— C'est… avoir le même sang, ou plutôt les mêmes parents, grandir ensemble, dans un même foyer.

—Nous avons toujours été ensembles. »

Nijimura ne put s'empêcher de noter l'hésitation quant au lien de parenté, cependant il n'était pas assez stupide pour se lancer sur des débats au sujet de leur présence unique. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que des enfants n'en saisiraient pas le sens.

« Je suppose que vous avez soif. Deux hochements de tête se substituèrent à une courte réflexion. Dans ce cas je vous apporte du thé, si vous prenez des médicaments avec.

— C'est un piège !

— Pas du tout. Il coupa immédiatement la parole à Bokushi. C'est pour être sûr que vous guérissiez bien. »

Aucun des kitsune ne commenta son explication, il semblait que les effets de sa provocation se soient dissipés. Il ne tenta pas plus sa chance et alla faire chauffer une nouvelle théière d'eau.

Un peu plus tard, il posa les deux tasses de thé fumantes devant les enfants. Ils observèrent attentivement le liquide d'un vert soutenu se balancer contre les parois avant de se stabiliser, puis ils fixèrent ses mains qui déversaient le contenu de deux sachets dans les tasses. La fine poudre blanchâtre ne tarda pas à disparaître complètement dans l'eau chaude, se mêlant au liquide avant même d'atteindre le fond de la tasse.

Devant le manque de réactivité des deux enfants, il arqua un sourcil pour tenter de dissimuler le tressaillement de sa paupière droite.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je verserai du poison sous vos yeux ? Si je voulais vous tuer je l'aurais fait avec la viande que vous avez engloutie plus tôt. » Lança-t-il d'une voix grave.

Plus que son énervement, ce furent ses mots qui firent s'arrondir les yeux innocents avec de la panique. Les visages pâlirent à vue d'œil et des petites mains commencèrent à examiner leurs estomacs, comme si l'organe aurait dû se jeter hors de leur corps aussitôt la révélation faite.

« Ce n'était _pas_ empoisonné non plus !

— Mais ce serait le moyen le plus rapide de vous débarrasser de nous. Les yeux acier s'écarquillèrent à leur tour.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que-

— Tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais de nous non plus. » Il ignora le manque de respect évident de Bokushi, trop occupé à contempler le contraste entre l'or froid et le rouge plaintif.

Il avait fallu qu'ils entendent cette partie de la conversation. Il tenta brièvement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées : il ne voulait pas mentir à des enfants, ils n'oublieraient certainement pas un engagement pareil ; mais il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils facilitent le contact s'il ne leur promettait pas protection face à ce qu'ils pourraient révéler.

Et si cette amnésie n'était qu'une mascarade ? Et s'ils avaient eu de nombreux coups d'avances et avaient deviné qu'il les renverrait chez eux aussitôt des indications données ? L'hésitation d'Oreshi à parler de famille lui laissa imaginer le pire quant à l'identité de ceux qui les avaient jetés dans le vide sans remord.

Sa main droite se referma sur les bords de la première tasse, il en but une gorgée puis recommença avec la seconde. Les deux tasses retombèrent sur le plateau avec le petit claquement déterminé de la terre cuite contre le bois.

« C'est vrai. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver deux gosses dans cette foutue montagne, et votre arrivée n'a pas franchement l'air d'être de bonne augure… Mais je ne tuerai pas deux enfants, encore moins des enfants de ma propre espèce, pour mon seul confort. Si je veux vous foutre à la porte, je vous le dirais en face, pas de coups de poignard dans le dos. Et… et du moment que vous n'avez nulle part où aller, et je veux dire par là, nulle part où vous _voulez_ aller, je suppose que vous pouvez rester ici. »

Les pupilles aiguisées daignèrent enfin le lâcher du regard et le contenu des deux tasses disparu aussitôt derrière les lèvres asséchées des jeunes youkai. Les tasses retombèrent en unisson, et la résonance produite lui donna l'impression qu'un contrat venait d'être signé contre son gré.


	4. Quatrième Parchemin

**_Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic et commentent ! Vous êtes plus nombreux que je ne l'aurais imaginé, et votre soutient me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !_**

 _ **Comme toujours, merci à Nemeseia pour l'aimable correction~**_

* * *

 **Quatrième Parchemin**

Un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard, les deux jeunes youkai étaient toujours présents au sein du temple. Nijimura se serait certainement plus fortement plain de l'intrusion si leur présence avait été plus marquée. En effet, ils étaient là, mais il était encore rare qu'ils osent quitter la pièce où ils s'étaient réveillés, et il était difficile de chasser de son esprit l'image de canetons s'obstinant à ne faire confiance qu'en la première chose qu'ils avaient vue.

Ainsi le plus âgé pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main les fois où il avait surpris les deux rouquins, car ils étaient inséparables hors de leur abri, se faufilant dans les autres parties du temple. Ils n'avaient pas non plus mis le pied à l'extérieur pour plus que des nécessités, et le fait que la petite cour encore généreusement couverte de neige n'ait pas su titiller l'intérêt d'enfants le laissait pensif.

Bien qu'il leur avait assuré qu'ils n'allaient pas se retrouver à la porte de sitôt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que leur méfiance était toujours là. Certes, ils ne voyaient plus d'attentats contre leur vie au moindre de ses gestes, mais il savait d'expérience qu'à cet âge on ne faisait tout simplement pas attention à ne pas trop s'imposer sur son hôte. Et il ne les connaissait pas assez pour savoir si ce comportement venait de leur caractère ou d'un malaise grandement justifié par les derniers événements.

Le contact était tout de même bien plus aisé qu'auparavant, il n'avait plus à craindre pour sa propre sécurité et avait retrouvé un sommeil presque agréable. Il s'était même risqué une nouvelle fois à aborder le sujet de leurs souvenirs, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru ils affirmaient ne se rappeler de rien. C qui remit en question son idée qu'ils puissent avoir fui leur foyer d'origine.

Le duo de kitsune veillait à ne pas se laisser submerger par le confort de l'insouciance, cependant, cela n'annulait aucunement l'impactque leur arrivée avait laissée sur la vie de Nijimura. Alors que par le passé il aurait pu se vanter d'avoir une vie sereine et libre de toute contrainte, il s'était du jour au lendemain retrouvé dans une position qu'il avait tout fait pour quitter.

Devoir s'occuper d'êtres plus jeunes et invariablement dépendants était en parfaite opposition avec l'idée de liberté. Et il ne pouvait ignorer ces nouvelles responsabilités, malgré la discrétion de Bokushi et Oreshi. Tout d'abord il devait bien plus chasser qu'avant, l'activité était déjà bien difficile en hiver et devenait une épreuve quotidienne incontournable avec deux bouches de plus à nourrir. Pendant qu'ils étaient encore alités et devaient veiller à ne pas trop se forcer sur la nourriture, Nijimura prenait soin à cuir le plus possible les repas pour les rendre plus faciles à avaler. Lorsqu'il avait décidé qu'ils étaient capables de s'essayer à des aliments moins travaillés, il n'hésita pas à leur servir deux jeunes lapins qui s'étaient fait trop téméraires. Les muscles des animaux diffusaient encore une faible chaleur dût à l'exercice de leur fuite.

« Tu te moques de moi, Shuuzou ? » Le venin présent dans la voix de Bokushi, bien qu'incontournable, rivalisait difficilement avec les couteaux lancés par ses yeux aiguisés. Nijimura réprima un frisson, décidé à ne pas laisser gagner un youkai qui lui arrivait difficilement à la taille.

« Tu es un renard je te rappelle, ne fait pas la fine bouche. »

Il se tourna vers Oreshi pour le rallier à sa cause, comme il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait plus de contrôle que lui sur sa teigne de frère, mais le regard qu'il jetait à son propre repas fit mourir les mots sur ses lèvres. Malgré son silence, il jetait au lapin le même regard que l'on donnerait à une boîte que l'on serait obligé d'ouvrir tout en sachant qu'elle nous exploserait en plein visage.

Ce fut avec un soupir vaincu qu'il sortit les proies de la pièce pour les préparer convenablement. Après quoi, bien que Nijimura ne se rappela pas avoir souligné à quel point devoir cuisiner devenait rapidement ennuyant, le lendemain Oreshi s'éloigna un peu de Bokushi pour lui proposer son aide. Nijimura vit là l'occasion rêvée pour les pousser à sortir du périmètre de sécurité qu'ils s'étaient construit. Aussi il n'hésita pas une seconde et coulissa les portes séparant la pièce principale de la cour en demandant à Oreshi de le suivre.

Les deux paires d'oreilles rousses s'agitèrent aussitôt, faisant écho à la surprise inscrite sur les visages. On aurait pu croire qu'il les avait détenu prisonniers, si la surprise n'avait pas été rapidement changée en appréhension.

Oreshi attendit que l'adulte fût à l'extérieur pour à son tour poser le pied sur la large pierre polie qui servait de marche entre le sol et l'avancée de planches. Bokushi, lui, resta en retrait pour observer son avancée. Oreshi ne s'avança pas plus et observa la petite cour. Les conifères environnants, pour la plus part aussi vieux que le temple, peinaient à rester droits sous le poids de la neige encore accrochée à leurs branches. En signe que le printemps reprendrait bientôt ses droits, quelques sillons d'empreintes de rongeurs parsemaient le pied des arbres, mais les spécimens eux-mêmes n'étaient pas visibles. Près de là où se tenait Oreshi, un cercle avait été privé de neige et laissait voir la terre gelée du sol, au centre de l'anomalie trônait un modeste feu affaiblit par les vents froids de la saison.

Devant l'immobilité du jeune renard, Nijimura se rendit compte que peut-être la neige lui avait laissé un mauvais souvenir après la façon dont il avait trouvé les jeunes enfants. Sa soudaine culpabilité quant à son impatience fut vite chassée par l'éclat qui s'imposa dans le regard d'Oreshi après qu'un flocon détaché de la cime d'un arbre vint se poser sur son nez. Le flocon fondit rapidement, ne laissant qu'une goutte d'eau contre la peau chaude.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres rosées et l'instant d'après l'enfant était accroupi pour passer ses doigts dans les amas de flocon et en tester la solidité, les pieds dans la neige. Les pieds _nus_ dans la neige.

« Attends un peu, champion. » Nijimura franchit la distance à grandes enjambées et souleva l'enfant contre sa hanche. Les lèvres de l'enfant s'agitaient dans le vide, trop étonné par le contact inattendu pour trouver des mots concrets. La légère rougeur qu'avaient prises ses joues suffisait de toute façon à communiquer sa gêne.

Bokushi se rapprocha immédiatement, le pelage hérissé dans une menace que l'adulte ignora sans mal pour retourner à l'intérieur et fouiller d'une main les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissées s'entasser contre un mur. Il en ressortit sans mal deux paires de sandales usées. Elles étaient de toute évidence trop grandes mais feraient l'affaire, tout comme les hauts trop grand dont ils devaient s'accommoder depuis leur arrivée.

Les deux paires de chaussures tombèrent dans la couverture neigeuse, s'y enfonçant sans un son. Nijimura déplaça ses mains sous les bras d'un Oreshi statufié pour le reposer au sol, en veillant à ce que ses pieds rentrent en contact avec les semelles et non la neige froide.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça fera l'affaire pour le moment. Il se saisit d'une bassine de métal et la tendit à l'enfant. Utilise ça pour récupérer de la neige et on la fera fondre au-dessus du feu.

— Pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il, retournant l'objet entre ses mains comme si la réponse y était gravée.

— C'est le seul moyen de se procurer facilement de l'eau par un froid pareil. Oreshi ne sembla pas satisfait par l'explication, ce qui le força à élaborer. La rivière est un peu loin alors ramener de l'eau serait trop fatigant. En plus elle est sûrement gelée, et on ferait chauffer l'eau dans tous les cas avant de l'utiliser. C'est la solution la plus rapide. Convaincu ? »

La confusion s'écarta du visage du plus jeune et il hocha vivement la tête en réaffirmant sa prise sur l'objet. Il ne tarda pas plus à trottiner jusqu'au pied des arbres où la neige était tombée des branches et avait fini par s'accumuler. Le regard hétérochrome ne quitta pas une seconde le dos du jeune kitsune.

« Tu peux aller l'aider si tu veux, tu ne seras pas de trop.

— Comme si j'allais faire quelque chose d'aussi dégradant. » Malgré le ton sans appel, il continuait à regarder son frère déjà employé à la tâche, aussi Nijimura ne fut-il pas surpris de voir les kitsune côte à côte quelques minutes plus tard.

Faute de chance ce jour-là, leur repas ne consisterait que d'une bonne quantité de riz accompagnée par des légumes qu'il avait pu conserver jusque-là. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de préparation requise, l'aide des renardeaux était même obsolète, mais il veilla à prendre tout son temps pour choisir les plus adaptées au curry. Le récipient rempli de neige avait été rapidement rempli et abandonné près de là où la couverture neigeuse avait été retournée, les deux travailleurs dorénavant occupés à presser les flocons pour les voir épouser la forme de leurs paumes.

A force de rester accroupis à l'extérieur, leurs kimonos s'étaient assombris, alourdis du poids de la neige fondue. Malgré la présence du feu près de là, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à leur place et finit par décider qu'ils étaient restés assez longtemps à l'extérieur.

« Allez vous changer avant de tomber malade. » Pris de court par sa soudaine proximité, ils se redressèrent d'un bond et lui firent face sans perdre une seconde. Ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant et il dut leur indiquer la direction du temple d'un mouvement de tête avant qu'enfin ils ne retournent à l'intérieur.

Il secoua doucement la tête, exaspéré par la facilité qu'avaient les enfants à oublier leur propre santé au profit de l'amusement, puis il récupéra leur collecte de neige et alla l'installer sur le feu. Il se retrouva rapidement avec une bonne quantité d'eau chaude à laquelle il commença à ajouter progressivement les ingrédients.

Lorsque les kitsune refirent surface, le riz avait presque fini de cuire. Les derniers bandages avaient disparus des mains des enfants et l'absence de plaie profonde lui assura que ce ne serait pas la peine de les remplacer. Confrontés à la différence de température entre la chambre chauffée et l'extérieur, ils ne se firent pas prier pour s'approcher et restèrent à une bonne distance des flammes. Nijimura ne doutait pas que ses soirées en solitaire au coin du feu allaient se retrouver changer dès le soir même : les vagues chaudes envoyées par les flammes n'avaient tout simplement rien à voir avec la discrète émanation du charbon.

Après qu'ils eurent mangé, ils mirent une nouvelle salve de neige à fondre pour simplement étancher leur soir au cours de la soirée. Les deux rouquins s'étaient déjà habitués à la présence du feu et étaient allé s'accroupir plus près. Ils profitèrent de la source de chaleur pour reprendre leurs jeux, qui consistait dorénavant principalement à observer la matière blanche fondre plus ou moins vite en présence des flammes.

« C'est bien que vous commenciez à sortir du temple, mais ne sortez pas la nuit, en fait, évitez de sortir du temple sans que je sois dans les parages. Deux regards suspicieux se levèrent vers lui.

— Mais, Nijimura-san, vous êtes _toujours_ dans les parages. » Lança innocemment Oreshi. Nijimura devait avouer qu'il n'avait plus quitté l'endroit depuis leur arrivée, ce qui n'était pas sans frustrer son désir instinctif de liberté. Heureusement, le fait qu'ils soient en hiver et donc plongés dans un climat qui lui était des plus hostiles aidait à apaiser le sentiment de suffocation.

« De toute façon, on fait ce qu'on veut. Ce fut Bokushi qui renchérit.

— Les environs peuvent vite devenir dangereux, et ce n'est pas aussi ordonné que là d'où vous venez. C'est plus… sauvage. Alors je garderais un œil sur vous jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que vous puissiez vous débrouiller. Point final. Ajouta-t-il devant la mine renfrognée de Bokushi.

— En quoi c'est différent ? » Nijimura pouvait deviner une tentative d'Oreshi pour en apprendre plus sur le passé qui leur échappait, mais il préférait simplifier les explications en partant de ce qu'ils savaient. Il chercha une position plus confortable sur l'avancée de planches en callant son dos contre un des piliers de la structure.

« Pour commencer, qu'est-ce que vous savez des autres youkai exactement ?

— Ils sont insignifiants. S'ils ne nous servent pas ils ne sont bons qu'à mourir. » Nijimura fut pris de court par la réponse, et par le fait qu'Oreshi ne semblait pas enclin à corriger la position de son frère.

Ce n'était pas complètement surprenant en soit, s'ils venaient du monde spirituel, ils devaient avoir l'habitude de côtoyer des youkai aussi dangereux que pompeux. Non, ce qui avait réussi à lui ôter la parole c'était la froide détermination avec laquelle les mots avaient été prononcés. Bokushi ne s'était pas contenté de répéter l'éducation qui était parvenue à vaincre son amnésie, il s'en était complètement approprié le sens. Le brun se retrouva une fois de plus à questionner le passé mystérieux des deux kitsune.

« Ne crois pas que tu survivras longtemps avec ce genre de méthodes. Ici il n'y a pas de clan derrière vous, si vous vous fritez avec quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un viendra personnellement régler ses comptes, et rarement en bonne et due forme. Sans les risques de représailles, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous dévorer pour calmer une petite faim. Vous ne pouvez compter que sur vous-mêmes pour survivre du jour au lendemain. »

Bokushi fronça doucement les sourcils, mais son expression ne montrait aucune frustration. Il donnait plutôt l'impression de réfléchir sérieusement aux nouvelles règles du jeu.

« Pourquoi rester ici, alors ? Nijimura considéra un instant la question d'Oreshi, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, les hautes sphères avaient tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs.

— Car c'est l'endroit que je préfère, je suppose. Ce n'est pas le train de vie le plus confortable, mais au moins je choisis ce que je veux faire au jour le jour. Je n'ai pas à réfléchir à des responsabilités plus grandes que moi. _Enfin, ce n'est plus vraiment le cas pour le moment,_ , pensa-t-il non sans une certaine amertume. Et puis je me suis fait des amis avec le temps, je ne suis pas sûr de très bien m'entendre aussi bien avec les youkai que je trouverais de l'autre côté. »

C'était un euphémisme. Une fois tout contact coupé avec les humains, les youkai les plus puissants avaient tendance à se prendre pour des demi-dieux et à réduire toute autre espèce au rang d'esclave. Ce qui était terriblement ironique puisqu'une grande partie d'entre eux gagnaient leurs pouvoirs grâce à la corruption des hommes.

« Ces amis, c'est précieux ?

— Je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours précieux, mais ils facilitent bien des choses. Des amis ce sont des personnes sur qui on peut compter, si on est faible ils deviennent indispensables à la survie. Plus généralement, ils occupent un peu nos longues années d'existence. »

De ce côté cela ne faisait aucun doute, il ne connaissait pas un youkai resté isolé qui n'ait pas mal tourné. Certes, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de youkai saints d'esprits, ils restaient des créatures qui pour une grande majorité vivaient de la mort ou du malheur des autres. Toutefois, il n'était pas rare de voir les solitaires sombrer dans la folie, ils finissaient par perdre leurs objectifs de vue, tombaient dans la haine de l'autre et commençaient à tuer pour le plaisir de voir le sang couler.

Les renardeaux ne firent pas plus de commentaires et Nijimura ne chercha pas à pousser le sujet pour le moment. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que les deux kitsune venaient de la noblesse de leur espèce. Seuls les pseudos monarques pouvaient réussir à élever leur progéniture dans le mépris de l'autre sans même survoler les bases des échanges traditionnels. Quelques noms illustres lui venaient à l'esprit, mais aucun d'eux n'était accompagné de mystérieux jumeaux portés disparus.

Le kimono luxueux dans lequel il les avait retrouvé lui revint soudain à la mémoire et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé auparavant. Il s'excusa distraitement et disparu à l'intérieur du temple pour rapidement revenir avec le kimono, lavé et sec, malgré les déchirures qui le traversaient. Ses propriétaires s'approchèrent aussitôt, par pure curiosité cependant.

« C'était avec vous quand je vous ai trouvé. Ca ne vous dit rien ? » Ils ne répondirent pas et déplièrent l'étoffe blanche pour en tracer les dorures du bout des doigts.

La façon dont ils exploraient le tissu montrait que le vêtement ne leur était aucunement familier, mais ils y firent tout de même grandement attention ; pleinement conscients qu'ils tenaient là une relique du passé qui leur échappait. Pour sa part, Nijimura avait déjà parcouru les motifs à la recherche d'un emblème familier et, n'ayant rien trouvé de tel, n'avait aucun regret à le rendre à ses propriétaires.

La nuit tomba rapidement après cela et Nijimura en profita pour renvoyer le duo à l'intérieur. Le regard méprisant de Bokushi ne se montra que pour préciser qu'il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres. En dehors de cela, ils n'offrirent aucune sorte d'opposition et allèrent se coucher, Nijimura sur les talons, pour réchauffer la pièce avant la longue nuit à venir.

Le soleil n'était qu'une vague teinte plus clair à l'horizon quand les yeux acier s'ouvrirent grands dans l'obscurité. Ses pupilles fendues se dilatèrent, à la recherche de quelque chose d'anormal avant même qu'il ne se rappelle de ce qui avait pu causer son réveil. Cependant se fut son ouïe et non sa vue qui mit fin à ses interrogations. Parmi les murmures matinaux habituels il pouvait discerner un pas lent et lourd. Le bruit devint progressivement plus fort puis se tût devant l'entrée du temple. Il ne restait plus que le son d'une quatrième respiration pour témoigner de la présence d'un intrus. A cette distance il pouvait sentir l'odeur persistante d'un mélange de plantes variées. _Parfait... Il ne manquait plus que ça._

Le coin gauche de ses lèvres chuta en direction de sa mâchoire dans son expression la plus agacée alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas résigné vers les portes. Deux têtes rousses se penchèrent dans le hall, certainement réveillés par les jurons qu'il marmonnait. Il ne chercha ni à expliciter la situation, ni à leur donner des directives quand il glissa violemment les portes. Si l'intrus fut surpris par le claquement de la porte contre le chambranle, il ne le montra pas.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Et à une heure pareille ?

— L'accueil n'a pas changé : toujours aussi chaleureux.

— Ne joue pas les imbéciles avec moi, Midorima, c'est quoi ton excuse cette fois, hein ? Tu as eu une vision qui t'a montré le temple en feu et tu as accouru pour jouer les bons samaritains ? L'homme soutint son regard sans perdre sa contenance pendant de brèves secondes avant de ne lever les yeux au ciel comme excuse pour échapper à la colère évidente du brun.

— Non, tu sais bien que j'ai de meilleures excuses que cela. Et, en effet, Nijimura n'avait presque rien à redire aux deux poids qui tombèrent à ses pieds.

— Des futons ?

— Ils prenaient la poussière dans un coin de ma clinique, ils sont trop vieux pour que mes patients les utilisent sans rechigner, alors autant qu'ils servent. » Nijimura arqua un sourcil en fixant les deux matelas enroulés, ils lui semblaient en parfait état. Toutefois l'aube se levait tout juste et il avait encore une chance d'avoir une journée paisible.

« Merci bien pour ta visite mais je ne veux pas te voler plus de ton précieux temps.

— Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours le temps pour une tasse de thé. Tu ne vas pas me refuser ça après la marche que j'ai fait jusqu'ici ? » Malgré le ton interrogatif, Midorima se déchaussait déjà. Irrité par la prise de liberté de l'homme, il s'apprêtait à le mettre dehors sans s'occuper des règles d'hospitalité quand le regard émeraude se stoppa sur un point derrière son épaule. Il n'avait pas à se retourner pour deviner ce qui capturerait ainsi l'attention du médecin.

« Nijimura-san, vous voulez que j'aille faire chauffer de l'eau ? » L'interpelé se retourna vers l'enfant. Bien que son ton était resté plat et mesuré, il pouvait voir qu'Oreshi était fier de pouvoir réutiliser le savoir appris la veille dans l'impatience qui résidait dans ses jambes.

Nijimura laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps en signe de défaite puis il fit signe au rouquin de les devancer avec les préparations. Il disparut aussitôt en direction de la cour dans un petit trot, son frère lui emboîta le pas après avoir jeté un regard méfiant au nouveau venu. Il y en avait au moins un qui réagissait comme il le fallait.

« Et tu disais que tu n'arrivais pas à briser la glace ? Je dois vraiment donner de bons conseils. » Le kitsune eut un ricanement ressemblant étrangement à un aboiement alors qu'ils rejoignaient les plus jeunes. Il eut tout juste fini de raviver le feu lorsque la bassine de métal débordante de neige lui fut confiée.

Personne ne prit la peine de commencer la conversation pendant la préparation. L'attention du médecin restait rivée sur les deux rouquins qui, ayant la décence d'en être mal à l'aise, faisaient attention à ce que le cercle de feu reste toujours entre eux et l'homme. La distance imposée restait tout de même bien inférieure à celle qu'il avait dû subir et Nijimura ne pouvait complètement chasser l'envie d'envoyer les renardeaux à l'intérieur.

« Nijimura-san a dit que vous étiez un docteur… » Tenta doucement Oreshi une fois que chacun avait eu le temps de se réchauffer avec quelques gorgées de thé. L'orgueil évident dans les traits humains agaça un peu plus le brun alors que l'adressé replaçait ses lunettes avec un sourire imperceptible.

« En effet. Ma clinique est un peu plus bas, au Nord d'ici, vous pourrez venir à l'occasion.

— Ils n'en auront pas besoin. Ils vont bien maintenant. » Nijimura fut rapide à s'imposer. Il connaissait assez Midorima pour savoir que l'invitation cachait quelque chose. Ne voulant pas lui laisser l'occasion de lancer un sujet semblable, il reprit aussitôt la parole :

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'apporter les futons jusqu'ici par toi-même. Tu aurais dû me prévenir et je serais venu les chercher, ou envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

— Takao n'est pas disponible ces derniers temps, histoires de clans, de portails ouverts sans autorisation. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler des détails. »

Du chantage. Un simple humain osait lui faire du chantage. A _lui._ Les Takao seraient plus qu'intéressés de connaître l'identité des intrus, après tout aucun portail n'avait été rouvert depuis, preuve que les intrus devaient encore être sur leur territoire. Et même s'ils décidaient de laisser tomber le sujet, Midorima n'aurait aucun mal à utiliser ce qu'il savait pour acheter un service ou un autre. Les humains avaient un tel culot.

Nijimura aurait pu se débarrasser de la gêne. Cependant l'homme aimait l'art de la stratégie et le lui prouvait régulièrement autour d'un plateau de go, il n'utiliserait son nouvel atout qu'au moment le plus propice : pas pour rester quelques minutes de plus chez lui. C'est pour quoi il resta silencieux lorsqu'Oreshi entretenait timidement la conversation avec leur invité, de toute évidence Midorima avait réussi à monter dans son estime de par sa profession. Bokushi n'en prit pas la peine, il ne le regardait même pas et était sur le point de se rendormir quand la conversation se tut et que le médecin prit congé.

Une fois seuls, Nijimura empêcha Bokushi de retourner dans leur chambre en le saisissant par le col trop large de son kimono et ne le reposa au sol qu'une fois qu'il eut arrêté de se débattre. Il passa son regard acier, plus dur que jamais, sur l'un puis sur l'autre, un poing posé sur sa hanche.

« Que ce soit bien clair : je ne veux jamais que vous restiez seuls avec Midorima, aussi, n'acceptez jamais de lui rendre quelque service que ce soit.

— Vous disiez qu'il était votre ami, mais vous le craignez ? Nijimura passa une main dans sa nuque à la question, loin d'être surprenante elle n'en était pas moins gênante.

— Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Bokushi eut un grognement moqueur.

— Je l'espère bien, il est bien trop faible, il n'a pas la moindre queue. Je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu avoir le culot de venir jusque chez toi, Shuuzou. Nijimura le fixa d'un air incrédule quelques secondes.

— Midorima n'est pas un kitsune. Vous êtes au courant que le nombre de queues n'est valable que pour notre espèce, hein ? » Demanda-t-il devant le silence prolongé. Les deux kitsune le regardaient comme s'il était un lunatique : avec un savant mélange de pitié et d'impatience.

Il prit longuement son front dans ses mains. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient être aussi étrangers à la notion de _l'autre_. Comment devait-on expliquer cela à des enfants exactement ? Nijimura réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes, les renardeaux le fixant étrangement tout du long, et une fois ses idées remises en place il tenta une explication :

« Il y a de très nombreuses espèces de youkai. Certains d'entre eux, comme nous, sont des animaux qui ont atteint un haut niveau spirituel après une existence prolongé. D'autres n'ont aucun lien avec le monde des vivants et sont des objets ou des émotions qui ont reçu une âme assez puissante pour leur donner une existence. Chacun montre sa puissance d'une façon différente, alors n'utilise plus jamais ce critère stupide sur quelqu'un d'autre, Bokushi. Précisa-t-il en comprenant que si ce dernier avait été si détendu en présence de Midorima c'était car il l'avait aussitôt identifié comme un moins que rien.

— Donc Midorima-san est un autre youkai ? Nijimura secoua doucement la tête à la question d'Oreshi.

— Non, il est un humain et non un youkai. Ce sont des animaux un peu plus évolués que les autres, ils n'ont aucun lien avec le monde spirituel.

— Mais on doit faire semblant d'en avoir peur car… ? L'ennuie de Bokushi était évident.

— Car ils sont nombreux et irraisonnables. Leur compagnie peut-être agréable, mais aucun youkai ne serait assez stupide pour faire un jour complètement confiance à un humain. Midorima… il fait partie de ceux qui sont curieux. Il a un grand intérêt pour tout ce qui touche à notre monde, quand un humain apprécie quelque chose il est plus réticent à le détruire alors j'encourage ce passe-temps. Mais vous avez déjà éveillé son intérêt, n'en faites pas plus où vous vous retrouveriez en mauvaise posture. »

Oreshi hocha doucement la tête en signe de sa compréhension et bien que Bokushi ne fût pas aussi docile, il ne le voyait pas risquer de mettre son frère en danger par imprudence. Satisfait, il se saisit des deux futons abandonnés dans l'entrée et alla les installer, bien décidé à enfin récupérer son propre lit et un peu de normalité par la même occasion.

Il était loin de se douter à quel point la sérénité qu'il ressentit le soir même en allant se coucher dans son propre lit, installé dans sa propre chambre, après sa tasse habituelle de thé serait de courte durée.


	5. Cinquième Parchemin

_**Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires forts appréciés ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, qui introduit un nouveau personnage ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Cinquième Parchemin**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la neige avait disparu du paysage. Nijimura leur avait expliqué que cela venait du réchauffement – tant attendu – de l'air.

Sur le moment, ils n'avaient trouvés qu'à se plaindre. Les deux jeunes renardeaux avaient pris l'habitude d'aller expérimenter avec la matière, ils avaient fini de tester ses limites et apprenaient à l'utiliser de façons diverses et variées. Nijimura leur avait même montré comment la sculpter en forme de lapin, mais le goût était si différent que Bokushi n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt.

Dorénavant à l'extérieur et loin de toute source artificielle de chaleur, ils étaient soulagés que le temps se soit amélioré, en effet si c'était là une température plus élevée : ils n'auraient pas pu faire trois pas dehors quelques jours plus tôt. La neige avait disparue, oui, mais pour laisser place à des flaques semi liquides qui alourdissaient leurs sandales et les ourlets de leurs vêtements. Sans compter qu'avec toute cette humidité, le vent semblait bien plus froid qu'il ne l'était vraiment et leur glaçait le sang.

Le kimono blanc qu'ils avaient emmené en tant que bagage avait rapidement été déplié et passé sur leurs épaules pour les garder au chaud. Chacun tenait encore fermement une des manches pour le tenir en place et ils appréciaient la proximité et la chaleur offerte par leur abri improvisé. Oreshi stoppa ses pas un bref instant, attirant inévitablement la curiosité de Bokushi. La lumière de la lampe à huile tenue entre eux deux lui laissa voir l'hésitation dans le regard sanglant et il pouvait déjà deviner les mots qui quitteraient bientôt ses lèvres :

« Nous devrions peut-être faire demi-tour…

— Pas question ! Oreshi baissa aussitôt la tête face au ton tranchant et s'arrêta de marcher, pour de bon cette fois.

— Nous ne savons même pas où aller. »

Bokushi fut obligé de s'arrêter à son tour s'il voulait rester sous le couvert de leur abri, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de se mettre à courir un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. S'imaginer continuer sans Oreshi fut cependant bien assez pour taire l'idée. Oreshi avait toujours été derrière lui, aussi l'idée de continuer seul lui fut assez étrangère pour qu'il la considère impossible.

Malgré tout, il était bien décidé à continuer, et ce serait avec l'autre rouquin. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, ils ne savaient même pas où ils _étaient_. Une fois la cour du temple hors de vue ils avaient perdu tout point de repère. Nijimura ne les avait jamais emmené plus loin, il disait qu'il faisait trop froid pour cela mais il était certain qu'il n'en voyait tout simplement pas l'intérêt. Il l'avait très bien fait comprendre plus tôt…

« Nous n'avons nulle part où aller, Oreshi. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas trouver un endroit où rester.

— Nijimura-san ne nous a pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas rester. Il tressaillit au grognement railleur de son pair.

— Bizarre, tu n'étais pas aussi sûr de toi tout à l'heure. »

Oreshi ne trouva pas quoi répondre au ton assassin et Bokushi ne vit pas l'intérêt d'insister d'avantage. Ils restèrent côte à côte, immobiles et silencieux, la lueur tremblante de la flamme sur leur visage comme seule preuve de vie. Un oiseau nocturne poussa un cri près de là, et ils reprirent leurs pas d'un même mouvement sans avoir à se consulter. L'urgence dans la voix du volatile avait suffit à leur rappeler les risques de l'immobilité.

Nijimura leur avait dit et répété à maintes reprises de ne pas s'éloigner. Une fois, ils l'avaient aperçu en train de chasser une créature des environs, il n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer, disant simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas à trainer leurs pattes sur son terrain. Ils en avaient donc conclu que l'extérieur comportait ses risques, cela avait à voir avec l'absence d'un nom pour décourager les possibles gêneurs, mais les deux kitsune n'étaient de toute façon pas du genre à compter sur autre chose qu'eux-mêmes.

Ils n'avaient pas peur de cet endroit, de l'obscurité qui se rapprochait d'eux avec chaque pas qu'ils prenaient, des ombres distordues de la végétation ou encore du son étrange des semelles de corde sur la neige fondue… Ils n'avaient pas peur. Ce fait était pourtant loin de rendre la sécurité relative du temple moins attirante.

Toutefois, ils ne devaient pas faire demi tour. Ils ne le pouvaient tout simplement pas. Il n'y avait pas de place pour eux dans ce vieux temple et ils devaient maintenant trouver un autre refuge le temps que… le temps qu'ils trouvent quoi faire ensuite, ou quelque chose du genre.

La journée s'était passée, comme toutes les autres, sans vagues. Les deux renardeaux n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer avant leur rencontre avec le kitsune adulte et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était certainement ce qui rendait le tout aussi facile. Peu importe la vie qu'ils avaient pu avoir avant cela, il était impensable qu'ils aient pu être aussi libres, presque inconscients. Bien entendu, se retrouver à vivre sous le toit d'un inconnu ne rimait pas vraiment avec une insouciance complète, mais comme Nijimura leur avait promis, ils n'avaient pas eu à craindre pour leur vie pour autant.

Leur situation, bien que précaire, avait laissé émerger un sentiment de liberté. Ils pouvaient faire les choix qu'ils souhaitaient sans se soucier des répercussions, et c'était encore ce qu'ils faisaient en errant dans la montagne au beau milieu de la nuit. Le seul problème venait du fait que cette liberté n'était pas forcément égale au désir.

Après plus d'une semaine d'absence, Midorima était revenu, se justifiant par le fait que cela faisait longtemps que lui et Nijimura n'avaient pas joué aux échecs. Le dernier lui avait rappelé à mi voix que ces jeux ne se déroulaient jamais au temple, qu'il allait lui-même voir le médecin lorsqu'il pensait le trouver seul, ce à quoi Midorima ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les plus jeunes kitsune se trouvèrent aussitôt intéressés par le jeu en question. Nijimura n'avait jamais passé plus de temps que nécessaire en leur compagnie : il se contentait de les observer lorsqu'ils étaient à l'extérieur et s'éloignait du temple lorsqu'ils étaient sagement à l'intérieur. Ainsi les journées pouvaient se faire longues et ils ne pouvaient négliger ce nouveau moyen de faire passer le temps.

Midorima avait apporté un set de jeu et l'avait rapidement installé dans la pièce centrale. Il avait commencé à en expliquer les règles, parfois interrompu par Nijimura qui était certain qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour en comprendre la majorité. Mais les deux rouquins avaient déjà mémorisés les déplacements des pièces et leurs promotions, des différents généraux au cavalier. Cela leur avait semblé presque naturel, et ils n'eurent aucun problème à suivre les premiers coups de la partie, critiquant même de temps à autre la façon de jouer (qui ne méritait vraiment pas le nom de stratégie) de Nijimura.

Sans surprise, il se retrouva vite bloqué et perdit la première partie sous le regard moqueur de Bokushi et les conseils amicaux d'Oreshi. Midorima y vit l'occasion de mettre le duo à l'essaie et Nijimura fut tout aussi rapide à leur dire d'aller s'amuser plus loin.

Bokushi était tenté de rester pour montrer à Nijimura qu'il pourrait le vaincre les yeux bandés, mais Oreshi l'emmena à sa suite à l'extérieur, lui rappelant plus tard que l'adulte leur avait conseillé de se méfier de l'humain. Cette fois-là, le regard acier ne s'était posé sur eux que sommairement au début de leur sorti, puis les avait complètement négligé, trop absorbé par le jeu sous ses yeux. Aussi avaient-ils profité des premières minutes pour s'éloigner un peu plus que nécessaire des limites de la cour. Ils passèrent quelques rangées d'arbres, mais le tout perdit vite de son intérêt et ils retournèrent vers le temple.

L'objectif premier avait été de tenter de se rapprocher du plateau pour en observer l'avancée, Oreshi avait déjà des idées de stratégies dont il voulait faire part au brun, mais l'atmosphère qui avait changé du tout au tout depuis leur départ les stoppa net. L'air était beaucoup plus lourd et les voix qu'ils entendaient se faisaient tantôt méfiantes, tantôt mélancoliques.

« Tu as changé, un peu.

— _Un peu_ ? Plus rien n'est comme avant. Il abattit sa tour trois cases en avant et grimaça lorsqu'elle fut aussitôt prise par le fou de Midorima.

— Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu n'y parais, tu savais que ça changerait en les gardant ici.

— Je n'avais pas le choix… ce ne sont que des gosses, merde. » Le front plissé par la tension autant que la réflexion, Nijimura garda son regard rivé vers le plateau et son adversaire n'approfondit pas plus le sujet.

Les deux plus jeunes restèrent immobiles, dissimulés dans l'ombre créée par le soleil couchant. Bokushi, qui brûlait d'envie d'aller rappeler à l'adulte que non, il n'était pas qu'un gamin bon à rien ayant besoin de protection comme il le sous-entendait si bien, fut retenu par la main d'Oreshi sur son bras. Le regard qui lui fit face était d'une froideur qu'il observait rarement chez le second. Oreshi ne réagissait que très rarement dans une impulsion, il encaissait plutôt la situation avec un sourire poli et réfléchissait à comment retourner la situation dans son sens un peu plus tard.

Il lui avait alors dit qu'ils devaient partir et Bokushi avait refusé d'adopter un comportement si lâche, le tout dans des murmures imperceptibles même aux oreilles canines. Les deux kitsune étaient finalement allés chercher leur peu d'affaire, ce seul kimono blanc à vrai dire, et une lampe pour y voir dans la nuit tombante. Ils avaient emprunté l'entrée privilégiée du médecin, celle qui donnait sur les longs escaliers à l'opposé de la cour, et purent facilement naviguer entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer.

Oreshi ne voulait pas croire que le kitsune couleur de cendre avait eu de mauvaises intentions, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait menti. Il avait promis qu'il serait franc, qu'il n'opterait pas pour de petites manigances, et il était déjà à se plaindre dans leur dos. Comment pouvaient-ils rester confiants en la sécurité des lieux après cela ? Malgré le sentiment qui avait finit par se dessiner dans un coin de son esprit, Nijimura restait un étranger. Quelqu'un chez qui ils s'étaient imposés. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si de rien n'était et rester en sachant que leur présence dérangeait.

Ils n'étaient pas sûr d'où venait cette fierté, mais une voix au fond d'eux les interdisait de se montrer aussi faibles. S'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus ils partiraient et vivraient ailleurs. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela. Ils savaient qu'ils en étaient capables, ils le _devaient_ , sinon ce serait bien trop honteux…

Malgré tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils marchaient dans cette stupide montagne et bien qu'ils aient de quoi s'éclairer et se tenir sommairement au chaud, l'absence d'abri sur leur route était décourageant. Leurs jambes se faisaient douloureuses à force de marcher et la nuit était tombée, leur rappelant qu'ils dépassaient grandement leur heure de couché habituelle.

D'autre part, l'absence de présence étrangère était pour le moins déstabilisante. Avec la nuit tombée et les températures encore basses ils ne croisaient que de rares animaux nocturnes et les youkai dont parlait Nijimura n'étaient pas non plus en vue. Ils avaient l'impression d'être prisonniers d'un mauvais rêve, au sein duquel il n'y avait que la chaleur de leurs mains jointes pour les rassurer.

Les deux kitsune s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, profitant d'un tronc partiellement pourri pour se reposer. La tranquillité n'eut le temps de s'installer que Bokushi se propulsait sur ses pieds, le poids écrasant de ses jambes soudainement parmi ses dernières préoccupations. Oreshi s'était également tendu et serra un peu plus le kimono blanc sur ses épaules. Un vent glacé avait soufflé dans leur dos, et ils fixaient dorénavant les alentours sans trouver quoi que ce soit de particulier pour autant.

Ils commencèrent à penser que cette bourrasque de vent et le malaise qui l'accompagnait n'était que le fruit de leur imagination quand la flamme de leur lampe s'éteignit sous leurs yeux incrédules.

« Ce- c'était le vent ? Bokushi tenta de masquer le tremblement de sa voix dans une fausse toux.

— Il n'y a plus d'huile… » Oreshi glissa un doigt dans la soucoupe vide. Quelques secondes plus tôt il y en avait assez pour laisser la mèche allumée encore quelques heure et dorénavant il n'y avait plus la moindre pellicule de gras au fond de la soucoupe. De l'huile ne pouvait pourtant pas disparaître sans raison.

« Succulent. Je vous remercie pour ce repas. » Lança une voix dans leur dos d'un ton monocorde.

Bokushi se retourna d'un bond et ses quatre queues animales se hérissèrent dans un frisson quand une silhouette se dessina dans le noir. L'étranger passa le dos de sa main devant ses lèvres, comme pour en ôter un résidu quelconque de nourriture. Les kitsune eurent besoin de plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas dû pouvoir discerner le mouvement à une telle distance. Une étrange lumière bleuâtre semblait émaner du corps de ce qui ressemblait à un jeune homme. La lueur mettait en avant des cheveux désordonnés et une paire d'yeux de la même couleur et rendait son yukata d'un blanc immaculé plus insolite encore au milieu des ténèbres.

Le regard céruléen les scrutait avec la même attention qu'ils portaient à cet étranger, pourtant les traits du bleuté ne trahissaient aucune surprise. Il finit par pencher la tête sur le côté en interrogation et sembla sur le point de parler quand Bokushi fonça dans sa direction. L'enfant s'était saisit de la plus grosse branche qu'il avait pu trouver à tâtons et courrait dans sa direction pour lui en assener un coup aussi puissant que lui permettait sa stature. Cependant il n'entra jamais en contact avec sa cible, le blanc de l'étoffe de son kimono disparu soudain et il se retrouva à trébucher derrière le jeune homme.

Oreshi resta a fixer la scène d'un air interdit. Il en était certain, Bokushi était passé à travers l'inconnu, pourtant ce dernier restait composé, comme si c'était une chose tout à fait naturelle. Lorsque la figure se retourna pour s'approcher de son frère, toujours au sol avec ses deux mains contre son front, Oreshi sauta sur ses pieds pour le rejoindre en premier.

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'aida à se redresser. Bokushi fut rapide à envoyer des regards mauvais en direction de sa cible, un moyen comme un autre de cacher son embarras et son incompréhension. Intrigué par la faible odeur de sang, Oreshi jeta un œil aux rougeurs sur son front, sans doute l'endroit d'impact avec le sol, mais l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de l'examiner correctement. A l'approche de l'étranger, il le remit sur ses pieds dans l'éventualité d'une fuite éclaire, même s'il ne serait pas si simple de forcer Bokushi à fuir une confrontation.

L'inconnu n'était pas très grand, il ne faisait que deux ou trois têtes de plus qu'eux, pourtant il eut l'arrogance de se baisser pour regarder Bokushi droit dans les yeux. Le bleu de ses yeux était uniforme, presque lisse, rappelant la texture de l'eau et le kitsune se surprit à reculer pour tenter de s'en éloigner.

« Tu vas bien ? » La voix de l'étranger était douce malgré les tentatives de Bokushi et Oreshi trouvait cela troublant qu'il n'ait pas encore perdu patience. Nijimura, lui, aurait déjà crié à plein poumon contre lui. Le soudain souvenir du brun ramena des mises en gardes bien particulières, en plus d'un distant pincement dans sa poitrine.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir par un piège quelconque, Oreshi tenta de se faire plus menaçant en gonflant sa fourrure. Ce ne fut bon qu'à amener un sourire des plus discrets sur les lèvres pâles.

« Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Je pensais m'amuser un peu avec vous, mais vous avez l'air perdu, je me trompe ? »

Oreshi déglutit difficilement, que pouvait-il entendre par là au juste ? Il remarqua alors les traces d'un rouge prononcé contre la peau translucide (il aurait pu jurer être capable de discerner le paysage au travers de lui s'il se concentrait assez) de son cou. Elles formaient un collier bien morbide qui était loin de le rassurer.

« On est pas perdus, on allait chez nous. Objecta Bokushi, arrachant violemment Oreshi à ses pensées.

— Et où est-ce 'chez vous' ?

— Quelque part. » Répondit Bokushi après un moment d'hésitation. Le regard céruléen resta pensif puis le jeune homme se redressa, sans mouvement brusque.

« Je vois. Je ne connais qu'un kitsune dans les parages, et c'est un solitaire. Il marqua une pause puis ajouta, désolé mais nous n'aimons pas vraiment les étrangers par ici. » Un air contrit affaissa ses traits, vite chassé par un large sourire qui s'étendit d'une oreille à l'autre, déformant son visage avec une demi lune complètement noire. Petit à petit, des insectes pouvaient être aperçus, grouillant à l'intérieur de ce corps vide et rampant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour chuter silencieusement à ses pieds.

Les deux kitsune ouvrirent simultanément la bouche pour pousser un cri d'horreur qui mourut dans leur gorge ; en un battement de cil ils lui tournaient le dos pour courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient et aussi loin que possible. Le bleuté rétracta son sourire et prit un cloporte resté le long de sa mâchoire entre deux doigts pour le jeter plus loin. Il regarda les attributs animal disparaître derrière un arbre puis dirigea son regard vers les affaires abandonnées sur le tronc déraciné.

Cachés derrière un buisson épineux, qu'ils avaient été obligés de rejoindre après avoir trébuché plus d'une fois sur les racines devenues invisibles, les kitsune tentaient de reprendre leur souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ?! S'exclama Bokushi sans préambule.

— Sûrement un de ces autres youkai dont parlait Nijimura-san… il avait bien dit que c'était dangereux, nous n'aurions pas dû partir. Je suis désolé…

— Peut-être, mais on ne va pas abandonner si facilement.

— Alors vous connaissez bien Nijimura-san. »

Cette fois-là, deux cris stridents résonnèrent bel et bien dans la montagne. Les enfants, qui s'étaient assis pour détendre les muscles de leurs jambes, se relevèrent trop rapidement et retombèrent aussitôt au sol, pris dans leurs kimono trop grands. Ils essayèrent tout de même de s'éloigner de la menace en se traînant jusqu'à se retrouver pris dans des branches basses.

Il n'y eut pas un mouvement ni une parole d'échangée entre les trois êtres pour de longues secondes. Petit à petit les kitsune prirent conscience de l'importance des mots de l'étranger et Oreshi rassembla son courage pour essayer de parler sans bégayer :

« Et vous, vous connaissez Nijimura-san ? » Confirmer ce fait ne garantissait pas forcément leur sécurité, pourtant il fut certain que c'était le bon chemin à prendre lorsqu'il vit les traits de l'étranger s'adoucir un peu plus. Il hocha la tête comme toute réponse et Oreshi se sentit soudainement plus léger lui-même.

Les deux kitsune se relevèrent et frottèrent leurs petites paumes contre leurs vêtements souillés pour tenter d'en retirer une partie de la boue et de la neige fondue. Ils abandonnèrent rapidement, les mouvements n'ayant fait qu'aggraver la situation. La figure fasse à eux restait de marbre et la soudaine chute d'adrénaline leur rappela brutalement le froid environnant. Un tissu épais ne tarda pas à tomber sur leurs épaules et ils reconnurent immédiatement le kimono blanc filé d'or. Bokushi trouva une nouvelle vague de courage et toisa du regard celui qui venait de les couvrir.

« C'est à nous ! Tu as essayé de le prendre, voleur ?! »

Oreshi ne fut pas assez rapide pour le faire taire et le regretta dès que le regard céruléen se posa sur Bokushi. Encore une fois, le jeune homme fut loin d'adopter la posture autoritaire qu'aurait prise Nijimura dans cette situation. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit ses yeux étaient complètement noirs et vides, à l'exception d'un mille pattes que Bokushi était certain d'avoir vu ramper derrière les orbites.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à quelqu'un qui vous rapporte vos affaires, tu ne crois pas ? » Le jeune kitsune fut rapide à reculer contre l'étoffe de leur kimono comme pour espérer y disparaître et bafouilla des remerciements forcés. L'étranger cligna des yeux et ses paupières se rouvrirent sur des iris d'un bleu serein. Il hocha la tête une fois pour approuver le changement d'attitude et son attention revint sur les deux enfants.

« Mais arrêtons de jouer. Je connais le goût de cette huile, vous venez de chez Nijimura-san, n'est-ce pas ? Tout en parlant il faisait tourner la lampe par son hanse.

— L'huile… l'huile de la lampe ? Le goût ?... Vous l'avez bu ? Demanda soudain Oreshi en se rappelant sa curieuse arrivée.

— En effet, et je devrais m'en excuser. Je voulais simplement vous demander ce que vous faisiez ici à une heure pareille, mais j'avais un petit creux et je n'ai pas pu résister… Nijimura-san a toujours sût se fournir en huile de qualité. Pour d'autres cela aurait peut-être été un argument de poids, mais les kitsune en restèrent interloqué.

— C'est pour ça que tu brilles ? Car tu bois de l'huile ? »

L'inconnu leva une main luisante devant son visage, clignant lentement des yeux, puis un léger rire quitta ses lèvres. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit, mais l'hypothèse enfantine semblait plausible.

« Je suppose que oui. » Répondit-il avec bonne humeur.

Il ignora les langues tirées dans une grimace face à lui, les deux kitsune n'étaient pas prêts d'essayer ce tour là, l'huile ne figurait tout simplement pas sur leur menu. L'expression du bleuté redevint sérieuse en un instant.

« Nijimura-san sait-il que vous êtes ici ? Ils échangèrent un regard hésitant.

— Pas vraiment.

— Alors dépêchons-nous de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne s'inquiète. »

Le ton employé ne laissait aucune place aux objections, sans pour autant se faire autoritaire et les kitsune ne trouvèrent pas le courage de résister. Après les émotions de cette nuit : l'impression d'être observés à chaque instant, la solitude, l'immensité de ces montagnes et l'étrangeté de cette rencontre ; le souvenir d'un futon dans une chambre chaude ne pouvait que les charmer.

Ainsi, même si cet étrange personnage oscillait constamment entre le danger potentiel et le réconfort, et qu'ils pourraient parfaitement le suivre dans l'obscurité grâce à l'étrange lueur qui émanait de son corps, Oreshi se saisit tout de même de la main tendue. Avec surprise il constata qu'il ne passa pas au travers comme l'avait fait Bokushi plus tôt, mais la peau restait aussi froide que l'air environnant.

Le bleuté regarda les environs puis se décida à partir dans une certaine direction, que les kitsune devinèrent être celle du temple. Mais vraiment, l'étranger aurait pu les emmener où il le souhaitait : ils étaient complètement perdus. Les enjambées du jeune homme restaient petites, permettant aux enfants de suivre sans avoir à se presser.

A force de marcher, Oreshi prit conscience de tout ce qu'était en train de faire ce parfait étranger pour eux et ne put s'empêcher de se demander à qui ils devaient leurs remerciements.

« Qui êtes-vous, monsieur ?

— Kuroko Tetsuya, un ami de Nijimura-san. Et vous ?

— Il s'appelle Bokushi, et moi Oreshi. Hm… qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement ? Demanda-t-il après une hésitation, certain que malgré les apparences ce Kuroko Tetsuya n'était pas un humain ordinaire comme Midorima.

— On m'appelle par beaucoup de noms, mais je préfère le simple terme de fantôme. »

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'étaient ces « fantômes » mais ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions, peu désireux d'étaler leur ignorance devant ce plus-tout-à-fait étranger. Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient être sûr qu'il était digne de confiance, ou de l'endroit où il les emmenait vraiment, ils se laissèrent guider dans les ténèbres, car vraiment, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Et cette impression d'impuissance était insoutenable.


	6. Sixième Parchemin

_**Merci de votre patience, et désolée pour le temps que je mets entre chaque publication ! Malheureusement, je dois jongler entre mes études et mon boulot, alors ce n'est pas très facile de caser de l'écriture dans tout ça… Mais ne vous en faites pas, cette histoire ne sera pas abandonnée !**_

 _ **Merci de lire, et passez un bon weekend !**_

* * *

 **Sixième Parchemin**

S'il n'avait pas été aussi alerte, il l'aurait certainement manqué. Une lueur d'un bleu pâle qui se déplaçait lentement, telle un feu follet, et disparaissait derrière un tronc pour réapparaitre un peu plus loin. Une lueur qui était trop loin pour être un simple reflet de sa lanterne de papier sur la neige éparse.

Il avait de fortes suspicions sur l'identité de cette soudaine présence et il n'avait encore rien trouvé de son côté : lui demander de l'aide n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Nijimura lâcha les branches du buisson maltraité et le laissa reprendre sa forme naturelle. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui l'avait poussé à fouiller la pauvre plante, sans doute était-il plus désespéré qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Et ce fut sûrement pour cette raison qu'il accéléra le pas en voyant son point de repère disparaître derrière une autre ombre. Il n'y avait vraiment que _lui_ pour être à la fois si voyant et si discret et même si le concerné n'était pas de son avis, le kitsune était certain que c'était un trait présent bien avant sa mort. Lorsque la silhouette lumineuse revint enfin dans son champ de vision, et bien plus proche de lui qui plus est, il n'eut aucun remord à héler son nom.

Sans faute, la silhouette s'immobilisa et le visage d'une pâleur morbide se tourna dans sa direction. Nijimura combla la distance tout en commençant à parler, et sa voix trahit bien plus l'urgence de la situation qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

« Kuroko. Deux kitsune. Dis-moi que tu as vu deux kitsune. Hauts comme trois pommes, pelage roux – non, carrément rouge. » Il s'apprêtait à continuer sur la description de leur regard, qui était après tout certainement la première chose dont on se rappellerait après les avoir croisé, mais il fut stoppé par l'accent que prirent les lèvres fantomatiques.

Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il ressentirait autant de colère contre le sourire si rare du bleuté. Il connaissait assez le fantôme pour savoir qu'il ne souriait ainsi que lorsqu'il avait un coup d'avance, ou qu'une situation avait prit un tournant secrètement espéré. Or, Nijimura en cette nuit plus que jamais, détestait l'impression d'être à la traîne. Il s'apprêtait à ordonner à Kuroko de cracher le morceau quand le jeune fantôme agit de lui-même et pivota légèrement sur le côté.

« Il est bien possible que vous parliez de ces kitsune-là. »

Nijimura n'eut pas le courage de souligner la stupidité de sa phrase – il était le seul kitsune vivant dans cette montagne après tout – trop occupé à fixer les silhouettes enfantines. Les huit queues étaient complètement immobiles dans leur dos et tournées vers le sol, et leurs oreilles de renard étaient couchées dans leur cheveux courts comme pour y disparaître. Ils avaient bien raison d'avoir honte.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a prit ?! Disparaître comme ça sans dire un mot ! Ce n'est pas comme si je vous retenais prisonniers ici ! La moindre des choses c'est de prévenir son hôte quand on se casse ! »

Le regard sévère d'un bleu frigorifiant ne servit en rien à l'arrêter. Non, ce fut plutôt le tremblement discret des toutes petites épaules, mêlé au regard hétérochrome assassin. Il était sincèrement surpris que Bokushi n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche. Certes, ils n'étaient pas bavards, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu rester aussi calme face à autant « d'affronts ». Son regard laissait imaginer tous les mots outrés qui ne passaient pas ses lèvres, tandis que le fin tremblement qui les habitait lui et son frère donnait plutôt l'impression qu'ils voulaient fuir loin d'ici.

Les voir soudain si hésitant, si partagés entre la peur et la confiance, plongea à son tour Nijimura dans la confusion. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua les vêtements, _ses_ vêtements, souillés de boue, de neige fondue et de branches et feuillages divers. Le regard acier passa rapidement les figures en vue et il poussa un petit soupir soulagé, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle, en ne constatant aucune blessure. Tout de même, ils devaient être morts de froid.

« Retournons au temple. On parlera une fois là-bas. Kuroko, tu viens également. »

Si le bleuté avait demandé une explication, il aurait répondu qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Mais vraiment, il était surtout curieux de savoir pourquoi la main d'Oreshi restait dans la sienne alors qu'ils ne devaient pas se connaître depuis plus d'une heure ou deux. Il n'y eut aucune question cependant. Le fantôme le suivit sans un mot, entraînant derrière lui les deux kitsune. Ce fut Kuroko, _Kuroko_ et non lui qui les fit avancer. Cette pensée l'agaça plus qu'il ne se le serait jamais permis.

Une fois la bâtisse familière en vue, le comportement des enfants retrouva un peu de normalité : ils refusèrent catégoriquement de rester dehors auprès du feu, comme ils en avaient à leur tour pris l'habitude, et s'éloignèrent de Kuroko pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Nijimura ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui avait pu ainsi les effrayer, il avait de plus en plus hâte qu'on lui explique la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur les tatamis. Kuroko, face à Nijimura, avait fait preuve de sa politesse habituelle et avait fait attention à correctement plier son kimono sous ses jambes en s'asseyant. Le brun ne s'était jamais imposé ces manières et avait depuis longtemps abandonné de convaincre Kuroko de faire de même en sa présence. Il vit les kitsune observer longuement le contraste de leurs positions, puis finalement opter pour imiter les gestes du bleuté. Nijimura fixa durement Kuroko.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu as une des mes lanternes ?

— Rassurez-vous, je ne l'ai pas volée. Oreshi-kun et Bokushi-kun n'en avaient plus besoin.

— Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois _boire_ dedans.

— Vous devez admettre que c'est plus pratique ainsi, comme ça vous n'avez pas à salir de tasse. » Et, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, il inclina la soucoupe d'argent contre ses lèvres et prit une nouvelle gorgée d'huile. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'en retirer la mèche, bon sang.

Il fut soulagé que les deux petits youkai ne cherchent pas à l'imiter cette fois-là, à vrai dire, ils semblaient tout aussi dégoûtés que lui-même. Malgré la mine satisfaite de Kuroko, Nijimura ne s'habituerait jamais à cette habitude du fantôme. Pas plus qu'il n'accepterait sa consommation outrageante d'huile, grandement multipliée à chaque visite du bleuté.

Les tasses de thé des kitsune se firent un peu moins fumantes et les enfants s'empressèrent de les boire, sans doute un peu trop vite à en croire leurs grimaces. Pourtant ils n'en perdirent pas une goutte et Nijimura se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient sans doute rien bu ni mangé depuis leur départ. Il déposa sa propre tasse devant eux et alla refaire du thé tout en réchauffant les restes du midi.

Une fois les bols devant eux c'est à peine si Oreshi murmura un remerciement avant d'en engloutir le contenu. Le tout lui rappela des souvenirs qu'il avait depuis longtemps enfouie au fond de sa mémoire et il préféra feindre un soudain intérêt pour les murs fins de la bâtisse. Le silence fut entretenu jusqu'au claquement étouffé propre aux bols reposés vides sur la paille tressée du sol.

« Maintenant je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vous avez de la chance d'être tombés sur Kuroko. Un autre youkai vous aurait mis en pièce. Je vous avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas vous aventurer seuls loin du temple.

— Ce n'est pas nous qui avons rompu notre promesse les premiers. »

Nijimura ne sût quoi dire face au ton cassant de Bokushi. Que voulait-il dire par là exactement ? Il commençait à penser qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour entretenir une conversation logique quand Bokushi reprit la parole. Ses mots se faisaient encore plus tranchants, certainement était-il agacé par la confusion inscrite sur son visage :

« Tu avais dit que tu ne manigancerais rien, que tu serais honnête. Mais avec Shintarou c'était une toute autre histoire. Tu nous laisses rester ici car tu penses qu'on est faibles, et bien laisse moi te dire que j'ai pas besoin de toi, Shuuzou ! »

Il n'avait pas inclus Oreshi dans cette dernière proclamation, mais le regard décidé de ce dernier montrait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il repensa soudain à son court échange avec Midorima, ses mots se rejouant dans son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante. Comment avait-il pu négliger leur présence et parler ainsi ? Qui ne prendrait pas mal un tel étalage de pitié et d'ennui ? Non, le véritable problème était sans doute qu'il avait cru que ses paroles cruelles correspondaient à la réalité.

Mais cette réalité était révolue.

Dès l'instant que le portail avait transpercé le ciel, il s'était imaginé sa vie changer d'une façon où d'une autre. Ce quotidien paisible, ses petites habitudes décidées par lui et lui seul : il y tenait. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que deux gamins sortis de nulle part changent le tout si brutalement. Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, alors il en avait lâchement jeté la responsabilité sur les circonstances.

Ils n'étaient que des enfants. Des enfants qui ne connaissaient rien à ces montagnes, ni à la vie en général. Malgré ses promesses, il avait bien continué d'espérer que quelqu'un viendrait, revendiquerait un quelconque lien de parenté avec eux et les remmènerait d'où ils venaient. Il pourrait critiquer leur fuite, mais vraiment, c'était lui le plus lâche des trois. Et cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, il ne fut que légèrement soulagé à leur soudaine disparition. Un soulagement bref qui ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de l'épaisseur du silence qui s'était refermé sur lui.

L'ignorance avait été insupportable. Ils étaient sous sa responsabilité, il l'avait _décidé_ dès qu'ils leur avait assuré qu'ils pouvaient rester, non, dès qu'il les avait ramené des montagnes gelées. Il aurait ensuite pu les laisser au soin de Midorima, ou les confier à un autre youkai de son entourage, pourtant il choisit de s'occuper d'eux lui-même. En partie en tant que devoir envers sa propre espèce, et surtout car une fois le silence brisé il était difficile de le réimposer.

Nijimura avait toujours été un solitaire, gardant des contacts peu fréquents avec ceux qu'il appelait amis, et chassant toute présence de sa demeure. Comme si les présences extérieures étaient vouées à lui imposer leurs attentes. Au final, c'était lui qui s'était limité de la sorte. Seuls les humains à la vie fuyante pouvaient espérer une existence immobile, ce désir ridicule n'était bon qu'à corrompre une existence millénaire. Et c'était de simples enfants tout aussi maladroits que lui qui le lui avaient montré.

Comme le disait si bien Bokushi, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Il n'avait pas à se sentir obligé de les garder sous son toit, il n'y avait pas d'excuses possibles, il était le seul responsable de cette situation. Et au fond, peut-être bien que c'était lui qui avait besoin de cette présence. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il avait retourné les environs à leur recherche, même bien après le départ de Midorima qui ne pouvait se permettre de rester si tard à l'extérieur.

« C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas été très honnête… Enfin vous ne l'avez pas tellement été non plus en disparaissant comme ça, le regard réprobateur de Kuroko l'empêcha de s'étendre plus longuement sur le sujet. Mais… mais si vous _voulez_ bien rester, Midorima a laissé le jeu de Shogi ici, il a dit qu'il était trop lourd pour s'embêter à le redescendre, c'est sa façon de dire qu'il veut vous laisser essayer. Et puis, même si vous n'avez pas assez confiance pour rester, vous pourrez passer de temps en temps, maintenant que les futons sont là de toute façon… »

Le silence tomba avec sa dernière syllabe, le faisant se sentir terriblement stupide et étranger. Dans son propre salon, _bordel !_ Un regard en direction de Kuroko suffit à comprendre l'amusement de ce dernier face à la situation. Il s'apprêtait à mettre le fantôme dehors quand Oreshi prit pitié de lui.

« Si cela ne présente pas trop d'inconvénients, je-, nous resterons ici avec vous, Nijimura-san. »

Il hocha lentement la tête et donna son accord à mi-voix, prenant le temps d'observer les expressions un peu plus détendues des jeunes kitsune dont les yeux restaient rivés sur leurs poings posés sur leurs genoux.

« Enfin ne croyez pas que j'en resterai là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Tu restes rarement dans la montagne à des heures pareilles, Kuroko, pas seul en tout cas.

— Je n'étais pas vraiment seul, n'est-ce pas ? … A vrai dire, je venais vous voir, Nijimura-san, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le brun n'était pas dupe. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que je voyais Midorima-kun venir jusqu'ici et je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Maintenant, j'en comprends un peu mieux la raison. » Conclut-il avec un sourire en direction des enfants.

Par la suite, Nijimura pressa les deux kitsune à raconter en détail leur escapade, plus curieux qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre quant aux heures pendant lesquelles ils avaient échappé à sa surveillance. Il découvrit avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient croisés que Kuroko, bien que ce ne fut pas sans rebondissement. Il s'était douté que le fantôme avait usé de ses illusions à un moment ou à un autre, mais lui jeta tout de même un regard désapprobateur, pour la forme.

Au fur et à mesure de leur récit, les kitsune sortaient un peu plus de leur coquille pour finir par conter le tout avec entrain. Ayant tout oublié de la frayeur ressentie dans les bois, Bokushi mimait des attaques d'ombres maléfiques, jouant à la fois le rôle du démon et de sa personne héroïque. Il avait été précisé plus tôt qu'ils n'avaient rien rencontré de tel mais les plus âgés les laissèrent nourrir leurs fantaisies, quelque peu amusés par le spectacle. Aussi Kuroko se contenta de hausser un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit Oreshi affirmer qu'ils avaient presque terrassé le fantôme.

Bien qu'inventés, les récits surent attiser la curiosité de Nijimura quant aux pouvoirs des jeunes kitsune. Il n'avait après tout jamais vu de kitsune si jeunes et arborant le pouvoir spirituel de quatre queues. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de donner libre court à ses questions. Le récit touchait tout juste à sa fin et le visage des enfants s'imprégnait petit à petit de fatigue. Il devait se faire tard et Nijimura n'en fut aucunement surpris.

« Vous pouvez aller vous coucher si vous êtes fatigués, votre chambre est là pour ça. »

Ce fut en le disant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de la pièce en question comme de _leur_ chambre. L'idée ne lui semblait pourtant pas si dérangeante que cela. Oreshi et Bokushi semblèrent noter la différence également car ils stoppèrent aussitôt leurs mouvements – un début de bayement et un petit poing contre un œil doré endormi. Malgré les quelques coups d'œil désireux en direction du couloir familier, ils restèrent sur place. Nijimura trouva leur entêtement d'une idiotie injustifiée et s'apprêtait à reformuler sa proposition en tant qu'ordre, pour être devancé par la voix douce de l'esprit.

« Je reviendrai vite, promis. » Les regards rougeoyant scrutèrent Kuroko à la recherche d'un mensonge qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas puis les formes disparurent derrière les portes du petit salon. L'acier les suivit avec perplexité, pour ensuite se river à son tour sur la forme fantomatique.

« Comment tu fais ça au juste ? Les faire écouter si facilement ? Précisa-t-il devant l'air faussement naïf de Kuroko.

— Ce n'est pas si compliqué… Nijimura-san, vivre avec des enfants et vivre avec des frères et sœurs sont deux choses très différentes. » L'oreille droite du kitsune eut un tic agacé. La conversation prenait un tournant qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Kuroko savait que le sujet de son passé n'était pas à aborder sans précautions, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, comme d'habitude :

« Vos frères et sœurs vous voyaient peut être comme un adulte, mais vous restiez un enfant né avant eux. Même si vous aviez plus d'expérience, ils avaient d'autres adultes auxquels se référer comme exemple ou pour instaurer des règles. Dans le cas présent _vous_ êtes l'adulte de référence en question. Vous devez être plus clair Nijimura-san, et ne pas leur laisser voir vos doutes. Les enfants sont sensibles à ce genre d'atmosphère.

— Et tu es de si bon conseil car… ? Demanda le brun avec une moue provocatrice.

— Car, comparé à vous, j'étais encore un enfant il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, je suppose. Cependant, je dois avouer que la situation m'échappe un peu. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à recueillir autre chose que des chats de gouttière.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas froid aux yeux, à prêcher la bonne parole sans rien savoir.

— Je pense en avoir vu assez pour vous orienter dans la bonne direction. » Malgré son ton posé, Nijimura ne manqua pas la lueur malicieuse dans le regard d'azur et ne pu retenir un pouffement moqueur de s'élever dans sa gorge.

Kuroko ne partirait certainement pas avant d'avoir entendu toute l'histoire et Nijimura décida de jouer les hôtes agréables en réapprovisionnant sa tasse – lanterne – d'huile. Mais le poids au bout de son poignet était décidément trop léger et un coup d'œil au fond du pichet lui fit constater qu'il était vide. Il était certain de n'avoir pas servit plus d'une fois Kuroko et n'eut aucun mal à en conclure que le bleuté n'avait eu aucun remord à boire le tout quand son attention était ailleurs. Il feignit aussitôt l'ignorance et Nijimura, n'ayant pas le courage de réclamer des comptes se mit à lui raconter les évènements de quelques semaines auparavant.

…

Nijimura ne fut aucunement surpris quand à midi passé les jeunes kitsune n'étaient toujours pas levés. Il n'alla vérifier qu'une fois s'ils étaient toujours dans la chambre – non, _leur_ chambre, se rappelait-il durement – et une fois qu'il eut constaté la présence de deux bosses sous les couvertures des futons rapprochés l'un de l'autre, il décida de les laisser se reposer comme il se fallait. Après tout, la veille n'avait pas été des plus reposantes et lui-même était plus qu'heureux de s'accorder un moment pour profiter de la cour.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux changements dans les environs. Il préférait habituellement s'éloigner un peu de la construction artificielle du temple pour contempler les lois de la nature à leur œuvre. Il avait omis ce qui l'entourait. Il faut dire qu'il ne passait habituellement pas autant de temps dans les parages, observation ou non, il n'était pas rare qu'il ne revienne que pour dormir, aux petites heures du matin.

Avec l'arrivée du soleil culminant de début d'après-midi, ce qui hier formait des amas de neige lourde et humide n'était plus que des flaques d'eau stagnant à la surface. Le sol était encore trop gelé pour les absorber complètement. Les oiseaux se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, vite suivis par d'autres espèces qui avaient été réveillées par leur chant prometteur. Le printemps approchait bel et bien. Tout le criait haut et fort, les sons comme les odeurs et les couleurs.

Son attention fut capturée un peu plus tard par un éclat de rouge à sa droite. Oreshi s'assit à côté de lui en silence et sembla quelque peu déçu lorsque le regard acier se tourna vers lui. Pendant quelques minutes ils regardèrent les environs, puis la voix d'Oreshi brisa le silence dans sa candeur habituelle :

« Vous devez vraiment être vieux pour aimer faire ça toute la journée. » Nijimura voulu s'énerver et avait déjà plus d'un juron sur le bout de la langue, prêts à remettre l'enfant à sa place. Ce fut l'absence de moquerie ou de mépris dans le ton du rouquin qui l'en empêcha. Le ricanement qu'il entendit dans son dos était une toute autre histoire.

Mais l'enfant avait déjà disparu lorsqu'il se retourna et le brun abandonna toute idée de vengeance. Il alla plutôt leur faire quelque chose à manger : ils auraient besoin de forces pour l'après-midi qui les attendait.

Lorsqu'il leur fit part de ses pensées sans pour autant dévoiler la nature de leur activité, un air méfiant semblable à celui des jours suivants leur arrivée prit possession de leur visage. Un peu plus tard, il n'en restait plus une trace ; toute appréhension remplacée par de l'impatience.

Kuroko lui avait dit que dorénavant, qu'il le veuille ou non, il était devenu une sorte de figure parentale. Il s'était alors efforcé de se rappeler de ce que ses parents avaient l'habitude de faire pour les occuper après un caprice quelconque. Même si les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes il se rappelait de ce jour où une des portes de la maison avait rendu l'âme dans un de leurs jeux. Bien entendu ils avaient dû les réparer, mais un enfant grondé se faisant particulièrement lent à la besogne, leur mère avait finit par céder et rendre le tout un peu plus intéressant.

Il finit de disposer dans la chambre les différents papiers, de riz ou de parchemin, qu'il avait pu trouver et fut soulagé de voir qu'ils constituaient une variété de couleur acceptable. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de l'encre qu'il ne possédait qu'en noir et rouge – il n'écrivait pas souvent et le choix lui suffisait amplement. Il alla finalement chercher des pinceaux, un récipient d'eau et une petite caisse qui contenait autrefois une grande quantité de bougies. Pendant ce temps, l'attention des enfants était déjà portée sur les différentes sortes de papier.

Les dernières additions à leur arsenal surent néanmoins capturer leur intérêt. Ils se tournèrent vers lui dans un mouvement étrangement symétrique, leurs oreilles dressées sur leur tête en impatience. Il devait admettre que le regard combiné des deux kitsune était une des choses les plus perturbantes qu'il ait jamais vu. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer les explications :

« Puisque c'est _votre_ chambre maintenant, autant que vous y mettiez votre patte. Comme ça, ça vous tiendra occupés cinq minutes aussi… Marmonna-t-il vaguement puis il reprit plus clairement, du moment que vous n'en mettez pas partout, vous pouvez décorer les portes comme bon vous semble. Si vous le mouillez un peu, le papier collera au papier de riz des portes ; pour l'encre, je suis sûr que vous trouverez quoi en faire. Ah oui, dernière chose : Oreshi, tu es le seul à pouvoir utiliser ça. Finit-il en tendant une vieille paire de ciseaux à l'interpelé.

— Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste ! La rébellion ne se fit pas attendre.

— Car tu as déjà prouvé que tu étais dangereux avec. Allez, amusez-vous. » Et il se dépêcha de quitter la pièce avant que Bokushi ne prenne l'idée de défendre ses privilèges plus vigoureusement.

Comme il l'avait espéré, les deux compères furent enthousiasmés par l'idée et s'adonnèrent à la tâche durant tout le début d'après-midi. Nijimura avait pu reprendre son observation des environs dans le plus grand des calmes, à l'exception des mots qui continuaient de retentir à ses oreilles. Les murmures excités finirent par avoir raison de lui et il passa le reste de l'après-midi dans un coin de la chambre en travaux ; à frotter les pierres à encre lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin et s'interdisant de commentaires lorsque Bokushi se saisissait des outils interdits.

Sa patience connaissait tout de même des limites, et il ne fut pas long à aller chercher de quoi s'occuper : un vieux recueil de poèmes, écrit par la concubine d'un empereur dont il avait oublié le nom. Son entière et complète attention ne fut requise que beaucoup plus tard, une fois la porte comme les jeux improvisés avec les chutes de papier délaissés.

Il releva les yeux vers des portes qui n'avaient plus rien de familier. Le tiers inférieur du papier de riz avait été repeint en rouge d'un côté et noir de l'autre, et quelques silhouettes de papier y avaient été collées, mais la majorité d'entre elles se trouvaient au dessus des zones encrées. Il avait l'impression que toutes les formes imaginables avaient été posées côte à côte dans une galaxie chaotique. Des simples formes géométriques aux silhouettes de bols de riz et objets du quotidien, des fleurs qu'il reconnaissait des rares kimono brodés qu'il possédait aux quelques animaux qu'ils avaient pu observer ces derniers jours. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait possiblement manquer.

Pourtant, il fut forcé de se lever et d'approcher les portes car, apparemment, le haut des battants étaient restés inaccessibles et demandaient l'intervention de quelqu'un de plus grand (les mots écorchèrent la gorge de Bokushi).

Suivant les directions des rouquins il se retrouva à fixer de droite à gauche un grand renard découpé dans du papier peint d'encre noire, suivit par deux plus petits, faits de papier rouge. Agrandissant un peu plus sa surprise, deux autres formes découpées lui furent tendues : une de papier vert, maladroitement taillée – et il du se retenir de rire en remarquant à quel point cela ressemblait à un kappa – puis une silhouette arrondie de papier bleu clair qui se rapprochait d'une version enfantine d'un fantôme.

Il recula de quelques pas et observa de nouveau le résultat, complet cette fois. Les constellations d'objets divers n'avaient pas plus de sens, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour représenter le monde que s'étaient construits les enfants en si peu de temps. Tout lui était familier, insistant un peu plus sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre que leurs expériences à ses côté comme référence. Il n'arrivait pourtant plus à ressentir la pitié qui l'avait saisit à leur rencontre.

Nijimura ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fixait la fresque improvisée et eut bien du mal à retenir un sursaut quand les deux vois identiques ressurgirent :

« Alors ?

— Tu en pense quoi, Shuuzou ?

— Ca dépend, vous en êtes contents ? Il ne put retenir un sourire aux deux hochements de tête enthousiastes. Alors je suppose que ce n'est pas si mal. Il faudra encore travailler sur la consigne 'ne pas en mettre partout' par contre. » Ajouta-t-il avec un regard pour les vêtements, mains et joues souillées d'encre.

Toutefois, aucun des enfants ne releva la remarque, et lui non plus n'y faisait déjà plus très attention ; car vraiment, c'était parfait.


	7. Septième Parchemin

_**Bonjours à tous et merci de votre patience ! Cela fait un peu longtemps que je n'ai pas publié sur cette fic, mais c'est car en attendant j'ai publié un OS, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil , hu hu.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, merci à vous tous qui lisez, suivez et commentez, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir des notifications sur cette fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également, avec l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage, suspeeens…**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous ayez passer de bonnes fêtes, et profiterez d'une belle année 2016.**_

 ** _Merci également à toi, ma chère_ _Kara_ _pour avoir eu la gentillesse de venir jeter un œil par ici. Je suis très contente que les divers personnages te plaisent. Pour Midorima, il n'est bien qu'un simple docteur, il a juste des centres d'intérêts très spéciaux, ah ah ! J'espère que tu as passé de supers fêtes, et encore merci~_**

* * *

 **Septième Parchemin**

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu après leur petite escapade : les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas passés dans la peur des environs. Il se rappelait parfaitement être lui-même resté une longue semaine en réclusion après avoir quitté son terrier natale pour la première fois.

La nature sauvage, malgré la constante supervision de son père, l'avait submergé et il lui avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à sa puissance. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues réflexions sur ce qu'elle représentait vraiment, et les responsabilités qui lui incombaient une fois qu'il quittait la surveillance de ses parents, qu'il avait à nouveau risqué de s'y aventurer.

Les deux jeunes kitsune, eux, lui rappelaient bien plus le kitsune qu'il était devenu par la suite. Fut-ce de par leur heureuse rencontre avec Kuroko durant leur escapade, ou par simple force de caractère, ils n'avaient aucun problème à s'enfoncer sous le couvert des arbres durant la journée. Leur témérité forçait Nijimura à les rappeler à l'ordre régulièrement, pour les voir s'éloigner à nouveau dès qu'autre chose éveillait leur curiosité.

Le manège ne dura pas très longtemps avant qu'il ne cherche à y mettre un terme.

Ils voulaient croire que tout ce qu'ils trouveraient dans ces bois ne seraient que des petits esprits joueurs de tour ? Soit. Mais il ne les laisserait pas partir avant d'être certain qu'ils pourraient faire face à ce qu'il savait se trouver réellement dans la montagne.

Il leur ordonna d'approcher, et ils s'y plièrent avec une docilité plus qu'agréable. Il les passa en revue d'un œil critique quand ils se stoppèrent face à lui et, une main sur la hanche, leur demanda sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire au juste, pour vous défendre ? » Les regards jetés sur sa personne auraient suffi à faire se remettre en question l'empereur lui-même. C'était là une des prouesses bien effrayantes de l'enfance.

Sa main quitta sa hanche pour aller se reposer contre sa nuque un bref instant, aussi brièvement que ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il se ressaisit :

« Est-ce que vous savez utiliser vos pouvoirs de kitsune ?

— Evidemment ! S'exclama Bokushi après une courte, mais bien réelle hésitation, et vraiment cela voulait tout dire.

— Donc on commence par les bases. Je suppose que le combat au corps à corps n'est pas mieux, et il prit le grognement discret pour un 'oui' , commençons par le spirituel alors. »

Nijimura leur expliqua patiemment les bases de leurs pouvoirs, préférant commencer par les origines. Il leur répéta alors ce qu'il avait lu dans de vieux parchemins quand il n'était qu'un peu plus âgé qu'eux. Comment un jour, il y a si longtemps que seuls les Dieux pouvaient en témoigner, un vieux renard avait accumulé assez de sagesse auprès des moines du temple où il résidait humblement pour obtenir des pouvoirs le rapprochant d'une semi-divinité.

Les moines prirent cet évènement pour un véritable miracle, un cadeau des Dieux qui les félicitaient pour leur bonté auprès de l'animal qui, selon la rumeur, aurait vécu près d'un siècle. Le temple fut alors dédié à l'animal qui fut traité comme l'égal des divinités et les renards gagnèrent plus de respect dans le cœur des hommes. Par la suite, les cas de renards franchissant le pas entre animal et youkai se firent plus nombreux dans les écrits.

Bien entendu, le phénomène restait rare, ne serait-ce que parce que l'espérance de vie d'un renard est naturellement courte. Aussi les premières progénitures de kitsune ne virent le jour que bien plus tard et on constata qu'une grande partie de la sagesse portée par les parents était léguée à leurs enfants. Les kitsune cessèrent alors de se reposer sur une vie animale sainte pour multiplier leurs rangs et les grandes familles furent créées.

Il précisa ensuite que l'étendue des pouvoirs et, souvent, l'âge d'un kitsune pouvaient être déterminées par son nombre de queues, bien qu'ils le savaient déjà. Bokushi ne pu retenir une remarque désobligeante quant à son apparente infériorité. Il est vrai que le brun n'avait que trois queues, une de moins que les petits démons, mais c'est bien pour cela qu'il voulait voir ce dont ils étaient capables.

En effet, ce qu'il ne précisa pas c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vu un kitsune naître avec autant de queues, ou en développer autant en si peu de temps. Le peu de théories jamais formulées voulaient que les pouvoirs d'un kitsune se développent généralement à raison d'une queue par siècle, et il refusait de croire qu'ils puissent être plus âgés que lui. Perte de mémoire ou non.

« Comme le souligne le nom, c'est un pouvoir 'spirituel' qui est donc lié à votre propre esprit. Il n'y a pas de recette secrète pour permettre à tout le monde de les utiliser, ça dépend beaucoup de vous.

— Donc tu es inutile.

— _Donc_ je pourrai vous guider vers les étapes les plus importantes. Tout d'abord, n'oubliez pas que ce sont des illusions : vous voulez projeter ce que vous imaginez dans le monde réel. Alors vous avez besoin de toute votre concentration. Premièrement, vous visualisez bien ce que vous voulez créer ; vous pouvez fermer les yeux si ça vous y aide. Ensuite vous avez besoin de trouver un réceptacle, c'est ce que vous allez changer. »

Bien que Bokushi avait déclaré savoir comment s'y prendre, Nijimura remarqua non sans satisfaction qu'il le laissait sagement continuer ses explications. Sachant que le lui faire remarquer chasserait le silence reposant, il s'efforça à continuer comme si de rien n'était :

« Certains kitsune très puissants peuvent modifier des lieux entiers, mais plus un objet est petit plus c'est simple. J'aurais bien commencé avec les classiques, mais ça sera pour le printemps. »

Un fin sourire gagna ses lèvres alors que le sourire identique de son père lui revenait en mémoire, toujours aussi familier malgré les siècles écoulés. Pendant ses jeunes années, ce fut son père qui lui enseigna tout ce qu'il savait, lui montrant comment transformer une feuille d'arbre coincée entre son index et son majeur. Il avait été le seul à pouvoir profiter de ces moments. Lorsque ses jeunes frères et sœurs furent en âge de contrôler leurs pouvoirs, leur père était bien trop malade pour leur faire suivre le même enseignement. La tâche était alors retombée sur lui, le fils aîné.

Il n'en avait pas eu le choix.

Il secoua doucement la tête pour se débarrasser de ces nouveaux souvenirs moins agréables et se pencha pour ramasser trois petites pierres qui faisaient tâche dans le sable fin de la cour. Le brun ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer son moment de silence et jeta une pierre à chaque enfant, gardant la troisième entre son pouce et son indexe.

« Pour appliquer votre illusion à un objet, il faut que votre énergie spirituelle puisse entrer en contact avec l'objet en question. Le plus simple c'est de toucher l'objet directement, mais avec le temps vous pourrez vous projeter sur de bonnes distances. Pour la suite… c'est quelques chose que vous sentirez avec vos trippes. Pensez que vous essayer d'appliquer une petite partie de vous à quelque chose d'extérieur. »

Il eut tout juste finit ses mots que la pierre avait déjà pris la forme d'un pinceau identique à ceux utilisés quelques jours plus tôt pour redécorer la chambre des enfants. Oreshi laissa un petit 'oh' admiratif quitter ses lèvres, Bokushi lui avait plutôt l'air renfrogné.

« C'est complètement inutile, qui utiliserait un pinceau pour se défendre ?

— C'est un exemple. Nijimura se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et ajouta en défit, tu n'as qu'à essayer.

— Ne me sous-estime pas, Shuuzou ! »

Les petites mains se refermèrent autour de la pierre avec violence, si bien que les deux spectateurs ne purent retenir une grimace de douleur en imaginant les angles de la pierre contre la peau fragile. Le kitsune, lui, n'en avait rien à faire, ou ne le montra aucunement. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes. Puis rouvrit les yeux pour brandir une pierre identique sous le nez de Nijimura.

Malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu dire sur l'importance du contrôle auprès des enfants, il n'y avait vraiment rien qui aurait pu empêcher Nijimura d'éclater de rire à cet instant précis. Pas plus qu'il ne pu se retenir de penser qu'il était _presque_ mignon quand les rougeurs s'emparèrent du visage si sérieux de Bokushi. Il entendit même un petit ricanement de la part d'Oreshi, rapidement étouffé dans sa manche. Il était de plus en plus difficile de différencier la chevelure rousse du visage brûlant de honte.

« Les illusions ne servent à rien de toute façon. Ce qu'il faut c'est de la vraie force. » Marmonna Bokushi en fixant ses pieds.

Il allait lever un regard défiant vers Nijimura mais fut arrêté par une large main ébouriffant les mèches de cheveux entre ses oreilles. Il y avait décidément bien des choses que Nijimura n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire ce jour-là. La tête rousse ne fut pas très longue à plonger pour lui échapper.

« Ne crois pas que ce sont de simples illusions comme celles de Kuroko. Kuroko ne peut créer que des images et si tu essayais de les toucher, tu passerais au travers. Ce ne sont rien de plus que des création liées aux émotions, la peur principalement. Celles des kitsune sont sur un plan physique, nos pouvoirs leur donne une consistance bien réelle. Il le prouva en mettant le pinceau précédemment créé dans la main de Bokushi.

— Dans ce cas pourquoi vivre dans ce taudis ?

— Car ces illusions requièrent beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Et elles sont fragiles aussi. » Bien qu'il n'en reçut pas l'instruction, Bokushi tenta de casser le manche du pinceau entre ses deux mains. Le bois céda facilement et ce fut une pierre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal qui retomba au sol dans un nuage de fumée noire.

« Voit ça comme un enseignement divin sur l'importance du dur travail ou un encouragement à surpasser ses aînés, mais je n'ai jamais entendu que des légendes sur des kitsune aux pouvoirs infinis. »

Une nouvelle lueur prit possession du regard hétérochrome et Nijimura sut qu'il avait choisi la seconde option. Il sentit quelque chose tirer sur la manche de sa veste et se retourna vers Oreshi.

« On peut jouer au Shogi maintenant ?

— Allez-y. Je suppose que nous travaillerons sur le kitsune-bi une autre fois. Le commentaire sut garder leur attention plus longtemps.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, Nijimura-san ?

— Oh, juste quelques sphères d'énergies pures, des boules de feu si vous préférez.

— On peut faire ça maintenant, non ?! Allez, Shuuzou ! Les yeux de Bokushi brillaient bien entendu de milles feux.

— Tu pourrais au moins demander poliment. Et je suis trop fatigué aujourd'hui. Il approcha sa main de sa bouche pour simuler un bayement.

— Pathétique. » Lança Bokushi avant de se saisir de la main d'Oreshi et de l'emmener vers le temple. Il l'entendit dire au second que Nijimura se faisait vieux et faible et qu'ils devaient se préparer à le protéger à l'avenir, mais il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à corriger son âge.

Oreshi se retourna vers lui avec un fin sourire désolé pour rapidement lui tourner de nouveau le dos et courir vers le plateau de jeu. Il étaient rapidement devenus des adversaires compétents et il avait hâte de voir les progrès qu'ils pourraient faire avec un tuteur compétent. Mais il n'allait pas non plus se plaindre de l'absence de Midorima.

Son regard s'arrêta dans le dos de Bokushi un instant. L'enfant n'avait pas pu effectuer la transformation, sans doute avait-il viser un peu plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait dû, mais il en avait bel et bien l'étoffe. Il ne pouvait oublier la masse de pouvoir qui s'était dégagée de lui, telle une aura digne de youkai destructeurs, presque palpable.

Il serra sa main droite en un poing pour en réduire les fins tremblements. Leur pouvoir se révélerait être ridiculement puissant s'ils arrivaient à le contrôler, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Il repensa amèrement aux mots de Bokushi. Ils avaient bel et bien plus de pouvoir que lui, il devait l'admettre.

Bien entendu, il ne leur fit pas part de ce commentaire et profita de leur difficulté à utiliser leur force pour maintenir un semblant de supériorité. Il avait déjà bien du mal à se faire écouter de Bokushi comme tel et n'avait pas besoin de lui fournir davantage d'excuses. Aussi il décréta qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'éloigner seuls du temple tant qu'ils ne seraient pas capables d'utiliser leurs illusions comme moyen de défense. Cela suffit à tenir les deux kitsune à carreau et il apprit à ne jamais sous-estimer leur esprit de compétition.

Avec ce nouvel enjeu, il n'était pas rare que son attention soit requise – et exigée – par les kitsune en herbe. Mais ils mettaient un point d'honneur à parfaire leur technique par eux-mêmes et lui laissaient de nombreuses occasions de s'offrir un peu de temps seul. Nijimura s'attendait à ce qu'ils profitent de ces moments d'absence pour s'aventurer plus loin que permis, mais en vérité ils passaient leur temps à l'intérieur, le plus souvent à élaborer des tactiques de Shogi.

Nijimura revenait d'une promenade dans les bois peu après-midi – il avait profité de la chaleur de mi journée pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il trouva rapidement Bokushi qui tentait d'attraper un insecte précoce et resta avec lui, assit sur le couloir extérieur de la bâtisse.

Oreshi allait les rejoindre quand il perçut une quatrième présence à l'entrée du temple. Les signes ne furent perçus que vaguement par ses sens, purement par instinct, et il ne s'en rendit vraiment compte que lorsqu'il se tourna vers les portes d'entrée.

Se projetant contre la porte en contre-jour, l'ombre du nouveau venu apparaissait aussi grande que fuyante. Il ne pouvait discerner qu'une forme humanoïde et des cheveux en pagaille. La promesse d'un certain bleuté lui revint aussitôt à l'esprit et dissipa tous ses doutes. L'enfant se précipita à la porte pour voir l'ombre disparaître devant ses yeux, comme emportée par le vent.

Il fit tout de même coulisser la porte et ce n'est que mi étonné qu'il regarda droit vers les escaliers menant au temple. Il n'y avait plus personne, mais la présence était encore là : un frisson le long de son échine le lui assurait.

« Kuroko-san ? » Questionna-t-il vaguement dans le vent. Vent qui ne soufflait pas quelques secondes auparavant. Il releva distraitement une odeur de brûlé, pour l'oublier au son d'une voix étrangère dans son dos.

« C'est quoi c' bordel ? »

Oreshi se retourna d'un bond et parcouru l'étranger des yeux. Dans un effort de noter tout possible mouvement offensif il gravit la forme dans son esprit. Une stature légèrement plus petite que celle de Nijimura, des cheveux longs désordonnés d'un gris qui tranchait avec la jeunesse de ses traits, un rouleau de papier fumant entre les lèvres et des clous à ses oreilles. Mais surtout, des yeux acérés hantés par l'incompréhension et la colère.

« Depuis quand… ? Commença l'étranger de sa voix grave avant de répéter un, c'est quoi c' bordel…

— Yo, Haizaki. »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Nijimura, la présence de Bokushi à ses côtés trahie par l'ample mouvement de ses queues dans son dos. Le dénommé Haizaki se figea en constatant la présence du second enfant et Oreshi en profita pour le dépasser et rejoindre le brun.

« Nijimura-san, un satyre s'est introduit à l'intérieur. » Se plaignit-il de sa voix la plus convaincante en cachant son visage contre le bas de la veste sombre du kitsune. Une fois la surprise du comportement inattendu passée, les lèvres de l'adulte se courbèrent vers le haut. Un rire tonna dans sa gorge, interrompu par la voix rauque et légèrement tremblante de son vieil ami.

« Oi Nijimura, il s' passe quoi exactement ? Depuis quand t' joues les baby-sitters ?

— Et depuis quand tu t'introduis chez moi, hein ? La voix glaciale du brun suffit à faire reculer l'intrus d'un pas.

— Depuis que t' ramènes pas ton cul en plus d'un mois. »

Un mois. Déjà. Nijimura avait rarement fait si peu attention à la succession des jours. Habituellement il allait régulièrement vérifier que Haizaki ne se plonge pas jusqu'au cou dans des ennuis trop grands pour lui. La présence des enfants ne lui avait plus laissé la liberté de s'éloigner autant. Ils avaient beau être sages, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de laisser des youkai approcher l'endroit en son absence.

L'idée que le grisé vienne à sa rencontre pour avoir des nouvelles ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais plus important :

« On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas jurer devant des enfants ? Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer à l'intérieur. » Châtia-t-il, puis il regarda Haizaki se tordre en deux, berçant son estomac douloureux entre ses mains : point d'impacte du courroux de Nijimura, pendant que ce dernier pliait la cigarette volée et la jetait à l'extérieur.

Les deux enfants en question ne relevèrent pas le sous-entendu quant à leur soi-disant fragilité, trop occupés à observer avec satisfaction la souffrance inscrite sur le visage de l'intrus.

Qu'elle ne fut par leur déception en entendant le brun inviter cet Haizaki à prendre une tasse de thé. Il tenta bien de se défiler, malheureusement vite ramené à l'ordre par un regard de Nijimura. Oreshi et Bokushi ne trouvèrent pas le courage de les suivre immédiatement. Ils échangèrent un long regard et se demandèrent s'ils avaient jamais vu Nijimura insister pour que quelqu'un profite de son hospitalité.

La réponse était non. Et tout aussi rapidement que cela, le nouveau venu était devenu un ennemi, ou plutôt une nuisance, à éliminer au plus vite.

Sous leurs yeux effarés, les deux adultes s'installèrent dans la pièce principale, à l'endroit où Nijimura installait habituellement ses invités : vers les portes donnant sur l'extérieur, et donc le feu se consumant de l'autre côté. Ce dernier demanda à Oreshi de l'aider avec la préparation du thé mais changea vite d'avis en constatant sa mine renfrognée. Les deux jeunes kitsune auraient presque admiré sa capacité à faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Et donc, j' peux savoir pourquoi j'ai pas été invité au mariage ? Sérieux, t' sais combien d' temps j'ai attendu que tu t' trouve une copine pour te la piquer ?

— Justement, tu crois que je te le dirais, hein ? Crétin. Nijimura leva les yeux au ciel avant de daigner le corriger. Et ce ne sont pas mes gosses, ils sont là en tant qu'invités à long terme. »

Cette fois ce furent les jeunes kitsune qui levèrent les yeux au ciel à l'improvisation du brun depuis leur point d'observation en retrait. Le pire c'était qu'il en semblait fier.

« De la famille éloignée ?

— Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? L'ennui de Nijimura se faisait de plus en plus évident à chaque question, ce qui n'était pas sans plaire aux deux rouquins.

— Si t' lâchais le morceau ça irait mieux ! Me prend pas pour un con, t'as jamais été un hôte exemplaire, alors des gosses ?! Ah ! Me fais pas rire. »

Nijimura n'eut pas le temps de le réprimander sur son langage qu'un bol habituellement rangé à l'autre bout de la pièce volait déjà droit vers le visage de Haizaki. Il le rattrapa par réflexe, laissant Bokushi claquer sa langue contre son palais avec mécontentement. Le regard sombre du grisé fut rapidement sur l'enfant.

« C' quoi ton problème, petit merdeux ?!

— Laisse les enfants s'amuser, tu veux ? » L'interrompit Nijimura avant qu'il ne se lève pour obtenir vengeance.

Bien entendu, le surnom employé ne fit qu'envenimer les choses du côté des kitsune dont le poil se hérissait de colère. Ils restèrent tout de même à leur place, à fusiller le grisé du regard.

Nijimura profita du semblant de calme instauré pour enfin donner plus de détails sur la situation. Préférant ne pas encourager d'autres attaques sournoises, il ne parla pas de l'amnésie des miraculés (ce n'était pas comme si Haizaki pourrait arranger la situation de toute façon) et contrait patiemment les revendications de ces derniers quant à leurs droits sur le temple.

Plus boudeurs que compréhensifs après qu'il ait de nouveau insisté sur la présence de Haizaki, les kitsune furent tout juste assez silencieux pour le laisser aborder d'autres sujets. Principalement concernant les dernières péripéties de leur invité. A leur air ennuyé il était évident qu'ils n'écoutaient l'échange que pour pouvoir diriger des piques à l'encontre de Haizaki, et justement, ils étaient loin de s'en priver.

Il avait pu vérifier l'essentiel. _Non_ , sa vie n'était pas encore menacée par un noble qu'il aurait frotté dans le mauvais sens du poil, et _oui_ , il n'avait pas commis de crime assez gros pour s'en vanter pendant encore plusieurs semaines. Mais il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait ignorer et une énième remarque sur l'inutilité de l'existence de son invité suivit par l'affirmation qu'ils auraient fait cent fois mieux face à la situation sut placer le comportement des renardeaux au sommet de la pile de mystères à élucider.

Nijimura ne pouvait pas leur faire des remontrances puisque la majorité de ce qu'ils disaient, en plus de l'amuser, était tout à fait conforme au caractère de leur cible. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était savoir d'où venait cette nouvelle attitude qui se rapprochait étrangement de ce qu'il devait en temps normal subir d'un Bokushi mal luné.

Sa main se saisit aveuglément de la manche d'Oreshi venu spécialement jeter un regard courroucé à Haizaki après une remarque très mature du grisé sur la distance qu'ils conservaient malgré leurs attaques verbales. Il constata une fois de plus la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il s'était emparé du tissu beaucoup trop ample et perdit de vue toutes ses intentions quand une idée lui vint soudain.

« Finalement, tu pourrais bien te rendre utile, Haizaki. »

La façon dont les trois autres s'accordèrent soudain sur l'horreur du sous-entendu fut des plus comiques. Seulement Haizaki le connaissait trop bien pour conserver un silence renfrogné plus longtemps.

« J'ai aucune envie d' me rendre utile, merci.

— Ne sois pas comme ça, Haizaki. Tu vas pas me dire que tu passerais une occasion de rendre tes aînés fiers, hm ? » Malgré le ton doucereux employé, la menace était évidente au fond des iris acier et Oreshi se fit un plaisir d'envoyer son air le plus railleur vers Haizaki.

Ce dernier eut un soupir vaincu et se reposa sur ses mains dans son dos pour fixer le plafond avec tout son mécontentement. Il prit le temps de sortir une nouvelle cigarette de l'intérieur de son kimono et la plaça entre ses lèvres, puis marmonna à Nijimura de dire ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, à peine assez fort pour être tangible.

« Comme tu peux le voir, on a besoin de vêtements taille enfant, mais ils ne peuvent pas encore cacher leur identité. Donc tu y iras à notre place.

— Ils ne peuvent même pas faire ça ? Tu as vraiment récupérer des chats de gouttière inutiles, Nijimura ! Lança mauvaisement Haizaki qui se contenta de rire quand Bokushi était intercepté par le brun avant de pouvoir essayer de lui arracher les yeux avec une tasse vide.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cet énergumène peut nous être d'une quelconque utilité, Nijimura-san. Le froncement élégant des sourcils fut vite réfléchit sur le visage du second rouquin et Nijimura indiqua Haizaki d'un ample mouvement du bras.

— Montre leur. » Fut tout ce qu'il eut à dire pour que la cigarette éteinte se retrouve balancée sur un sourire tordu.

Ce sourire fut ensuite la seule chose restant intacte au milieu d'un corps informe de fumée, assez opaque pour venir de l'incendie d'une maison, mais trop claire pour être naturelle. Petit à petit, les volutes de fumées se déplacèrent, semblant s'organiser dans une logique qui échappait aux deux kitsune. Puis un nouveau visage finit par prendre forme autour du sourire moqueur et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ils reculèrent d'un pas.

Face à eux se trouvait un enfant étrangement semblable à eux-mêmes. La taille, la corpulence et les traits de son visage étaient identiques aux leurs, jusqu'à la forme légèrement relevée des cils à l'extérieur de l'œil. Il avait opté pour la figure d'Oreshi en particulier et les toisait donc de deux yeux rougeoyant habités de bien plus de malice que le modèle original.

« Ah, on dirait qu'ils ont oublié comment utiliser leur langue de serpent. » Se moqua la réplique avec la voix adulte de Haizaki, rendant la scène plus dérangeante encore.

La pique sut au moins remettre leurs méninges en marche et ils commencèrent à alterner des regards entre la copie et Nijimura. Le brun pouvait déjà les voir faire des connections inutiles avec ce qu'il leur avait enseigné il y a quelques jours et n'attendit pas plus pour les explications :

« Haizaki n'est pas un kitsune mais un autre type de youkai. Nous pouvons créer un peu tout ce que nous voulons, lui ne peut altérer que son apparence et doit copier quelque chose de déjà existant. »

La comparaison et l'air supérieur soudain prit par les jeunes kitsune furent loin de plaire à Haizaki et il alla allumer sa cigarette en preuve de son mécontentement.

« Youkai fumée, parfois Enenra, c'est comme ça qu'on appel mon espèce. Mais assez déconné. J'ai mieux à faire, trouve toi un autre pigeon, Nijimura. » Il reprit lentement son apparence première tout en parlant, la fumée de la cigarette se mélangeant à la sienne dans une étrange danse.

Ce fut tout naturellement que le bras de Nijimura trouva son chemin autour du cou fraichement reformé, y exerçant une prise aussi effrayante que le sourire du renard.

« Je te rappelle qu'il y a un certain chat qui cherche toujours à mettre la patte sur toi, et il se trouve que je connais toutes tes cachettes. Alors, marché conclu ?

— … Marché conclu. » Céda-t-il après une courte hésitation. Nijimura avait _déjà_ vendu un de ses refuges après tout. Il avait accusé l'alcool et son pouvoir à délier les langues, mais l'accident avait été bien trop proche d'une de leurs nombreuses prises de bec pour que l'excuse soit crédible.

Lorsque Nijimura relâcha enfin sa prise sur lui, Haizaki fut rapide à prendre congé, cette fois presque reconnaissant des pressions des deux teignes pour le mettre à la porte. Le kitsune adulte plaça une bourse dans sa main et il y jeta un œil, arquant un sourcil devant le nombre de bijoux ornés de pierres semi précieuses.

« Ne joue pas les radins et prends de la qualité, tu veux ?

— Je suis pas radin quand c'est toi qui paie.

— Maintenant que j'y pense, tu pourrais acheter quelques bols et couvets ? Des pots aussi, ce serait pas si mal d'égayer un peu l'endroit avec le printemps et tout ça. Oh et ça fait un moment que je veux une nouvelle théière. »

Seul le sourire allongé, preuve qu'il se moquait de lui, empêcha Haizaki de lui jeter toutes les insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. A la place il se dépêcha de tourner talon en lui remettant sa monnaie entre les mains. Monnaie qui lui fut rendue lorsqu'il avait descendu la moitié des marches sous la forme d'une _putain_ de pierre qui venait de laisser l'empreinte d'un cratère à l'arrière de son crâne.

Et il disparu dans une volute d'insultes, aussi bien dirigées aux rires enfantins qu'aux explications platoniques du brun à ses élèves sur la transformation des masses.


	8. Huitième Parchemin

_**Me voilà de retour pour le chapitre huit ! Un chapitre plus calme niveau scénario :3**_

 _ **Comme toujours, merci à vous qui lisez, que vous veniez d'arriver ou non. J'espère que vous prenez plaisir à lire ces petits chapitres, en tout cas, j'adore les écrire !**_

 ** _Kara_** _ **, merci une fois de plus pour ton message et c'est un plaisir de te répondre ! Pourquoi la présence d'Haizaki était une telle surprise ? Je ne le comprendrais jamais XD Bon d'accord ça commençait très GOM mais tout de même ! Pour ce qui est des Enenra, ils existent bien, tu peux même les trouver sur Wikipedia si tu es curieuse ! Par contre je te cacherais pas que j'ai largement adapté le peu d'info que j'ai trouvé sur eux :P Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant, dear !**_

 ** _Nono_** _ **, merci pour ce gentil commentaire ! Je devrais exiger davantage de reviews, mais je suis déjà très contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices :3 Merci BEAUCOUP !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 **Huitième Parchemin**

Ce ne fut qu'un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard que Haizaki revint au temple avec les vêtements demandés. Les jours écoulés donnèrent aux jeunes kitsune l'espoir qu'il ne remettrait plus les pieds dans les environs, et à Nijimura toutes les raisons de lui réserver un accueil des plus expressifs.

« Sérieusement, t'avais besoin de quatre jours pour descendre à ce foutu village ? La moindre des choses quand ton aîné te demande un service, c'est d'être efficace ! »

Haizaki ne put rien répondre, trop occupé à recharger ses poumons d'air. Il avait pu éviter le premier coup de poing dirigé à son visage, car prévisible, mais il s'était fait avoir par le coup de pied retourné dans le bas de son dos. Il était décourageant de constater qu'après toutes ces années à supporter le brun il ne pouvait pas mieux riposter.

Les regards rouge et doré posés sur sa personne avec dédain et moquerie depuis son arrivée ne l'abandonnèrent que lorsque Nijimura s'intéressa au coffre apporté par leur invité. Il siffla d'admiration devant le poids du couvercle seul, le bois était nettement plus lourd que les quelques étoffes qu'il transportait. Si les différents sceaux ornant le bois vernis n'avaient pas suffit à le comprendre, la qualité des tissus à l'intérieur confirmait que ce n'était pas l'artisan du coin qui avait fourni les tenues. Nijimura arqua un sourcil dans la direction du grisé qui évita son regard en faignant un soudain intérêt pour le rare mobilier.

Il préféra ne pas se poser davantage de questions sur le raisonnement du youkai fumée et saisit les épaules du kimono en haut de la pile pour le tenir devant lui. L'épais tissu blanc retomba gracieusement vers le sol, à première vue de la bonne longueur. Il n'avait rien de très clinquant : les broderies étaient discrètes, surtout là pour solidifier les extrémités des coupes, et les épaules avaient été coupées et raccommodées de coutures épaisses pour faciliter les mouvements.

La seconde épaisseur du kimono, se portant sous la première, était d'un rouge profond et légèrement plus ample, tout juste assez pour être rabattue sur le col et visible aux extrémités comme aux épaules. La ceinture, ou obi, était du même rouge avec quelques broderies blanches.

Il mit l'ensemble de côté et déplia les prochains articles, un autre kimono identique, et deux autres d'un tissu gris foncé, beaucoup plus simples et légers, pour la nuit. Il devait admettre que le sérieux de Haizaki le surprenait, bien sûr il ne le ferait pas à voix haute.

« Vraiment, Les mêmes ? Quelle créativité. Critiqua rapidement Bokushi.

— Car t' croyais que j'allais passer la journée sur ces conneries ? Sois content qu' j'ai pas pris des motifs de fille, minus.

— Allez, il n'a pas fait du si mauvais travail. La moindre des politesses est de le remercier. »

Les grimaces de dégout des enfants surent réduire à néant la valeur de leurs remerciements alors que Nijimura les forçait à s'incliner d'une main dans le dos. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules à leur comportement et Haizaki ne put se retenir de lui faire remarquer :

« T' sais que si t'étais plus respectueux avec moi ils le seraient aussi ? » Ce à quoi Nijimura détourna habilement le regard en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Haizaki se contenta d'un long soupir, déjà agacé par la situation. Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, bien décidé à partir, mais fut tout aussi rapidement arrêté par une prise autour de son col.

« Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié la somme que je t'ai donnée, Haizaki.

— Justement, t'as dis 'donner', nan ? T' sais, payer le transport, tout ça… Ca va, ça va. » Il leva les mains en abandon face aux regards désabusés des plus jeunes.

Quand son col fut enfin relâché il sortit la bourse des plis de son kimono et la jeta en direction de Nijimura. Le brun ne manqua pas le fait que le poids avait été réduit de moitié mais ne trouva rien à y redire. Les kimono _étaient_ de très bonne qualité.

Haizaki replaça son kimono rouge pâle sur ses épaules et disparu presque aussitôt derrière un épais écran de fumée. Le nuage flotta jusqu'à la porte et s'affina pour se glisser dans les fins espaces laissés entre le mur et les battants.

Les jeunes kitsune fixèrent la porte pendant de longues secondes, comme pour s'assurer que les volutes de fumées ne reviendraient pas s'introduire à l'intérieur, puis ils se tournèrent vers Nijimura d'un air critique.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu côtoies ce genre de bon à rien ? L'interpelé ne put retenir un ricanement.

— Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à lui que vous pourrez vous habiller correctement à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et nous ne sommes pas si différents, lui et moi. Il me rappelle d'où je viens. Les enfants n'avaient aucunement l'air convaincus par l'explication.

— Nijimura-san, vous avez aussi oublié votre passé ?

— Non… ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Disons plutôt qu'il me fait penser à celui que j'étais. »

L'incompréhension était claire sur leur visage, pourtant Nijimura ne chercha pas à les éclairer davantage. Ce serait beaucoup trop long et l'incrédulité qu'ils affichaient lorsque Haizaki était concerné lui faisait facilement comprendre qu'ils seraient difficiles à convaincre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étaler sur le sujet de toute façon : expliquer à des enfants qui avaient perdu tout souvenir que lui avait fuit son passé serait de très mauvais goût.

Aussi il se contenta de replier sommairement les kimono pour les replacer dans leur boite de transport et les emmena jusqu'à la chambre des rouquins. Les renardeaux furent rapidement sur ses talons mais ne posèrent pas d'autres questions pour autant. Il avait finit par apprendre que Bokushi comme Oreshi préféraient observer leur proie en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et leur fournisse ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Connaître leur technique ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tombait pas pour autant dans le piège.

…

Malgré les exigences de Bokushi, Oreshi avait apprécié la nouvelle adition à leur garde robe et avait su convaincre le premier d'en faire autant. Nijimura avait donc profité de l'occasion pour aller laver les différents kimono qui s'étaient retrouvés entassés dans la chambre des enfants, en plus des couvertures supplémentaires qui ne seraient plus utiles avec la fin de l'hiver.

A peine était-il revenu au temple avec son fardeau encore humide que les deux enfants vinrent le chercher dans sa chambre. Ou plutôt, l'un vint le chercher tandis que l'autre lui reprochait la matinée perdue par sa faute. Lorsqu'il put enfin placer deux mots et leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient exactement, ils affichèrent leur air le plus arrogant et s'exclamèrent :

« Nous pouvons nous éloigner du temple dorénavant.

— Oh, vraiment ? » Nijimura voulu renchérir avec défiance, mais il avait du mal à rassembler la conviction nécessaire.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils puissent avoir déjà réussit à prendre en main leurs pouvoirs. Il n'y a pas plus de trois semaines ils ne savaient pas quoi en faire après tout, et il ne les avait que rarement vu s'entrainer. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas complètement en repousser la possibilité. Aux rares entraînements dont il avait été témoins, Bokushi comme Oreshi avaient sût réveiller cette aura écrasante qui l'avait cloué sur place. Ils avaient du potentiel, même s'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, et quelque chose lui disait que si des kitsune pouvaient réaliser l'exploit c'était eux.

C'est pourquoi il les suivit lentement jusqu'à la cour arrière du temple sans rien dire de plus. Les rouquins prirent position au milieu du sable fin, Oreshi avec ses bras docilement placés le long de son corps tandis que Bokushi les croisait sur sa poitrine de son air suffisant habituel. Ils attendaient patiemment que Nijimura prenne la parole, aussi en profita-t-il pour observer solennellement l'endroit. S'ils disaient vrai, il voulait graver la scène dans sa mémoire car il ne faisait aucun doute que ce jour deviendrait légende.

« Allez-y, j'observe. »

Les rouquins démontrèrent une parfaite adaptation à la soudaine solennité et conservèrent des postures droites alors qu'ils sortaient chacun un caillou rond des larges manches de leurs kimono. Ils dirigèrent ensuite leurs paumes vers le ciel et refermèrent leurs doigts sur les pierres. Ils n'eurent pas à fermer longtemps les yeux pour qu'un nuage de fumée se dissipe autour d'objets qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les vulgaires fragments de roche.

Les mains d'Oreshi se refermèrent un peu maladroitement autour du manche d'un long couteau, dont la lame était assez grande pour rivaliser avec celle d'un sabre. Bokushi, lui, laissa naturellement sa main droite prendre position autour d'une paire de ciseaux à peine plus grande que la normale. Les deux objets présentaient une forme parfaite, bien loin des bâtons distordus et autres ébauches incomplètes que Nijimura et ses cadets avaient pu créer dans leur temps.

Ils restèrent sur place sans dire un mot, attendant visiblement une quelconque forme d'approbation. Leurs expressions se renfermèrent dans l'incompréhension lorsque Nijimura s'approcha d'eux et prit une position de défense.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à voir ce que ça donne en situation. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que pouvoir créer des objets tranchants allait suffire ? »

Le fin froncement de sourcil des enfants, vite effacé par une moue déterminée, sut tout de même le rassurer. S'ils en étaient si fiers c'est bien car cela avait dû leur demander des efforts, allégeant un peu l'atmosphère qui entourait leurs dons naturels.

Les deux élèves échangèrent un court regard, laissant penser pendant un bref instant qu'ils allaient lancer une attaque groupée. Cependant l'illusion se dissipa rapidement, seul Oreshi prit appuie vers l'avant tandis que Bokushi restait immobile un instant de plus avant de diriger son poids vers l'arrière. Nijimura comprit aussitôt leur plan.

Le brun laissa Oreshi venir à lui. Il fut satisfait de voir que le rouquin ne fut pas longtemps déstabilisé par le regard acier fixé sur lui, mais cela ne changea en rien la facilité du désarmement. De toute évidence le poids de l'arme était trop important pour permettre une utilisation aisée et un coup bien placé dans le manche du couteau suffit à le faire voler un peu plus loin, et il était déjà redevenu une pierre avant de retomber au sol.

Pour la bonne forme il tenta d'immobiliser Oreshi, vite interrompu par les mouvements du second. L'attaque tenait d'une impulsion de colère : sans prendre en compte les éléments des environs, la paire de ciseau trancha l'air dans sa direction. En temps normal il aurait déjà fait un bond sur le côté et serait loin de portée des lames parallèles, cette fois cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer qu'il était fasse à des enfants et non des combattants surentraînés.

Il utilisa de précieuses secondes pour saisir Oreshi par la taille et les sortait tout juste de la trajectoire quand les lames se plantaient dans le sol près de là où se tenait Oreshi l'instant précédent. Nijimura voulu crier à Bokushi de rester prudent, pour se retrouver à reculer un peu plus à la place. Tout en évitant les coups rapides de lames, il se retrouva enfin près du temple et en profita pour reposer Oreshi sur la marche menant à la structure. Ses deux mains dorénavant libres, le prochain mouvement de Bokushi fut son dernier.

Lorsque la paire de ciseaux fut redirigée vers son torse, il se décala juste assez pour pouvoir faire pression contre le bras fin de l'enfant. La paire de ciseaux longea alors son visage et Bokushi fut entraîné dangereusement près de son adversaire ; juste assez près pour lui permettre de saisir son épaule et le précipiter contre le couloir du temple. La paire de ciseau se planta rageusement entre deux planches de bois et Bokushi grinça des dents alors que les lames redevenaient une vulgaire pierre dans son poing.

L'air se suspendit dans un silence lourd des différents reproches qui venaient à l'esprit de Nijimura. Les renardeaux surent observer le silence le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se rendre compte qu'il était le seul à être aussi préoccupé par la soif de sang insatiable de Bokushi. A moins que ce ne fut qu'une impression donnée par l'inconscience enfantine ? Il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

« Donc l'entraînement est fini, non ? La question de Bokushi eut au moins le mérite de rendre la parole à Nijimura, sous la forme d'un long soupir.

— J'ai pu vous maîtriser tous les deux sans faire appel à mes pouvoirs, ça ressemble à une réussite pour toi ?

— Est-ce que nous pouvons vraiment vous battre seulement avec des illusions ?

— Ce sera à vous de trouver cette réponse. Et vous n'avez pas vraiment à me battre, débrouillez-vous pas trop mal et j'estimerais que ça fera l'affaire, pour ça il faudra que vous trouviez une technique avec laquelle vous serez à l'aise. Vous semblez avoir maîtrisé le plus gros des illusions, le problème n'est plus tellement le 'comment' mais le 'quoi' maintenant. Oreshi, si tu créé une arme démesurée tu ne fais que ralentir tes mouvements, une lame plus petite serait plus furtive et plus facile à maîtriser. »

Le concerné hocha la tête de son air le plus sérieux et Nijimura n'avait pas de mal à croire qu'il en prenait sérieusement note. Il leur montrerait des exemples d'armes blanches plus tard, des katana les plus classiques aux lames d'assassin les plus méconnues. Bien que les kitsune puissent créer tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, il était stupide de se croire au-dessus de siècles de recherches dans le domaine.

« Et toi, Bokushi, explique-moi depuis quand les ciseaux sont de bonnes armes, veux-tu ?

— C'est pourtant évident. Si tu en as peur, peu pourront y tenir tête. »

Nijimura recouvrit rapidement ses yeux d'une main. Ne sachant s'il devait prendre la déclaration comme une moquerie ou une preuve de respect il préféra garder le silence après lui avoir conseillé de faire plus attention à ce qu'il faisait.

L'adulte dirigea ensuite son regard vers le ciel, le soleil commençait tout juste sa descente vers l'Ouest, ils avaient donc encore l'après-midi devant eux. Bokushi semblait prêt à revendiquer leur liberté de sortie mais il le devança :

« Vous perfectionniez tout ça une autre fois : allons faire un tour. »

Les rouquins laissèrent de côté leurs plans de rébellion et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent grands. Préférant ne pas les encourager à briser les nouvelles règles, Nijimura avait préféré ne pas les inviter à le suivre, non pas que cela les en empêchait de toute façon. Plus d'une fois il avait senti leur présence unique le suivre à une bonne distance dans les bois, le forçant à faire demi tour plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis. » Leur lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en constatant qu'ils restaient plantés sur le porche. Le commentaire eut le succès attendu et les deux têtes rousses passèrent rapidement autour de sa taille pour prendre de l'avance. Il fallait toujours qu'ils en fassent plus que demandé.

Tout en insistant pour garder quelques mètres d'avance, ils suivaient patiemment les indications jetées ça et là par Nijimura. L'exercice lui demandait de garder une attention particulière aux environs et de ne pas négliger la moindre présence alentour – aussi faible soit-elle – et il était reconnaissant que les enfants limitèrent tout échange à des murmures.

La marche se déroula sans encombre, l'étrangeté de leurs deux présences ayant suffit à tenir les autres youkai à une bonne distance. Cependant il n'en fut pas moins soulagé de voir les arbres se faire plus rares et finir par disparaître complètement pour laisser place à une clairière qu'il connaissait comme le dos de sa main.

Le soudain changement de décor suffit à faire comprendre aux plus jeunes qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination, et Nijimura n'eut pas un mot à dire pour qu'ils s'immobilisent et observent le nouvel endroit.

La rivière qui traversait la clairière avait complètement décongelé des semaines auparavant et chantait joyeusement parmi les jeunes plantes qui se préparaient pour le printemps. Et même si le sol était régulièrement rafraichit par de courtes averses nocturnes, l'endroit restait agréable par une après-midi aussi dégagée.

Nijimura avait pris l'habitude de s'y rendre presque quotidiennement, il aimait l'endroit pour bien des raisons, en plus du paysage offert. En hiver c'était un des rares endroits de la montagne où l'on pouvait trouver de l'eau, et en été il y faisait toujours frais quand le reste de la montagne souffrait des vagues de chaleur. De plus ce petit havre de paix était proche du temple et assez éloigné du village pour qu'aucun gêneur ne prenne la peine de remonter le courant jusque là.

C'était de loin le meilleur endroit à montrer aux rouquins pour commencer. Les autres youkai connaissant son affection pour l'endroit sauraient comprendre que les jeunes kitsune étaient officiellement sous sa protection dans cette partie de la montagne. Et de cette façon il n'aurait plus à attendre que Bokushi et Oreshi s'occupent pour y venir.

Bien sûr le tout ne le dispensait pas totalement de surveillance.

« Restez hors de l'eau, elle est encore beaucoup trop froide pour que vous y jouiez. Vous allez tomber malade. » Rajouta-t-il en voyant Bokushi tendre la main vers le courant d'eau avec défiance.

Ce dernier bredouilla un « j'ai le droit de tomber malade si je le souhaite », mais s'accroupit tout de même aux côtés d'Oreshi sur la berge. Nijimura alla s'asseoir contre l'écorce d'un des troncs les plus larges des environs, là où l'herbe était presque toujours parfaitement sèche car protégée par les feuillages, et les regarda faire. Ainsi perchés sur la rive sableuse à étudier du regard les vaguelettes qui formaient le courant, on aurait pu imaginer deux chatons trop effrayés pour attraper les poissons nageant sous leurs pattes. Naturellement il se retint de donner voix à quelque commentaire que ce fut.

Ils finirent par perdre intérêt dans l'observation du phénomène et ils se remirent debout pour parcourir l'endroit de long en travers. Les regards rougeoyant balayaient l'endroit avec minutie et Nijimura doutait fortement que la seule raison en soit la nouveauté du paysage. De toute évidence ils y voyaient autre chose, pourtant il ne demanda rien, persuadé que ce n'était là que le résultat de l'imagination enfantine.

Leurs pas les ramenèrent près de lui et ils se postèrent devant lui le temps qu'Oreshi ne lui demande :

« C'est là que vous venez quand vous vous éloignez du temple ? »

Nijimura regarda longuement le rouquin avant de répondre. La clairière était loin d'être le seul endroit où il se rendait, surtout ces temps-ci. Il se contentait de se promener dans les environs et ne venait bien ici que pour remplir ses corvées de nettoyage, sans compté qu'en temps normal il descendait parfois jusqu'au village ou se rendait jusqu'à la montagne où résidait Haizaki. Mais il était sans doute trop tôt pour agrandir de la sorte l'horizon des enfants.

« En effet. Pourquoi cette question ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour après avoir été témoin d'un regard satisfait échangé entre les renardeaux. Il insista sans obtenir plus que des sourires complices dont il était exclu et les laissa s'éloigner de nouveau.

Il suivit les figures des yeux dans l'espoir de comprendre un peu mieux les raisons de leur soudain comportement. Mais il ne décripta rien de plus que le jeu d'enfants qui dessinaient dans le sable avec des branches et abandonna rapidement. L'énergie débordante des enfants était un mystère qui lui avait toujours échappé, aussi garder ces deux-là occupés n'avait jamais été chose facile, et il constata avec ravissement l'efficacité du grand air.

Cependant, il aurait sans doute dû attendre que la température se fasse plus agréable avant de les traîner jusqu'ici. S'il y a bien une chose que cette clairière ne pouvait pas faire, c'était retenir le vent glacial qui soufflait dans les hauteurs. Nijimura, contre toute logique, toisa du regard le ciel bleu pâle pour ignorer un nouveau frisson.

Il rabaissa les yeux dans un sursaut en sentant, plus qu'il n'entendit, Oreshi et Bokushi s'asseoir près de lui, ou plutôt, _contre_ lui. Jusqu'alors restés fidèles à la méfiance des premiers jours, ils n'avaient que rarement abaissés les défenses pour permettre ce genre de contact. Et encore plus rarement les avaient-ils initiés.

Les enfants restèrent patiemment à ses côtés, Oreshi, à sa droite, avait ramené ses genoux contre lui et Bokushi à sa gauche regardait au loin. Avec son œil doré dissimulé et sa langue de vipère pour l'instant muette, Nijimura redécouvrit les similitudes entre les enfants, que les vêtements identiques étaient loin de tempérer. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, aucune explication donnée, et Nijimura en ayant assez d'être celui à courir après leurs réponses laissa le silence agréable s'installer.

La présence des rouquins suffit à contrer les vents frais occasionnels et aucun d'eux ne chercha à s'extirper du contact. Oreshi finit par succomber à la quiétude et ne résista pas longtemps avant de disparaître à moitié contre le pelage brun. Par la suite ce fut Bokushi qui commença à montrer des signes de fatigue, somnolant de temps à autres mais mettant un point d'honneur à se redresser en sursaut. Nijimura finit par prendre pitié de lui et lui demanda de ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il s'arrangeait pour soulever Oreshi sans le réveiller.

Bokushi sembla d'abord prêt à lui crier de le relâcher mais s'interrompit en voyant Nijimura apporter un doigt à ses lèvres. Ayant son attention Nijimura lui indiqua la direction du temple pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils rentraient. Le regard hétérochrome resta longuement sur lui et le dos de l'enfant assoupi puis, au moment où Nijimura était certain qu'il finirait par parler, Bokushi fit vivement demi tour et s'élança sous le couvert des arbres.

Le brun vérifia qu'il ne s'éloignait pas trop avant de ne jeter un œil vers la clairière. Elle était à nouveau déserte, et aussi calme qu'il aimait la trouver par le passé. Etrangement, cette fois le calme attira sa pitié plus que son attirance et y amener les enfants plus souvent ne semblait plus être une si mauvaise idée.

Aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il calla un peu mieux la tête d'Oreshi sur son épaule et passa ses deux mains sous ses jambes pour le tenir en place pendant qu'il suivait les pas de Bokushi.


	9. Neuvième Parchemin

_**Désolée pour le petit retard, me voilà encore sur-bookée !**_

 ** _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre avec… tin tin tin… une rapide apparition d'un nouveau personnage ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et merci de vous intéresser à cette fiction ;)_**

 ** _Kara_** _ **, étrangement, Haizaki s'accroche beaucoup à cette fic ! On verra combien d'autres fois il arrive à squatter la scène xD La fic promet d'être assez longue, alors pour ce qui est du passé de tout le monde ça viendra lentement mais sûrement, hu hu ! Contente de lire que Bokushi a sut faire fondre ton grand cœur, je suis plus une Oreshi-fangirl moi-même, mais je ne peux jamais dire non à un chibi-Bokushi non plus ;) Merci à toi pour tes adorables commentaires ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, prends soin de toi !**_

* * *

 **Neuvième Parchemin**

Depuis leur dernière sortie, les trois kitsune quittaient plus régulièrement le temple pour passer une partie de la journée à l'extérieur. Nijimura n'avait pas eu le temps d'en prendre la décision que les rouquins le suivaient déjà naturellement lorsqu'il sortait. Ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de se faire discret.

Avec les jeunes kitsune dorénavant à ses côtés dès qu'il allait chercher de l'eau fraiche ou simplement se changer les idées, Nijimura en profita pour rendre les sorties plus utiles. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre sur leur environnement et le brun faisait de son mieux pour que chaque sortie apporte son lot de leçons de survie. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas attendre une quelconque prise d'autonomie de la part des rouquins s'il les laissait croire que la nourriture apparaissait dans leur assiette chaque matin.

Le printemps avait finit de reprendre ses droits. Le soleil tapait sur les feuillages et permettait à une température douce de s'installer, après avoir enfin repoussé les vents froids vers le Nord du pays. La végétation s'épanouissait un peu plus chaque jour, laissant de nouveaux bourgeons apparaître chaque nuit au bout des branches, parmi des feuillages encore éparses.

L'environnement était idéal pour travailler l'orientation, et après quelques sorties les deux rouquins avaient retenu les plantes les plus communes trouvées à cette altitude, en plus de quelques éléments du paysage indispensables pour se repérer autour du temple. Nijimura n'avait aucunement l'intention de les laisser hors de son champ de vision pour le moment, mais il aurait été naïf de penser qu'ils n'en auraient jamais besoin à l'avenir.

Une fois qu'il eut pris confiance en leur connaissance des environs en tant qu'observateurs, il leur transmit les bases sur la façon d'y vivre. Les plantes poisons ou simplement irritantes, les reliefs instables à éviter par forte pluie, et les régions où ne jamais mettre les pieds s'ils ne voulaient pas d'ennuie avec les locaux. Contrairement aux humains, les youkai ne mettaient pas de barrières autour de leurs recoins favoris et il était plus difficile de reconnaître les limites de leurs territoires.

Nijimura remarqua rapidement que les plus jeunes avaient des difficultés à remarquer les présences des autres youkai. Oreshi devait être aux aguets pour sentir une présence précise et avait encore du mal à discerner celle de Nijimura, tandis que les bases élémentaires faisaient défaut à Bokushi. Cela avait forcément un lien avec le mystère entourant leurs propres pouvoirs. Et comme seuls les youkai passifs osaient s'approcher des kitsune sous la surveillance du brun, Nijimura décida de leur apprendre à contrôler leurs pouvoirs en priorité.

Depuis l'arrivée des enfants sous son toit, la majorité des sorties de Nijimura se résumaient à se procurer des vivres. Ainsi les deux enfants furent souvent témoins de courtes parties de chasse. Courtes car Nijimura passait le plus clair de son temps à leur parler des environs, avant de ne s'interrompre brutalement, plonger derrière un rocher ou un buisson, et les rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard avec sa proie (et plus rarement une moue déconfite).

Il attendit que les enfants n'aient plus aucune hésitation dans leur démarche pour se décider à leur apprendre comment chasser. Les premières fois n'allèrent pas plus loin que de l'observation et il leur apprit à marcher furtivement quelques mètres derrière lui pendant qu'il traquait le gibier.

Il n'était pas surprenant que cette méthode ne plaise pas du tout à Bokushi et Nijimura n'insista pas beaucoup avant de conduire ses apprentis jusqu'à une bonne cible pour les laisser faire de le mieux. Comme pour toute première partie de chasse, le premier obstacle était la discrétion. Les enfants n'avaient pas encore l'expérience nécessaire pour savoir quelle branche craquerait sous leur poids, ni même où se situait l'oiseau qui s'envolerait et ferait fuir leur proie s'ils s'en approchaient, aussi leurs premiers essais furent loin d'être concluants.

Nijimura se contentait de les observer et soulignait leurs plus gros défauts par la suite. Après quelques essais le brun pu constater à quel point les méthodes des kitsune différaient. Ils avaient beau se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, leurs approches étaient aux opposés : Bokushi, sans surprise, se précipitait et faisait fuir ses proies en un temps record, tandis que le second profitait trop de la traque et finissait par manquer ses chances d'attaque. Mais ils ne semblaient aucunement enclins à apprendre l'un de l'autre et revenaient toujours bredouille.

Bien qu'Oreshi mettait un point d'honneur à s'excuser à chaque tentative ratée, le brun se fichait complètement que les cibles puissent parvenir à leur échapper. Avec le début du printemps, la faune locale était en émois et ils pouvaient se permettre de laisser s'échapper un lapin ou deux. Nijimura savait que l'échec et la faim étaient les meilleurs moyens pour apprendre à chasser, aussi il ne prit même pas la peine de leur dire quoi faire s'ils parvenaient à immobiliser leur cible. Il leur faisait confiance pour trouver au moment venu.

Les kitsune ne se décourageaient pas, tentative après tentative ils tentaient de nouvelles approches, bien que parfois trop peu réfléchies, et refusaient de manquer la moindre occasion. Nijimura finit par se prendre au jeu à son tour, mais le regretta très vite.

Ils regardèrent tous les trois la jeune biche s'enfuir à grand bond et disparaître derrière une barrière de végétation. La saison d'accouplement n'avait pas encore commencé et nombre des spécimens étaient encore seuls à la recherche d'un groupe à rejoindre, l'isolement des proies facilitait grandement la chasse. Nijimura se dit qu'il aurait sans doute du saisir l'opportunité et attraper lui-même l'animal pour faire des réserves au lieu de céder au regard désireux des rouquins.

Les épaules d'Oreshi s'affaissèrent légèrement et Nijimura commença à lui rappeler que ce n'était qu'un entraînement, mais fut interrompu par le souffle satisfait de Bokushi. Le ton ravi contrastant étrangement avec ses habituels jurons, les deux autres se tournèrent vers le rouquin avec curiosité et ne remarquèrent le faisan posé un peu plus loin qu'une fois qu'il eut prit son envol.

Bokushi n'en fut aucunement perturbé et s'élança après l'oiseau, profitant qu'il ne puisse voler trop haut à cause des branches trop nombreuses des arbres. Oreshi ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil au brun avant de s'élancer à son tour. Nijimura les regarda faire, leur laissant l'occasion de changer un peu de rythme. Jusqu'à présent, il avait tenté de leur apprendre à guetter et bondir au moment opportun, toutefois rien ne remplaçait l'adrénaline des courses frénétiques.

Puis il sentit l'aura puissante des kitsune, le simple fait qu'il puisse en sentir la force à cette distance était effrayant. L'adrénaline, mélangé avec le désir d'attraper l'oiseau leur faisait concentrer leur pouvoir spirituel sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il leur cria de revenir immédiatement. Ils disparurent derrière une butte. Et Nijimura se mit à courir.

…

Il courrait à un rythme effréné, ses pas se succédant à intervalles de plus en plus courts. Jamais depuis son réveil avait-il couru de la sorte. L'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit une seule fois. Après tout ce n'était que récemment que leur univers s'était agrandit de la sorte, et Nijimura ne les avait pas encore autorisé à trop s'éloigner.

Mais courir de la sorte, comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, pouvoir accompagner le vent au lieu de le recevoir en pleine figure, c'était un sentiment inégalé. Il avait l'impression que s'il accélérait encore un peu le pas, ses pieds finiraient par quitter le sol et il n'aurait plus à lever la tête pour voir le faisan.

L'animal était stupide de ne toujours pas avoir pris plus d'altitude, mais Bokushi n'allait pas s'en plaindre pour autant. Il voulait que cette course ne s'arrête jamais.

Il sauta aisément par-dessus une racine gênante et tenta de saisir les plumes de la queues de l'oiseau, sans succès. Au moins la nouvelle impulsion lorsqu'il retoucha le sol multiplia une nouvelle fois sa vitesse. Chaque impulsion dans ses chevilles le propulsait un peu plus en avant, lui soufflant qu'il était invincible, et il finit par arrêter d'éviter les petits obstacles. Ce n'était pas de simples branches qui allaient l'arrêter.

Il continua son avancée, rattrapant l'oiseau pas à pas malgré son avantage naturel. Il ne faisait pas attention aux griffures qui apparaissaient sur ses jambes et ses joues lorsqu'il coupait à travers la végétation. Ses sens étaient comme engourdis et il ne ressentait qu'une douleur lointaine. Il était certain de pouvoir dorénavant attraper l'oiseau s'il tendait le bras, pourtant son bras restait trop court, d'une taille quasiment étrangère.

Le rouquin n'y réfléchit pas plus, trop occupé à observer les feuillages et le sol défiler sous ses yeux. Jusqu'à présent ses mouvements précipités lui avaient toujours empêché de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait, sa vision devenait une traînée de couleurs : ses yeux ne pouvaient tout simplement pas suivre le rythme. Alors pourquoi le temps lui donnait-il l'impression de s'être arrêté ? Il pouvait regarder autour de lui, et noter chaque détail du paysage sans effort malgré sa course effrénée.

Il était inarrêtable.

Oreshi était presque aussitôt parvenu à rattraper Bokushi malgré son départ tardif. Il appréciait tout autant l'exercice et ne remarqua pas qu'ils avaient passé un chêne imposant, au-delà duquel Nijimura leur avait dit de ne pas se rendre pour le moment. Il n'avait même pas entendu les nombreux ordres que le brun rugissait dans leur dos avant de ne disparaître définitivement de leur champ de vision.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il manqua de trébucher sur une sandale qu'il reprit ses esprits. Bokushi ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait perdue et continuait de chasser leur malheureuse proie. Oreshi se rendit alors compte de leur idiotie. Pourquoi courraient-ils ainsi ? Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent attraper le faisan, si la situation devenait trop dangereuse il pouvait s'envoler, le couvert des arbres n'était plus si épais, mais il restait quand même à leur hauteur, comme pour se moquer d'eux.

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Et Oreshi sût qu'il devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter Bokushi pour qu'ils retournent auprès de Nijimura. Malheureusement l'autre rouquin était incapable de voir ou entendre autre chose que sa cible, il ignora les appels désespérés d'Oreshi et força ce dernier à accélérer pour tenter de le rattraper.

Si pour une raison ou une autre il n'en avait pas été convaincu plus tôt, Oreshi était dorénavant obligé d'admettre que l'autre kitsune était plus rapide. A chaque fois qu'il se laissait penser qu'il arrivait à gagner du terrain, Bokushi accélérait brutalement et creusait l'écart. Pourtant ce qui perturbait le plus Oreshi c'était la sensation de brûlure qui le gagnait lorsqu'il parvenait à se rapprocher, comme si Bokushi était entouré de flammes invisibles.

Malgré son court découragement, l'idée de laisser l'autre enfant ne devenir qu'un point dans l'horizon le révulsait. Alors il ignora la brûlure dans ses poumons, il ignora la douleur qui remontait de la plante de ses pieds jusqu'au cœur de ses jambes avec chaque pas, et il s'approcha des flammes invisibles.

Bokushi entra dans des herbes si hautes qu'elles continuaient de le dérober à sa vue malgré le sillon qu'il laissait derrière lui. Oreshi suivit le chemin sommaire. Les queues rousses qu'il poursuivait revinrent dans son champs de vision et il se rendit compte que les herbes avaient ralenties Bokushi. Il courut plus vite que jamais et sauta en avant dès que Bokushi mettait un pied hors des herbes hautes.

Il passa aussitôt ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'autre kitsune qui poussa un cri étranglé en voyant le sol dangereusement se rapproché de son visage. Il parvint à diriger la chute pour ne pas tomber tête la première, mais le mouvement ne fit que les propulser un peu plus contre le sol.

L'air quitta violemment ses poumons, mais Oreshi ne pouvait que penser à la douleur dans son dos et au fait qu'ils continuèrent de rouler au sol sur ce qui lui sembla être des kilomètres. A son plus grand soulagement, leur roulade s'arrêta sur un sol mousseux et frais, et il regarda avec un étrange mélange d'amusement et de déception le faisan s'envoler au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le cri vainqueur de l'animal s'éloigna et le poids de Bokushi se retira de son torse. Un mélange de coupures reçues pendant sa course et d'hématomes commençant à se développer lui firent face et il préféra ne pas imaginer ce à quoiil ressemblait lui-même. L'air furieux de Bokushi mit fin à toute plaisanterie cependant.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! S'écria-t-il et Oreshi ne put détourner son regard de la lueur dorée de son regard. Je l'avais ! J'étais à ça de l'avoir ! Pourquoi tu t'en es mêlé ?! Si tu étais jaloux, tu n'avais qu'à trouver ta propre proie, espèce de bon à rien ! »

Puis il releva les yeux distraitement, et retint soudain sa respiration, les yeux agrandis et figés sur un point qu'Oreshi ne pouvait voir. Curieux de voir ce qui pouvait couper la parole à l'autre avec autant d'efficacité, Oreshi se tordit le cou en arrière. Ainsi les arbres semblaient pousser en direction du sol, sol qui n'était plus que des nuages naviguant dans une immensité de bleu. Et au milieu de tout cela, une forme étrange les fixait.

Oreshi n'eut pas peur. Il aurait sans doute dû mais il fut incapable de considérer ce paysage inversé comme réalité et continuait de l'observer avec intérêt. Bokushi, lui, se releva hâtivement tout en refusant de quitter la forme des yeux et Oreshi consentit alors à se percher sur ses genoux, ayant trop mal aux jambes pour se mettre debout si vite.

Sous cet angle la forme biscornue de la créature suffit à l'interpeler. Son corps était caché sous un large drap noir surmonté par un masque ivoire peint avec détail mais où il ne pouvait discerner une bouche bien qu'un visage y était représenté. Ils restèrent à se fixer, et il aurait put juré que le masque se déplaçait légèrement malgré l'immobilité de la forme. Le youkai fit un pas dans leur direction, et le drap glissa quelque peu et dévoila un long bras noircit qui semblait s'entortiller autour de lui.

Oreshi se sentit soudain tiré vers le haut et questionna le comportement de Bokushi du regard avant de se tourner vers le youkai.

« Nous sommes juste de passage par ici, nous sommes désolés de vous avoir dérangé, mais nous allons rentrer chez nous maintenant- »

Il ravala ses mots lorsqu'il vit le masque pivoter sur le côté, les petits yeux peints se mirent à briller d'un jaune glaciale. La pression de la main de Bokushi se fit encore plus important autour de son bras lorsqu'une voix s'éleva du youkai sans que les kitsune ne puissent voir sa bouche pour autant.

« Partez d'ici. Partez d'ici, partez d'ici, partez d'ici. » Répétait-il, encore et encore, et les deux rouquins furent incapables de bouger leurs jambes. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'effort, non, une force semblait les clouer sur place.

« Partez d'ici, ou je maudirais, je vous dévorerais ! Disparaissez, disparaissez, disparaissez ! » La voix était de moins en moins compréhensible à mesure que le youkai s'énervait. Il continua de hurler qu'il les maudissait, les mots raisonnants dans les oreilles rousses plaquées sur leur crâne, pendant que le masque se levait sans les quitter du regard et dévoilait une rangée de dents distordues.

Puis la créature s'interrompit dans un cri déchirant de douleur. Son bras serpentin se déroula à une vitesse déconcertante et commença à fouetter frénétiquement l'air devant lui. Sous les yeux ébahis des enfants, un chat noir retomba sur ses pattes entre eux et le youkai. L'animal battait furieusement ses deux queues contre le sol, ses oreilles couchées en arrière avec colère alors qu'il feulait en direction du youkai.

Les yeux jaunes étaient dorénavant concentrés sur le félin et il s'élança à nouveau sur le youkai. Ses griffes s'abattirent sur les yeux du masque et y laissèrent de profondes coupures qui déclenchèrent une seconde rage destructrice chez la créature. Il entoura son bras difforme autour de ce qui lui servait de visage pour se protéger et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et dévoila un ouverture assez grande pour avaler un adulte entier. Le chat dût reculer mais recommença aussitôt les attaques, décidé à s'en prendre aux parties encore dévoilées du masque.

Le youkai avait couvert ses yeux avec son bras et sa bouche béante s'ouvrait et se fermait aveuglément dans l'espoir de se refermer sur le petit corps du félin. Il n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour les deux kitsune qui pensèrent à saisir l'occasion pour s'enfuir de là, avant d'être à nouveau figés sur place par les deux voix qu'ils s'attendaient le moins à entendre :

« Aomine-kun, ne pars pas devant comme ça, tu sais que je ne peux pas aller aussi vite.

— Ramenez votre cul tout de suite, espèces de petits démons ! »

Les nouveaux arrivants jaillirent aux opposés de la scène et les regards acier et bleu se rencontrèrent aussitôt avec perplexité. Trop concentrés sur les présences de ceux qu'ils cherchaient, ils ne s'étaient de toute évidence pas rendue compte de celles des autres. Nijimura fut plus rapide à saisir l'ampleur de la situation, c'était ce qu'il avait craint en poursuivant les enfants après tout. Il jeta un œil aux blessures évidentes de ces derniers et fit signe à Kuroko de les emmener plus loin.

Le spectre lança un regard hésitant en direction du chat noir qui devait dorénavant éviter les coups aveugles du bras gigantesque mais concéda tout de même et fit rapidement son chemin vers les kitsune. Oreshi ne manqua pas la colère noire qui assombrissait les yeux normalement clairs du kitsune adulte. Il marchait calmement en direction du youkai, pourtant le mouvement nerveux des trois queues dans son dos laissait transparaitre la tension dans ses muscles. Il arriva face au youkai lorsque le chat fut violemment jeté au sol après avoir rencontré le bras de la créature.

Kuroko se retint de le rejoindre et concentra son attention sur les kitsune, les forçant à se détourner de la scène d'une main dans leur dos. Oreshi se retourna tout juste à temps pour voir Nijimura relever la manche droite de sa veste jusqu'à son épaule. Son bras se transforma alors en une patte canine d'une taille effrayante et aux griffes aiguisées.

La patte s'abattit une fois, passant au travers du bras et du masque du youkai pour le déchirer en deux. Puis il s'abattit une seconde et une troisième fois. Et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de la créature que des lambeaux teintés d'un sang couleur encre.

Oreshi détourna vivement le regard et secoua la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser de la vision, sans succès. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir le brun de la sorte. Entouré d'une furie palpable, indomptable. Ce constat lui rappela cruellement à quel point ils ne connaissaient pas celui qui les hébergeait depuis plusieurs mois et il n'aimait pas du tout le sentiment de solitude émergeant.

Bokushi avait retrouvé sa langue et ne se gênait pas pour reprocher à Kuroko de ne pas avoir tenu parole quand ce dernier les jugea suffisamment éloignés et s'arrêta. Ce fut tout ce que demandèrent les kitsune pour en faire de même puisqu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié être tenus à l'écart en premier lieu. C'était leur propre erreur, alors n'étaient-ils pas censés en être témoin jusqu'à la fin ?

Empêchant toute autre plainte d'être formulée à son encontre, Kuroko leur tourna le dos et plaça ses main devant lui juste à temps pour réceptionner le chat noir qui se jetait contre lui. Kuroko le caressa entre les oreilles d'une main et l'animal ferma les yeux en appréciation, orientant sa tête de temps à autre pour profiter de sa récompense.

« Merci de les avoir aidés, Aomine-kun. » Dit le spectre a mi-voix.

Le chat rouvrit enfin les yeux pour les fixer sur les deux enfants, l'iris était d'un bleu profond qui s'accordait parfaitement aux reflets de sa fourrure. Ensuite le chat ne fit qu'entrouvrir ses mâchoires, dévoilant quelques crocs étincelant, et une voix de la gorge de l'animal. Une voix curieusement grave et ennuyée qui contrastait avec la petite stature du félin.

« Et qui vous êtes au juste ?

— Mes élèves. »

Le groupe se retourna d'un même mouvement vers Nijimura qui venait de les rejoindre. Sa main droite était couverte du sang sombre, et bien que sa veste fut noire on pouvait y deviner des traces de sang avec la lumière. Les enfants furent comme hypnotisés et Nijimura se dépêcha d'enfoncer sa main dans sa poche en le remarquant.

Il vint ensuite s'accroupir au niveau des enfants pour les observer de plus près. Il ne fit pas de commentaire lorsqu'Oreshi eut un petit mouvement de recule et s'assura qu'aucune des égratignures n'étaient plus graves qu'elles ne le semblaient avant de se redresser. Le brun fouilla dans sa veste de sa main gauche et en sortit une sandale cassée qu'il agita devant le visage de Bokushi avant de la remettre à sa place.

« Je te montrerai comment réparer ça plus tard, mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Il se retourna enfin en direction de Kuroko, et surtout du chat noir. Je ne serais certainement pas arrivé à temps si tu n'avais pas fait diversion, je t'en dois une, Aomine.

— Tu n'as qu'à commencer par expliquer ce qu'ils font ici. Depuis quand tu t'amuses à prendre des élèves ?

— Je ne suis plus tout jeune tu sais, il faut bien penser à la succession. Les yeux d'Aomine suffirent à voir qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais Kuroko l'empêcha de commencer les explications :

— Plus important, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient _ici_ , Nijimura-san ?

— Leçon de chasse qui a mal tourné, on a été séparés et j'ai mis plus de temps que je l'aurais voulu à retrouver leur trace. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas en révéler davantage. Tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus lui-même, il ne voulait pas devoir expliquer que deux enfants avaient réussit à le battre en vitesse et à attirer tous les youkai des environs en perdant le contrôle de leurs émotions. Rester là était d'ailleurs une mauvaise idée, le cadavre du youkai près de là n'aidant certainement pas à dissimuler leur présence.

« Retournons au temple, je ferais venir Midorima, il pourra jeter un œil à tes blessures également, Aomine. L'interpelé le toisa de son air le plus supérieur.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de docteur, et encore moins d'un humain. Ce ne sont que des égratignures de toute façon, rien qu'un peu de salive ne puisse pas guérir. Pour prouver ses dires, le chat tira la langue à Nijimura avant de lécher une de ses pattes avant avec manières.

— Comme tu voudras.

— Merci tout de même pour l'invitation, Nijimura-san. Si vous le souhaitez je peux passer au village pour prévenir Midorima-sensei, cela vous évitera le détour. »

Aomine ronchonnait déjà contre la politesse de Kuroko, tonnant haut et fort qu'ils feraient également un détour, bien que moins important. Nijimura l'ignora le temps de jeter un œil aux kitsune et refusa après qu'ils lui aient assuré que ce n'était pas la peine.

« Dans ce cas, nous allons nous mettre en chemin. Soyez prudents sur le chemin. Le spectre se tourna vers les enfants avec un fin sourire. J'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances, mais je suis tout de même heureux de voir que la situation s'est quelque peu arrangée. Je tâcherais de tenir parole prochainement, Bokushi-kun. » Celui-ci détourna aussitôt le regard en marmonnant que cela n'avait plus d'importance, ne réussissant qu'à faire sourire Kuroko davantage.

Kuroko leur fit signe de la main et hocha respectueusement la tête en direction de Nijimura puis tourna talon et s'éloigna dans la montagne pendant qu'Aomine continuait de fixer les enfants par-dessus son épaule.

Nijimura ne perdit pas de temps à regarder la silhouette lumineuse disparaître et se mit également en route pour le temple. Les plus jeunes ne le suivirent pas tout de suite et il dût leur rappeler que l'endroit était dangereux pour qu'ils arrêtent de le dévisager et se mettent en route. Bokushi accéléra le pas de sorte à passer devant et pouvoir se retourner pour le toiser du regard. Nijimura pourrait reconnaître cette moue contrariée entre milles.

« Tu sais que nous aurions pu nous en sortir sans l'aide de ce matou, pas vrai ? On ne faisait qu'observer la force de l'ennemi pour savoir comment passer à l'attaque, et il nous a coupé en pleine- »

Le haussement de sourcil du brun, accompagné du léger tremblement de ses oreilles canines suffit à faire taire Bokushi. De toute évidence il était encore trop tôt pour relancer le sujet. Les kimono des enfants s'arrêtant au dessus de leurs genoux, Nijimura remarqua enfin l'état des jambes de Bokushi. Elles n'avaient rien à envier à son visage en matière de griffures et ses genoux avaient été mis à sang, pour couronner le tout il continuait de marcher avec seulement une sandale ce qui rendait le tout un peu plus pathétique.

« C- crétin de Shuuzou ! Lâche-moi sur le champ ! » S'écria-t-il aussitôt fut-il levé dans les airs. Bien qu'il n'utilisait que son bras gauche pour le tenir, Nijimura n'eut aucun mal à le maintenir contre sa hanche jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de se débattre et il se retint de tout commentaire lorsque Bokushi détourna ses joues rougies en défaite.

Oreshi restait silencieux pendant l'échange, conservant une certaine distance entre eux. Intrigué par le comportement singulier du jeune kitsune, Nijimura se retourna le temps de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas manqué de blessures plus graves chez l'enfant, mais il eut une réponse bien différente en le voyant sursauter lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. … Désolé que tu ais assisté au spectacle. » Lui lança-t-il après avoir rompu le contact visuel.

Bokushi semblait prêt à défendre l'honneur d'Oreshi mais en fut dissuadé par la grimace de Nijimura. Dans son dos, Oreshi secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite, bien que le brun ne pouvait le voir. Sa voix ne trahissait aucune hésitation alors qu'il s'exclamait un peu plus fort que d'habitude :

« Je n'ai pas peur ! J'étais juste un peu surpris, au début.

— Pourquoi ce silence, alors ?

— Je me disais juste que vous cachiez bien votre jeu, Nijimura-san. » Le brun ne manqua aucunement le ton lourd de sous-entendu. _Qu'est-ce que vous cachez d'autre ?_ demandait-il entre ses mots. Il devint soudain plus clair qu'Oreshi ne l'observait que pour parvenir à lier cette nouvelle facette au reste du personnage.

« C'était un youkai de bas niveau, tu pourras te débarrasser des types dans son genre toi aussi, et plus vite que tu ne le penses. » _Tellement_ plus vite qu'il leur avait laissé croire jusqu'à présent.

« Exactement, on détruira ces créatures inutiles. Il faut que tu nous apprennes le kitsune-bi, Shuuzou !

— Je ne sais pas si je veux t'apprendre ça vue les problèmes que vous me causez déjà. Je ne veux pas voir la montagne partir en fumée, merci.

— Mauviette. Souffla Bokushi entre ses dents en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

— Ahh ? C'était quoi ça ?

— Nijimura-san, pourquoi vous l'avez tué ? La soudaine question d'Oreshi calma soudain les deux autres.

— Ne pose pas de questions stupides, Oreshi. »

Nijimura observa longuement le jeune kitsune. Il avait déjà prouvé ne pas être dérangé par la mort d'autres créatures, youkai ou non, et rien ne laissait croire qu'il avait changé d'avis ; son ton était parfaitement neutre. Non, il ne voulait pas que Nijimura se justifie, il était simplement curieux. Sans doute avait-il déjà compris qu'il n'était pas du genre à tuer tous ceux qui posent les yeux sur lui, ils n'avaient fait que rencontrer des personnes qu'il appréciait après tout.

« Toute créature doit tuer un jour ou l'autre pour survivre. Parfois les bons sentiments ne suffisent pas, c'est impossible de faire plaisir à tout le monde alors tu dois être le plus fort et saisir ce don tu as besoin. Chez les youkai, certains tuent strictement pour survivre, d'autres tuent pour s'amuser. Mais surtout ils sont persistants. Si je l'avais laissé partir il aurait cherché à finir le boulot à une autre occasion, il aurait sans doute cherché à se venger d'Aomine également. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de décider s'il _doit_ mourir ou non, mais j'ai choisit de le tuer pour en protéger d'autres. … Enfin, ça avait sans doute à voir avec le fait que j'étais en rogne après vous avoir courut après aussi. » Rajouta-t-il d'un ton insouciant.

Oreshi ignora le dernier commentaire et acquiesça distraitement. Tuer pour survivre, sacrifier le cavalier pour sauver le roi. C'était un concept qui lui était familier. Cependant Nijimura l'appliquait d'une façon différente. Il était la preuve que l'on pouvait un jour prendre une vie et en sauver une autre le second. Pour lui, la force laissait le choix de protéger, et non l'obligation de tuer tout ceux qui se dressaient sur notre chemin.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop tant qu'on s'est pas rapprochés du temple, compris ? »

Nijimura eut la confirmation qu'il souhaitait lorsque le rouquin pressa le pas pour se retrouver à marcher à ses côtés. A sa surprise, Oreshi n'en resta pas là et se saisit de sa manche, tirant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et sorte sa main droite de sa cachette.

La petite main de l'enfant vint se loger au creux de la sienne, et s'il était dérangé par la viscosité du sang couvrant sa peau, il ne le montra aucunement.


	10. Dixième Parchemin

_**C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! Si vous avez comme moi lu le dernier chapitre d'Extra-Game, j'espère que vous aurez eu le temps de vous remettre de vos émotions (et tentatives de meurtre), sur ce ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 ** _Kara_** _ **, ma chère Kara !Je vais bien, merci, j'ai bien profité de quelques journées ensoleillées et j'espère que tu te portes toujours aussi bien ! Ah ah pour ce qui est d'Aomine j'aimais bien lui coller une apparence qui le change un peu, mais attention, chaton mignon, chaton grognon ! Pour ce youkai je n'ai pas d'espèce particulière à référencer, il est juste né de beaucoup d'images que j'ai pu voir, désolée ! XD Oui Niji en doit une belle à Ore pour le coup, mais bon, il en bave tellement il risque surtout de demander une augmentation :P D'autres perso viendront, mais il faudra patienter un petit peu pour cela ! Merci encore milles fois pour ton soutient, ma chère ! J'ai hâte de voir ce nouveau compte que tu te feras, hu hu ! Passe un super weekend, chu !**_

* * *

 **Dixième Parchemin**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, projetant les ombres des trois kitsune sur les portes du temple. Retourner jusqu'au temple avait pris bien plus longtemps que ce que les deux plus jeunes auraient imaginé ; Nijimura ne les avait jamais emmené aussi loin et ils comprirent que la distance avait été triplée pendant leur course poursuite. Aussi Oreshi fut soulagé lorsqu'il pouvait enfin s'asseoir sur les tatamis, observant tout de même les règles de savoir vivre élémentaires.

Patiemment assit avec ses jambes repliées sous lui, il observa non sans amusement Nijimura pousser les espiègleries à leur limite. En effet pendant leur trajet l'adulte s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion dans l'art de la taquinerie, tout particulièrement lorsque Bokushi en était l'objet.

Malgré les plaintes de ce dernier, Nijimura refusait de le reposer au sol, bien qu'ils furent arrivés à destination, et le transportait d'une pièce à l'autre pendant qu'il cherchait de quoi s'occuper de leurs égratignures. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il savait où le tout se trouvait : le temple était petit et n'offrait pas beaucoup de rangement, pourtant Nijimura était déjà retourné plus de trois fois dans leur chambre. Bokushi en avait tiré la même conclusion et n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer, ce à quoi le brun se contenta d'un sourire malicieux en passant une nouvelle fois dans la pièce.

Le manège continua jusqu'à ce qu'Oreshi abaisse subtilement ses oreilles pour tenter d'étouffer les cris indignés de Bokushi, parfaitement audibles bien qu'ils étaient dorénavant dans la pièce réservée à Nijimura. Puis, ce fut le silence, et un rapide cri de surprise s'éleva, cette fois dans le ton plus grave de Nijimura. Oreshi regarda curieusement en direction de l'entrée et vit quatre queues rousses hérissées passer devant la porte à toute vitesse, suivit du bruit familier de la porte de leur chambre se refermant brusquement.

« Tu es détestable, Shuuzou ! »

Nijimura le rejoint avec un rire franc, aucunement soucieux des mots du plus jeune. Sa manche gauche avait été relevée dans la commotion et Oreshi n'eut aucun mal à discerner quelques bulles de sang se former là où les crocs de Bokushi avaient transpercé la peau.

« Vous ne vous énervez pas. » Nijimura ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête tandis qu'il fouillait une boite posée bien en évidence pour en sortir les articles qui l'intéressaient. Il déposa un flacon et plusieurs rouleaux de bandage sur les tatamis, puis se saisit d'une bassine avant d'enfin répondre :

« Je n'ai pas de raison de le faire, c'est comme ça que les renardeaux apprennent à se défendre.

— Le Shogi me semble plus approprié. » Nijimura le regarda en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, preuve de réflexion, mais ne dit rien.

Il disparut de sa vue un instant puis revint avec la bassine remplie d'eau dans les mains et des serviettes sur le bras. Il déposa le tout et se laissa tomber en tailleur face à Oreshi. Il retira sa veste sombre à col de fourrure blanche (il la mettait de côté de plus en plus avec l'amélioration du temps) ne laissant que son haut noir sans manche, et trempa une des serviettes dans l'eau fraiche pour nettoyer le sang couvrant son bras droit.

Il fit une grimace des plus comiques au contact du liquide froid avec sa peau, et réprima un frisson en s'efforçant de faire disparaître le plus gros du sang séché. Oreshi restait hypnotisé par la ténacité des marques qui laissaient sa peau une teinte plus sombre que la normale malgré ses efforts.

Nijimura dut l'appeler pour gagner son attention. Il lui tendit une seconde serviette et lui dit de se débarbouiller un peu. Oreshi ne se rendit compte des traces de terre sur sa peau qu'après en avoir vu la couleur déteindre sur le tissu immaculé.

Une fois qu'il pensait avoir fini, il releva ses yeux sanglant vers Nijimura, lui demandant silencieusement son avis. L'adulte se contenta de lui prendre le tissu des mains pour le poser à côté de la bassine d'eau avant de ne se saisir d'un autre et recommencer. A la différence que l'adulte n'évitait aucunement les griffures et autres zones douloureuses, au contraire.

« Si on laisse toutes ces saletés dans les plaies ça fera bien plus mal après, crois-moi. » Expliqua-t-il vaguement en parant aux tentatives d'Oreshi pour se dérober au contact.

Lorsque le supplice s'arrêta enfin, Oreshi pouvait sentir des larmes s'accrocher à ses cils, mais ce n'était aucunement pour cela que Nijimura le fixait de la sorte.

« Ce n'est pas le youkai qui a fait ça, pas vrai ? Aomine n'avait pas une coupure. » Constata-t-il calmement. Oreshi baissa la tête, assaillit par un sentiment de culpabilité alors qu'il repensait à la scène. Il répondit dans un marmonnement difficilement audible :

« J'ai tenté d'arrêter Bokushi, mais cela ne s'est pas aussi bien passé que je le pensais. Nijimura écarquilla les yeux en surprise.

— Il t'a attaqué ?

— Non ! Oreshi releva brusquement la tête. C'est juste que… j'ai voulu l'arrêter, mais il courrait de plus en plus vite et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. On est tombés tous les deux et ce youkai était là. » S'ils avaient continué à courir, ce youkai n'aurait sans doute pas pu les arrêter non plus, au final il ne faisait aucun doute que tout était arrivé par sa faute. Ses pensées furent interrompu par un poids entre ses oreilles qui se redressèrent d'un bond.

« Tu as fait du bon boulot. Essaye juste de travailler la réception, ok ? » Dit doucement l'homme en agitant des mèches rousses dans tous les sens. Le calme dans sa voix suffisait à le rendre crédible et Oreshi hocha silencieusement la tête, les joues rougies.

Nijimura s'attela ensuite à appliquer le liquide du flacon sur ses plaies les plus profondes, ce qui résultait en une brûlure insoutenable sous sa peau, mais il ne chercha pas à fuir cette fois-là. Ensuite ses jambes disparurent partiellement sous les bandages, et Nijimura fixa des pansements sur ses joues à l'aide d'onguents.

« Tu as mal autre part ? » Lui demanda-t-il finalement, et même si Oreshi n'avait aucune envie que la torture reprenne, il admit avoir mal dans le dos.

L'adulte fut rapidement derrière lui, l'aidant à abaisser son kimono jusqu'à sa taille, où les étoffes étaient retenues par son obi. Les quatre queues rousses s'écartèrent docilement et Nijimura eut une petite exclamation de surprise. Le dos de l'enfant, normalement d'une pâleur uniforme, était recouvert d'hématomes naissants virant de rouges profonds à des violets des plus inquiétants.

« Tu aurais dû le dire avant, ça doit faire un mal de chien !

— Plus tellement, à vrai dire je l'avais presque oublié. » Nijimura poussa un long soupir agacé qui réussit à dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres du plus jeune, puis il alla chercher une pommade qu'il se dépêcha d'appliquer sur la surface meurtrie. La fraicheur du produit était des plus agréables et Oreshi ne s'en plaignit pas une seconde.

« La pommade devrait empêcher le tout d'enfler. On verra demain si je vous emmène chez Midorima, comme ça on lui rendra le plateau de shogi.

— Pourquoi ? S'exclama soudain Oreshi qui se dépêcha de remettre son kimono correctement pour suivre Nijimura qui quittait la pièce.

— Il n'a fait que le prêter, je te rappelle.

— On peut lui rendre les futon à la place ! » Nijimura se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de remettre la conversation au lendemain et d'entrer dans la chambre des kitsune avec le nécessaire médical.

Bokushi eut tout d'abord le réflexe de s'éloigner de l'adulte, juste au cas où celui-ci aurait de nouvelles idées derrière la tête. Mais Oreshi parvint à le convaincre de le laisser se faire soigner après quelques tentatives. L'enfant resta silencieux le temps qu'il fallut à Nijimura pour nettoyer et panser les plaies de son visage et ses mains. Alors que l'adulte se saisissait d'une serviette propre pour retirer les débris des plaies de ses genoux, il retrouva sa langue et lança :

« Ce youkai était vraiment faible. » Nijimura allait lui rappeler qu'ils avaient tout de même dû leur sauver la mise, mais le regard impassible de Bokushi le stoppa net. Il n'était aucunement moqueur et continua de parler de l'incident comme s'il ne faisait qu'analyser une situation qui ne le concernait aucunement.

« Une fois que ce chat bizarre est arrivé, il nous a complètement oublié. Un simple matou l'a terrorisé et il n'était plus bon à rien, à se débattre dans tous les sens… Pourtant tu l'as traité comme une menace. Le regard hétérochrome se leva pour le scruter.

— Je ne dirais pas vraiment qu'Aomine n'est qu'un simple chat. Mais plus important, ce youkai avait sa propre façon de combattre, enchaîna-t-il avant qu'ils puissent poser d'autres questions. Il avait dissimulé sa présence et son aura meurtrière jusqu'à ce que vous avanciez droit dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas le genre de youkai qui vous bondit dessus et vous met à terre en un coup. Il vous a sans doute immobilisé, un hochement de tête confirma ce fait, et il allait vous dévorer sans vous laisser le temps d'y faire quoique ce soit. Ce genre de youkai sont des chasseurs, mais leur spécialité reste les embuscades. Ils ne sont pas habitués à se confrontés directement avec leur victime et n'ont pas vraiment de moyen de se défendre quand ça arrive.

— Ils sont nombreux à agir dans l'ombre comme lui ?

— Méfiez-vous de tout ce que vous voyez. C'est le seul moyen de se protéger, et c'est pour ça que je vous apprend à connaître les environs, comme ça vous remarquerez quand quelque chose n'est pas à sa place. Il réfléchit un instant et demanda, en fait, comment tu as su, Oreshi ? Tu m'as dis avoir voulu l'arrêter, tu avais des soupçons non ? Ce fut au tour d'Oreshi de réfléchir longuement à sa réponse.

— Rien de précis. Juste… un mauvais pressentiment, je dirais.

— Tu as dû sentir sa présence, même si tu n'en étais pas conscient. C'est un bon début. »

Le brun adressa un sourire au jeune kitsune qui sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage, ses queues s'agitèrent nerveusement dans son dos alors qu'il détournait vivement le regard. Presque aussi vite, Bokushi ramenait sa jambe contre lui, l'a retirant des mains de Nijimura qui tentait d'y fixer un bandage. Bien entendu le brun n'eut aucun moment d'hésitation et à peine ses oreilles tressaillirent en agacement qu'il tirait de nouveau la jambe vers lui, arrachant une grimace de douleur au plus jeune.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de la seconde jambe de l'enfant, Oreshi se risqua à demander s'ils pourraient tout de même retourner chasser un jour. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient énervé l'adulte en prenant ces risques et n'aurait pas été surpris qu'ils perdent ce privilège en réponse. L'atmosphère s'alourdit alors que Nijimura gardait le silence, un faux air songeur sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les faire mariner.

Son amusement décupla lorsqu'il remarqua que Bokushi s'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche, retenant ainsi des vagues de plaintes et d'insultes diverses. Il était plus futé qu'il n'y paraissait, espérant acheter ses bonnes grâces avec un comportement plus respectueux que d'ordinaire.

« Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Finit-il par admettre, et il entendit les deux renardeaux relâcher leur souffle. Je voulais vous laisser cette chance de vous dégourdir un peu les pattes, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que vous perdiez le contrôle de vos pouvoirs dans l'action. »

Bokushi fut rapide à nier l'accusation, bien entendu il ne supporterait pas que l'on sous-entende qu'il ait été trop faible pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Cependant le regard pesant d'Oreshi suffisait à valider les dires de Nijimura. Il se rappelait trop bien de l'état de Bokushi à ce moment, aucun de ses mots n'avaient pu l'atteindre, pas même sa présence, et lui-même n'avait pas été mieux avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« Pendant que vous chassiez, vous vouliez plus de pouvoir, la force d'attraper ce piaf ou quelque chose comme ça. Et sans vous en rendre compte vous avez mobiliser une grande partie de votre pouvoir spirituel, il préféra ne pas en préciser la réelle puissance, c'était comme un appel pour les youkai des environs. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment mal en soit, ajouta-t-il devant la mine défaite des enfants, il faut juste apprendre à le contrôler. Mais au fond, ça veut juste dire que vous avez du potentiel. »

Bokushi commença automatiquement à se vanter et Nijimura le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il eut finit de consolider le bandage autour de son deuxième genoux. Après quoi, il précisa sournoisement qu'il serait tout de même obligé de leur appendre à contrôler leur présence avant de se concentrer sur la technique du kitsune-bi. Bokushi croisa ses bras sur son torse de son air le plus impérieux (et vraiment, Nijimura n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer en tant que jeune empereur pourri gâté) mais Nijimura mit rapidement fin à la posture d'une pichenette contre le front de l'enfant.

« Ne boude pas, tu veux ? Le contrôle sera la première étape du kitsune-bi de toute façon. »

Il poussa un soupir amusé quand Bokushi releva un regard noir vers lui, ses mains plaquées contre son front et ses oreilles couchées en arrière.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand il avait enfin finit de s'occuper des blessures des enfants, c'est pourquoi il ne tarda pas à leur confectionner quelque chose à manger avant qu'ils n'aillent tous se coucher. L'adulte devait avouer que même-lui était épuisé après cette journée, et il s'endormit aussitôt allongé sur son futon.

Le lendemain matin fut cependant bien plus agité que la veille, et les enfants se réveillèrent aux grondements irrités de leur hôte. La voix de Nijimura était éloignée et semblait venir de l'extérieur, ne se sentant pas visés, ils ne se dépêchèrent aucunement à quitter leurs couvertures. Au fur et à mesure que leurs sens chassaient les restes de sommeil, il décelèrent des insultes plus précises, et surtout des ordres _encourageant_ des intrus à partir.

Ils n'étaient pas surpris d'entendre Nijimura rejeter des invités, mais ils ne l'avaient encore jamais entendu autant hausser la voix. Leur curiosité finit par avoir raison d'eux et ils quittèrent leur chambre au petit trot. Ils furent surpris de trouver les portes donnant sur l'extérieur fermées, Nijimura mettant un point d'honneur à les ouvrir chaque matin. Ils n'hésitèrent qu'un instant avant de faire coulisser l'un des battants, juste assez pour les laisser sortir discrètement.

A leur grande surprise, Nijimura n'essayait pas de se débarrasser d'un gêneur, mais plutôt d'une véritable troupe d'entre eux. Une dizaine de youkai que les rouquins n'avaient jamais vu, tous à l'apparence très différente des uns et des autres, se tenaient dans la petite cour du temple. Certains faisant directement face à Nijimura, qui agitait furieusement ses queues dans son dos, tandis que d'autres essayaient de s'approcher sournoisement du temple.

Ils ne purent observer plus longtemps, qu'une tête féminine surgit de dessous le temple pour se planter droit devant eux, les yeux onyx les fixant sans émotion. Oreshi recula d'un bond, rencontrant avec dureté les portes dans son dos qui réveillèrent les douleurs dans la zone sensible. Bokushi, lui, fit l'inverse, se faisant particulièrement imposant devant la créature surnaturelle.

A peine l'onyx rencontra-t-elle l'or qu'une main aux ongles acérés se saisit des cheveux de la tête flottante et la tira violemment en arrière. La tête poussa un cri perçant alors qu'un long cou glissait de dessous le temple à sa suite. Lorsqu'un corps féminin s'extirpa à son tour, Nijimura se saisit du cou de l'étrange créature et la traina rageusement jusque dans la forêt. Un regard de sa part suffit à faire fuir les plus téméraires restant dans les parages.

Lorsque Nijimura revint vers eux, Bokushi profita de la hauteur offerte par la structure du temple pour le toiser du regard.

« C'était quoi tout ça ? Eux aussi voulaient nous dévorer ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant ses fins sourcils.

— La sortie d'hier a dû les exciter. Mais ils sont juste là par curiosité.

— Pourtant vous les avez chasser. » Décidément, ils ne laissaient rien passer.

Le katana redevint une simple brindille dans la main de Nijimura et il l'a jeta sur le sol sablonneux. Jusqu'à présent les youkai avaient été assez peu nombreux pour qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser dans le dos des enfants, malheureusement le soudain réveil de leur présence en avait précipité un grand nombre jusque là.

« Ils deviennent rapidement agaçants. Et comme ils s'attirent mutuellement, je ne veux pas risquer de piquer l'intérêt de youkai plus puissants. Donc il faut bien que je me débarrasse du menu fretin. »

A ses mots, Oreshi baissa la tête et contracta sa mâchoire tandis que Bokushi serrait ses poings à ses côtés.

« Je peux m'en charger ! Je ne suis pas faible, Shuuzou, nous n'avons pas besoin de garde du corps ! » S'écria Bokushi, ses pupilles s'aiguisant plus que jamais.

Il s'interrompit quand la main gauche de Nijimura s'empara de son épaule, son autre main faisant de même avec Oreshi, puis l'adulte se pencha avec complicité vers eux. L'acier attendit patiemment que l'or et le rouge daignent le regarder.

« Vous vous en chargerez en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Vous n'avez rien à me prouver.

— Nous ne voulons pas vous déran-…

— Vous n'allez quand même pas m'enlever mon seul moyen de rester en forme, si ? Je sais que je me fais vieux mais je peux quand même m'occuper d'un ou deux garnements de plus. Il se redressa en relâchant leurs épaules, mais assez papoté, allez manger quelque chose et jouez au shogi autant que vous voulez, car ce soir le jeu repart. Deux paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent en horreur.

— Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller voir Midorima-san, nous nous portons très bien !

— Comme si un youkai aussi inutile pouvait nous blesser !

— Et c'est justement car vous voulez autant garder ce stupide jeu que je vous y emmènerais quoi que vous disiez. »

Les enfants tombèrent dans le silence et il les conduit patiemment à l'intérieur.

Comme il leur avait conseillé, ils ne quittèrent pas le plateau de shogi de la journée. Ce fait réussit à le convaincre qu'ils avaient finit par accepter de s'en séparer plus tard, bien qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi à exprimer leur mécontentement en l'ignorant.

Le seul véritable contact qu'ils eurent fut lorsqu'il alla chercher Bokushi pour lui faire réparer la sandale cassée la veille. Haizaki n'avait acheté que deux paires pour enfant, et il devait donc la réparer le jour même s'il ne voulait pas aller pied nu jusque chez Midorima. Bokushi fut un élève plus performant qu'il ne l'eut cru et ne s'en sortit pas si mal pour repiquer les coutures déchirées.

Après la leçon imposée cependant, il avait filé dans leur chambre, là où ils avaient installé le jeu de shogi, pour ne plus en ressortir. Il se décida à les laisser en profiter et s'occupa de chasser les youkai qui venaient rôder autour du temple sans arrêt. Cependant, lorsque la nuit vint, il fut plus qu'heureux de délaisser son poste pour aller chercher les renardeaux.

« Ce n'est pas trop tard pour rendre une visite ? Se plaignit Oreshi en se levant tout de même.

— Car tu as eu l'impression que mes invités se souciaient de l'heure ? Comme il vit au village, je préfère que l'on parte quand la majorité des habitants sont couchés, mieux vaut ne pas être vu par les humains. »

Il prit le plateau de jeu et l'écrin contenant les pièces de jeu qu'ils lui tendirent, il ne questionna pas le fait que les kitsune avaient déjà tout rangé avant son arrivée, et vérifia plutôt qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé de dérober des pièces en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Satisfait, il rangea l'étuis dans sa veste et garda le plateau sous le bras, et ensuite leur fit signe de sortir du temple, par la porte de devant néanmoins.

C'était la première fois que les kitsune s'enfonçaient dans la montagne dans cette direction, Nijimura ayant jusqu'alors préféré leur faire découvrir la montagne à l'opposée du village le plus proche. Aussi ils furent impatients de découvrir ces nouveaux endroits et se dépêchent de descendre les marches de pierre du long escalier deux par deux. Ils prirent une bonne avance sur Nijimura, qui les rappela à l'autre aussitôt avait-il posé le pied sur la dernière marche.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur, Shuuzou. Ce n'est pas comme si des personnes aussi faibles que Shintarou pouvaient nous faire du mal ! » Se plaignit rapidement Bokushi dans leur avancée alors que Nijimura exigeait qu'ils restent attentifs à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du village.

Il était vrai que pour le moment ils n'avaient rencontré que le médecin, en comparaison des autres youkai qui avaient croisés leur route, il devait avoir l'air aussi inoffensif qu'une poupée de son. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas les laisser être aussi négligents, pour leur sécurité comme pour la sienne.

« Tues un youkai et dans le pire des cas tu auras affaire à un autre qui n'a pas apprécié le geste. Par contre, tues un humain et c'est toute l'espèce qui te traquera. Nous chasser est le seul moyen qu'ils aient trouvé pour contrôler leur peur de la mort.

— Alors Midorima-san…

— Non, Nijimura esquissa un sourire, en ce qui le concerne il est trop stupide pour craindre une mort inévitable. Il a d'autres préoccupations. »

Les renardeaux l'observèrent longuement avant de se lasser du sujet et de continuer à marcher dans un silence, interrompu par rien de plus que quelques questions et remarques volatiles. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent à suivre un chemin qui longeait la paroi de la montagne, comme si taillé dans les rochers eux-mêmes. De là ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le village et ses structures mises en relief par les rayons fantomatiques de la lune.

Les deux rouquins s'arrêtèrent pour mieux observer et Nijimura ne put retenir un ricanement en entendant l'un d'eux souffler que « c'était donc ça, un village ». Il leur indiqua une des rares bâtisses encore éclairées à cette heure et en retrait des autres comme étant la clinique et habitation de Midorima puis ils se remirent en route.

Oreshi finit par lui demander s'il existait également des villages de youkai, semblant trouver cela naturel que Nijimura ne vive pas dans l'un d'entre eux si tel était le cas. L'adulte lui expliqua patiemment que de telles choses seraient impossibles, des youkai s'entretueraient pour la moindre bricole, aussi les laisser vivre trop proche les uns des autres serait chercher le pire. Cependant, il précisa que là d'où il venait, dans le monde spirituel, on pouvait trouver de réelles citées youkai, puisque les grandes familles préféraient régler leurs problèmes par des menaces ou des duels civilisés. Il se retint de dire que ce n'était qu'une façon pompeuse d'exprimer leur égo surdimensionné.

Bien entendu, les profondeurs de la montagne n'étaient pas si différentes du principe des villages. La seule différence était que les youkai y vivant ne s'inquiétaient pas vraiment d'avoir un toit sur leur tête, dans le cas contraire ils allaient occuper la maison d'un humain, ou récupéraient un endroit inhabité, comme il l'avait fait en arrivant dans la région.

Arrivés au niveau du village, Nijimura fit attention à ce qu'ils maintiennent une bonne distance avec les structures. Les deux rouquins étaient trop étonnés par ce qu'ils voyaient, des herbes poussant sur les toits de paille ou du bétail ( _Pourquoi les élever quand on peut chasser ?_ s'était moqué Bokushi), pour vraiment trouver à s'en plaindre. Une fois devant la porte de la clinique de Midorima, Nijimura ne perdit pas une seconde pour toquer sèchement contre les battants de bois.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur le propriétaire des lieux qui haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, avant de ne remarquer les deux kitsune derrière lui et d'étirer un minuscule sourire.

« Je vois que tu es sans espoir en tant que gardien. Railla-t-il en notant les bandages.

— Rah, ferme-la, tu veux ? » Midorima haussa une épaule et se dégagea de l'ouverture pour les laisser entrer.

Bokushi et Oreshi traînèrent des pieds, le nez retroussé devant l'odeur forte des plantes médicinales. Bokushi ne se retint que peu de temps d'en faire le commentaire, mais Midorima était trop habitué aux plaintes de ses jeunes patients pour le relever. Le médecin accepta de se pencher sur les blessures des enfants et de vérifier les soins qui avaient déjà été donnés. Il se fit le plaisir de reprendre Nijimura sur la qualité médiocre de ses bandages et les refit correctement, puis appliqua un baume plus puissant sur les ecchymoses d'Oreshi.

Evidemment, il exigea un paiement, et Nijimura tenta sa chance en lui tendant le jeu de shogi.

« J'espérais un peu plus que ce qui m'appartient déjà. » Marmonna le médecin en prenant tout de même le jeu. Nijimura effaça alors son sourire le plus impertinent et fouilla sa veste pour en sortir un sac de velours bleu nuit que Midorima connaissait très bien.

Une nouvelle flamme alluma soudain le regard du médecin et il posa vivement le jeu de shogi sur une commode avant de s'avancer. Dans sa hâte il ne remarqua pas que l'écrin se balançait dangereusement au-dessus du vide et il tomba inévitablement au sol. Cependant, bien qu'il s'était ouvert dans la chute, il n'y eu pas le bruit de toutes les pièces touchant le sol, mais le son mâte d'un sac de pierre tombant sur les tatamis. Une exclamation de surprise échappa à Oreshi et dans un nuage de fumée semblable, le plateau de jeu devint un simple bout d'écorce perché sur la commode.

Les deux jeunes kitsune s'agitaient en appréhension, tandis que Midorima dirigeait un regard courroucé vers Nijimura. Cependant, ce dernier n'était capable que d'un regard incrédule oscillant entre ce qu'il restait du jeu de shogi et les rouquins. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce temps il avait tenu deux illusions sans s'en rendre compte, il ne les pensait pas capables de rester concentrés si longtemps sur leurs pouvoirs.

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, et il ne pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher des enfants pour leur ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Vous n'arrêterez jamais de me surprendre. »

Oreshi releva la tête d'un air ébahit avant de lui rendre timidement son sourire et sans surprise Bokushi se dégagea du contact de son air le plus courroucé. Ce fut presque avec regret qu'il se retourna en direction de Midorima.

« Je te rapporterais le jeu demain, désolé pour ça. Midorima poussa un soupir impatient avant qu'une opposition ne puisse être formulée.

— Honnêtement, te connaissant je pensais que le jeu avait déjà disparu, donc j'ai pris la liberté de m'en procurer un autre. Ils peuvent garder l'ancien s'ils le souhaitent. »

Nijimura fut plus qu'agacé par le sous-entendu, mais ne dit rien lorsque les renardeaux remercièrent gracieusement le médecin. _Ils n'avaient pas de si mauvaises manières, finalement_.

« C'est d'ailleurs un très beau jeu, venu tout droit du continent, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'adversaires de valeur pour l'essayer. Il est dans la pièce d'à côté, vous pouvez aller installer les pièces et je vous rejoindrais. »

Le regard des renardeaux s'illumina un peu plus à la proposition de Midorima et ils ne se firent pas prier. Nijimura les suivit du regard, s'attendant presque à ce que l'homme ait mis un filet en place pour les piéger lorsqu'ils ouvriraient la porte, ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas.

Il tendit alors à nouveau le sac de velours à son vis-à-vis, qui s'empressa de lui prendre des mains pour en fouiller le contenu. Il en sortit une perle orangée faisant tout juste la largeur de son pouce et releva un regard méfiant vers le kitsune adulte.

« On les appelle 'larmes de phoenix', on dit que ces perles sont créé à chacune de leur réincarnation et sont les responsables des plus grands incendies connus sur cette terre. »

Midorima saisit la sphère entre son pouce et son indexe et l'observa à la lumière d'une des bougies. Nijimura n'attendit pas plus pour rejoindre les enfants dans le salon, Midorima –exigeant des explications sur l'utilisation de l'artefact – sur les talons.


	11. Onzième Parchemin

**_Merci à tous pour votre intérêt et votre patience jusque là ! Je suis désolée pour la lenteur des mises à jour, mais j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai finis mes cours, et bientôt mon contrat avec mon second travail, et que je serais donc bien plus libre pour m'occuper de ce petit trésor !_**

 _ **Recevoir vos reviews me fait toujours aussi plaisir, car vos commentaires sur cette fiction sont toujours très amusants xD J'espère pouvoir que ce chapitre vous plaira autant, si ce n'est plus, que les précédents !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Onzième Parchemin**

Nijimura s'était paresseusement assis sur la marche menant au temple, son visage soutenu dans ses mains et ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il tentait de combattre la lourdeur de ses paupières en gardant son regard rivé sur les enfants, mais leur immobilité ne l'aidait en rien à rester concentré.

Bien qu'ils récupéraient encore des évènements d'il y a deux jours, il avait finit par précipiter quelque peu les choses et avait insisté pour commencer à leur apprendre à réduire leur présence. Il leur avait expliqué que les youkai qu'ils risquaient d'attirer seraient soit faible et rechercheraient de la protection, soit fort et chercheraient à les dévorer. Aucun d'eux ne s'était plein du soudain exercice, ils avaient toujours été motivés à apprendre à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Il n'y avait que lui qui aurait réellement pu se plaindre de l'exercice, mais il se contentait d'étouffer un bayement de temps à autres.

Cette session d'entraînement précipitée comme sa fatigue n'avaient qu'une seule et même raison : le retour au temple la veille. Midorima s'étant imposé comme un adversaire de choix, les jeunes kitsune avaient insistés pour jouer au shogi une bonne partie de la nuit. Bien entendu, Midorima ne s'y était pas opposé puisque l'occasion était un bon moyen de les observer. Ils avaient enchaîné les parties jusqu'à ce que les deux enfants finissent par tomber de fatigue, puis les adultes avaient décidé de rattraper le temps perdu. Nijimura avait l'habitude de se rendre quelques soirées par mois chez le médecin et comptait bien profiter du fait qu'il n'était plus obligé de lui servir d'adversaire au shogi pour parler en toute tranquillité.

Midorima lui avait confirmé n'avoir rien entendu ou révélé sur la présence des nouveaux kitsune et Nijimura avait alors réussit à se convaincre que la sortie inattendue n'avait pas eu de conséquences irréversibles. Ensuite le médecin avait cherché à en savoir plus sur la nature des jeunes kitsune, ils avaient après tout levé bien des questions à leur arrivée. Pourtant Nijimura n'avait consenti qu'à parler de l'absence d'amélioration de leur amnésie et du fait qu'ils s'adaptaient de mieux en mieux à leur environnement. Principalement car la nuit touchait à sa fin, Midorima n'avait pas insisté et avait accepté de se concentrer sur des sujets plus mondains.

Quand la nuit touchait à sa fin, et que Midorima avait commencé à se plaindre de devoir se lever tôt pour rendre visite à des clients, Nijimura avait prit congé. Oreshi s'était prouvé impossible à réveiller et malgré la persistance de Bokushi, il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé avant de commencer à tanguer dangereusement sous son propre poids. L'adulte avait dû rentrer en portant les deux poids endormis, décidemment devenus bien trop à l'aise à son goût.

Bien que plus fatiguant et long que d'habitude, le retour s'était passé sans encombres. Le silence de la nuit tout juste perturbé par le son de ses pas et la respiration des deux formes endormies qu'il balançait tant bien que mal dans ses bras.

La véritable raison de sa mauvaise humeur venait de leur retour au temple. Ou plutôt, de l'accueil réservé par la faune locale. A son arrivée, la majorité des youkai qui s'étaient entassés à l'extérieur du temple avaient fuit sous les pilotis supportant la structure et une autre part, plus téméraire, attendait patiemment qu'il ouvre la porte pour se précipiter à l'intérieur. Il avait pu sentir ses oreilles animales frémirent sous son énervement alors qu'il traversait les vagues de youkai.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils profiteraient de leur absence pour investir les lieux, s'étant plutôt attendu à les voir les suivre au village. De toute évidence les résidus de la présence des kitsune leur avait suffit. Heureusement, la forte empreinte spirituelle qu'il avait laissée dans sa chambre au fil des années avait suffit à garder même les plus curieux en dehors de la pièce, et il avait pu laisser les enfants en sûreté avant de ne se mettre au ménage.

Aussitôt était-il ressorti de la petite chambre que l'atmosphère changea complètement. Un katana aiguisé à la perfection fraichement matérialisé dans sa main droite il avait parcouru le temple d'un pas lourd. Si le regard noir qu'il jetait autour de lui n'avait alors pas suffit à faire comprendre le danger qu'il représentait, le balancement agressif des trois queues dans son dos s'en chargeait.

Un petit nombre de youkai avait pris la poudre d'escampette aussitôt l'éclat de l'épée en vue, les autres avaient demandé bien plus d'énergie. Nijimura avait passé les petites heures du matin à vider l'intérieur du temple et à s'assurer qu'aucun esprit n'avait prit possession d'un objet quelconque ou placé une malédiction quelque part. Toutefois la tâche était loin d'être finie.

Une grande partie des youkai étaient allés se réfugier à l'extérieur, et certains qui s'étaient déjà fait chasser étaient allés errer autour du temple. Cette fois la chasse fut bien plus violente, et toute aussi longue. Lorsqu'il les eut enfin tous fait déguerpir, midi se rapprochait à grand pas, et les renardeaux s'étaient réveillés aussitôt qu'il eut mis les pieds à l'intérieur.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de les confronter une nouvelle fois à la situation, ni avait-il voulu prendre le risque de les laisser sans surveillance avec le retour possible des youkai. Aussi était-il resté debout et il leur avait patiemment préparé de quoi déjeuner avant de les convaincre de le suivre dehors pour un peu d'entraînement.

Il avait tout à fait conscience que leur apprendre à masquer leur présence alors que la majorité des youkai avaient déjà pris l'habitude de se réunir ici ne rimait à rien. Mais le plus vite ils parviendraient à contrôler leurs pouvoirs et le plus vite il pourrait les laisser se charger d'une partie du problème. Sans compter que si l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs était telle qu'il l'avait deviné, il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de youkai qui oseraient s'aventurer sur le territoire de trois kitsune de ce niveau.

Un bruit de pas mal dissimulé lui fit rouvrir les yeux – il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermé – et il foudroya du regard un oni qui rôdait sous le couvert des arbres. Le souvenir du matin même suffit à faire fuir la créature à la peau violacée. Nijimura redonna son attention aux rouquins et n'attendit que quelques secondes pour faire signe à Oreshi d'arrêter.

« Tu fais exactement l'inverse.

— C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais… » S'excusa faiblement l'interpelé. Nijimura fixa son regard dans les nuages pour tenter d'y trouver une autre façon d'expliquer le tout.

Il leur avait dit de concentrer leurs pouvoirs dans un endroit limité pour le forcer à ne pas s'exprimer, c'était ce qu'il faisait lorsque ses émotions prenaient le pas sur lui. Cependant chez les deux jeunes kitsune cela revenait plutôt à amplifier sa présence dans une zone précise. Au moins il savait qu'ils étaient prêts pour les bases du kitsune-bi, mais leurs pouvoirs semblaient impossibles à consumer.

« Alors… alors vous pouvez imaginer ça comme _cacher_ votre pouvoir au fond de vous, rendez-le encore plus faible que quand vous ne cherchez pas à l'utiliser. Vous n'avez qu'à vous imaginer dans une situation dangereuse, dites-vous que vous devez tapir votre présence, question de vie ou de mort. Les regards confus lui firent face avec encore plus de force.

— Si j'étais en danger je montrerais plutôt ma force à l'ennemi. Il serait obligé de fuir en constatant que je pourrais facilement le réduire en poussière !

— Et avec Nijimura-san dans les parages, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions besoin de le faire de toute façon.

— C'est justement pour ça que je vous dis d'imaginer ! Les gamins de votre âge sont doués pour ça, non ? Alors faites-le ! »

La soudaine exclamation ne sut qu'amener des moues légèrement boudeuses sur les lèvres des enfants qui abandonnèrent alors tout intérêt pour les instructions. Il aurait pu se sentir désolé, si les regards or et rouge jetés sur sa personne ne lui glaçaient pas le sang.

« Je suis déçu que vous ne m'ayez pas prévenu, Nijimura-san. Si je peux me permettre, je pense pouvoir aider dans le domaine. »

Nijimura poussa un cri de surprise qui couvrit les revendications de l'arrivant dès qu'il entendit la voix inattendue. Il se releva d'un bond et fit volte face dans le mouvement. Le bleuté fantomatique qui était apparu dans son dos avait un sourire des plus agaçants malgré son regard innocent.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'apparaître comme ça, Kuroko ! J'vous jure… » Marmonna-t-il alors que Kuroko cachait un ricanement derrière sa manche.

Le brun se contenta de soupirer en voyant ses deux _élèves_ se précipiter vers le bleuté après qu'il leur fit signe. Kuroko ne perdit pas une seconde pour descendre du perchoir créé par le temple et se mettre à niveau avec les enfants.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous sortiez la journée, Kuroko-san. Vous aviez l'air de préférer la nuit. Oreshi ne sembla pas faire attention aux regards étonnés des adultes.

— Nous autres fantômes sommes certes plus visibles dans l'obscurité, mais nous n'avons pas d'obligations. Je dois même avouer apprécier regarder les rayons du soleil. » Lui expliqua-t-il quelque peu distraitement.

Il ne pouvait pas écarter son esprit du fait qu'un enfant, en seulement deux rencontres, avaient déjà cherché à tirer ce genre de conclusions. Le plus étonnant était qu'il n'avait pas complètement tord. Il sortait bel et bien plus la nuit que le jour, ne sortant que pour profiter du couché de soleil et pas plus tôt.

« Mais il n'a pas tord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kuroko ? » Questionna soudain Nijimura, une fois les surprises successives passées pour laisser place à l'irritation.

Kuroko entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, seulement pour s'interrompre en voyant une ombre se jeter du toit au-dessus d'eux. L'homme qui retomba gracieusement entre Nijimura et lui était complètement étranger aux plus jeunes, toutefois la façon dont le brun leva les yeux au ciel suggérait qu'il le connaissait.

Le nouveau venu, un peu plus grand que Nijimura, surpris surtout les deux enfants par sa peau d'une teinte foncée qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vue. En second venaient les oreilles félines noires qui dépassaient de ses cheveux courts et les deux queues de chat se balançant dans son dos. Sa façon de s'habiller était également particulière : il ne portait pas de kimono ou d'autres vêtements amples comme Nijimura, mais un haut et un pantalon bleu nuit épousant ses formes et joints par un tissu rouge noué à sa taille.

La fine ligne de bleu visible derrière ses paupières plissées jugeait Nijimura du regard. Il finit par pousser un long râle et glissa une main sur sa hanche, visiblement agacé par les regards bien qu'il était celui à avoir attiré l'attention sur lui-même.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait laisser l'autre fois passer sans rien dire ? J'aide pas des gamins par bonté de cœur. »

La voix grave était étrangement familière aux oreilles des jeunes kitsune, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se souvenir du visage de l'homme pour autant. Les oreilles félines s'agitèrent lorsqu'ils demandèrent à voix basse son identité. Personne ne prit la peine de répondre en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel. L'instant d'après il n'y avait plus de traces de l'homme dans la petite cour, mais l'étrange chat noir à deux queues avait pris sa place.

« Le chat bizarre. » S'étonnèrent-ils d'une même voix alors que l'étrange familiarité se trouvait justifiée. Puis toute surprise enfantine fut remplacée par une froide aversion pour le félin et ses manières.

« C'est quoi cet air dégoûté au juste ?! J'vous ai sauvé la peau, sales mioches !

— Ce qu'Aomine-kun essaye de dire, c'est que nous voulions nous assurer que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Cependant, nous avons déjà eu notre réponse sur le chemin jusqu'ici. »

Il eut un petit sourire contrit envers Nijimura, pendant qu'Aomine n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour la discussion. Il faisait le dos rond et feulait en direction des deux rouquins qui tentaient de se rapprocher de lui malgré tout, oreilles abaissées en concentration. Nijimura et Kuroko ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'observer l'échange pendant qu'ils discutaient de sujets bien plus sérieux.

« Je suppose que la dernière fois Aomine les a trouvé en suivant leur présence, ils ont perdu le contrôle sur leurs pouvoirs et ont rameuté une bonne partie de la montagne sur _mon_ territoire.

— Pour être honnête, après ce que m'en avait dit Aomine-kun, je m'attendais à trouver l'endroit moins paisible. »

Bien sûr cette relative tranquillité était sans compter sur le ménage qui lui avait pris toute la nuit, et les miaulements agressifs du chat qui tentait tantôt de semer ses attaquants et tantôt de leur rendre la pareille. Nijimura se retint de tout commentaire et laissa Kuroko reprendre la parole :

« Je pensais également que les Takao auraient déjà été mis au courant.

— J'ai réussit à couvrir leur présence avec la mienne jusqu'à présent, à part en s'approchant assez on aurait pu croire que j'étais encore seul. Mais de toute évidence ce n'est plus suffisant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça leur prendra pour venir fouiner par ici, surtout avec tous ces gêneurs qui se croient chez eux. »

Kuroko ne se sentit aucunement visé par l'accusation et s'amusa de le voir bayer aux corneilles. Nijimura n'avait jamais été très doué pour cacher ses états d'esprit.

« Nous pourrions veiller sur eux le temps que vous vous reposiez. Le brun oublia toute fatigue et arqua un sourcil dans sa direction.

— Tu me proposes de les garder ?

— Et d'empêcher d'autres youkai d'investir les lieux, en effet. »

Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'avait Kuroko d'agir comme s'il en savait plus que ce qu'il devrait. Le brun ne lui avait pas parlé du nombre croissant de curieux, ou de la raison derrière sa fatigue, pourtant le petit spectre apparaissait et lui proposait de lui offrir un peu de répit. Il savait qu'il ne demanderait rien en retour, Kuroko avait sans doute été un humain des plus étranges.

« Il y en a vraiment peu des comme toi, tu le sais ça ? » Il plaça une main sur l'épaule du bleuté puis se tourna vers les renardeaux.

Bokushi avait finalement réussit à se saisir d'Aomine qui n'avait pas pour autant cessé de se débattre. Cependant la prise de l'enfant était suffisante pour permettre à Oreshi de passer une main dans le pelage noir qui relâchait des étincelles au contact. Nijimura relâcha un petit rire face à la scène, avant de leur lancer d'être sage.

Oreshi et Bokushi levèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui, mais le brun avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur du temple. Aomine retomba au sol sans cérémonie, il pestiférait contre leur mauvaises manières tout en se tordant dans tous les sens pour nettoyer le pelage qu'ils avaient osé souiller. Les jeunes kitsune n'en avaient rien à faire et étaient déjà près de Kuroko qui les empêchait de suivre Nijimura d'un regard. Il devança leurs questions :

« Nijimura-san est un peu fatigué aujourd'hui, donc il semblerait que j'ai l'honneur de vous servir de professeur. Ce sera un peu difficile du fait de nos natures différentes, mais je ferais de mon mieux. »

Il ponctua ses mots en s'inclinant légèrement vers l'avant, et les rouquins retournèrent la politesse sans vraiment y réfléchir. Le contraste entre le spectre et le chat étrange faisant mourir toute autre interrogation avant qu'elle ne soit formulée.

Aomine fit d'ailleurs bientôt remarquer sa présence en passant entre leurs jambes, ruminant alors qu'il sautait sur le couloir extérieur du temple. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur les planches baignées sous le soleil de l'après midi et n'ouvrit qu'un œil pour observer le cours qui se mettait en place.

Etant d'une nature bien différente de la leur, Kuroko avait l'avantage de pouvoir leur offrir une vision bien différente du contrôle. Après tout dans son cas, la présence était une question d'existence et non seulement de pouvoir : il n'était qu'une seule entité.

« Si vous voulez vous faire oublier, dans ce cas commencez par _vous_ oubliez vous-mêmes. Bokushi inclina la tête sur le côté, la confusion inscrite sur son visage. Vous avez l'avantage du milieu, vous êtes dans une montagne tout ce qu'il y a de plus sauvage, ce n'est pas le moment d'oublier les renards que vous êtes. Laissez un peu votre force de côté, et redevenez les animaux mortels que vous avez toujours été. »

Les rouquins reprirent alors intérêt dans l'exercice. L'approche du spectre était bien moins abstraite que celle de Nijimura. Et il semblait bien plus simple d'essayer de changer sa façon de penser, plutôt que d'essayer de se concentrer sur quelque chose que l'on ne saisissait qu'une fois sur deux.

Cependant leur soudaine motivation ne les rapprocha qu'un peu de leur but. Pas assez pour que l'on puisse parler de réel progrès. Encore une fois leur concentration mobilisait plus qu'elle ne masquait leur pouvoir spirituel. Les queues félines battaient rageusement contre les planches de bois, battant un rythme que seul Aomine ne trouvait pas dérangeant.

Lorsque les regards furent sur lui, lui intimant le silence, il fronça ses fines oreilles et grogna aux rouquins :

« Faites pas les imbéciles, oui ? C'est exactement ce que vous faisiez il y a cinq minutes, alors arrêtez de tourner en rond ! » Bokushi commença à le défier du regard avant de ne daigner réfléchir à ses mots. Ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'instant…

« Vous voulez mettre votre vis-à-vis en confiance en vous abaissant à son niveau. Si votre présence est trop forte il sera sur ses gardes, consciemment ou non, clarifia Kuroko.

— Comme pour se rapprocher de sa proie alors. » Oreshi eut un regard vers Aomine qui ne l'agaça que d'avantage.

La métaphore permis à Oreshi de faire de véritables progrès, cependant la perspective d'une proie à attraper ne fit que rendre Bokushi désireux d'écraser sa cible. Son aura devint presque compacte, mais sa concentration fut brisée à temps par la main d'Oreshi autour de la sienne.

« Un autre moyen qui, je pense, marcherait particulièrement compte tenue de votre nature, serait de vous convaincre que vous n'avez tout simplement pas besoin de vos pouvoirs. Par exemple, si vous vous sentez en sécurité en tant que renards, vous n'aurez pas à réveiller votre puissance de kitsune et passerez pour de simples animaux. Par exemple la nuit de notre rencontre, je vous ai trouvé car vous étiez sur vos gardes. Inconsciemment vous avez rendu votre présence plus importante pour éloigner les youkai les plus faibles. Mais je n'avais pas senti votre présence ici avant, bien que je connaisse l'endroit. Votre présence était dormante et facilement couverte par celle de Nijimura-san. »

Bokushi ne put s'empêcher de se vexer par le sous-entendu. Leur présence ne pouvait être aussi simple à masquer, il ne l'acceptait tout simplement pas. Il était prêt à lui prouver le contraire en canalisant autant de son pouvoir spirituel qu'il en était capable mais s'arrêta net alors qu'une partie du discours lui revenait à l'esprit. Kuroko avait parlé de se sentir en sécurité. Etait-ce là le véritable message ? Qu'il se sentait en sécurité au temple ?

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais il ne pouvait pas le nier pour autant.

Le regard céruléen soudain verrouillé sur lui et la confiance qu'il portait, tout lui soufflait qu' _il_ savait. L'idée d'être percé à jour suffit à elle seule à faire naître des rougeurs sur ses joues. Il détourna le regard, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour échapper au chat noir.

« Regarde ça, Tetsu' ! Un peu plus et il pourrait rétrécir. »

Aomine évita avec aisance la pierre qui était jetée dans sa direction et tira sa longue langue rose dans la direction de l'enfant. Kuroko se contenta d'un léger sourire alors qu'il les encourageait à s'entrainer. Le plus ils en prendraient l'habitude et le plus facilement ils pourraient y avoir recours dans des situations extrêmes.

Le bleuté resta avec les jeunes kitsune. Il observa leurs progrès et les rappelait patiemment à l'ordre lorsque c'était nécessaire. Pendant ce temps-là, Aomine avait finit par se lasser et était allé se promener dans les environs, seuls quelques cris de youkai isolés prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas oublié les engagements pris par Kuroko. De temps à autres, fidèle à son tempérament, il haussait la voix pour se plaindre de l'impuissance de ses proies. L'absence de challenge finit par le convaincre de se percher dans un des arbres donnant sur la cour, d'où il ne descendrait que si la situation devenait urgente.

De son côté Kuroko attendit que les deux renardeaux deviennent plus familiers avec les techniques précédentes pour attirer leur attention sur une nouvelle astuce.

« Si vous êtes dans une situation difficile et que vous avez déjà attiré l'attention sur vous. Vous pouvez essayer d'échapper à leur regard en le détournant de vous. Le plus simple est de créer ou profiter d'une opportunité, et lorsque les regards auxquels vous voulez échapper sont occupés ailleurs vous saisissez l'occasion pour faire disparaître votre présence. »

Il amena sa main droite devant lui et claqua des doigts. Par réflexe les regards aiguisés convergèrent vers la source du bruit, puis ils s'écarquillèrent en constatant la soudaine absence du bleuté. Un rire discret dans leur dos les fit se retourner d'un bond.

« Bien sûr dans mon cas c'est un peu plus simple, mais je suis sûr que vous y trouverez une utilité. »

Les kitsune se contentèrent de hocher lentement la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter à cela.

A force que les enfants essayaient de nouvelles techniques, Kuroko pouvait dire que l'exercice commençait à les lasser. Ils obtenaient des résultats, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'était pas le genre de progrès qui intéresserait les deux kitsune. Il ne fut pas étonné de les voir finir par briser toute concentration pour le rejoindre près du temple. Ils lui demandèrent s'il savait jouer au shogi, et il eut tout juste le temps de répondre que oui que ses deux mains se retrouvaient emprisonner par celles des enfants qui l'emmenaient à l'intérieur.

Ils eurent vite fait de mettre le jeu en place, et la rapidité avec laquelle les pièces furent alignées lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient plus expérimentés qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il fut soulagé qu'Aomine soit resté à l'extérieur lorsqu'il constata la rapidité avec laquelle les enfants remportaient les parties. Il abandonna dès qu'Oreshi se proposa de faire équipe avec lui. Il n'avait jamais été très doué à ce jeu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une telle difficulté pour autant.

« Je pense que vous feriez de très bons adversaires pour Midorima-sensei. Les deux kitsune échangèrent un sourire complice.

— Nous l'avons déjà battu. » Se vanta Bokushi.

La veille, ils n'avaient pas voulu s'écarter du plateau de shogi tant qu'ils n'avaient pas remporté une victoire. Les parties avaient été longues, bien loin des matchs expéditifs contre Nijimura, chaque coup contre Midorima avait compliqué un petit peu plus les stratégies. Il avait été un adversaire très appréciable et ils s'étaient promis de rapidement progresser pour gagner plus facilement la prochaine fois.

« Mes félicitations dans ce cas, vous avez fait face à un adversaire de qualité. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir fourni la même distraction. Oreshi secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche pendant que Bokushi clamait haut et fort :

— Tu fais un bien meilleur adversaire que Shuuzou ou l'autre chat, Tetsuya.

— J'ai entendu ça, sale mioche. Ronchonna Aomine qui entrait d'un pas léger. Je ne vois même pas comment tu pourrais savoir ça. Et même si c'était vrai, c'est un jeu stupide, j'en pratique des bien plus nobles.

— Des jeux comme ceux-là, Aomine-kun ? »

Une boulette de papier quitta la paume de Kuroko pour aller rouler entre les pattes du chat noir qui ne put résister et fit une roulade sur lui-même avant de ne se mettre à courir après. Il se figea lorsque ses crocs félins se refermèrent sur le papier crissant. Il leva alors un regard noir vers le fantôme.

« T'es de quel côté au juste, Tetsu' ?!

— Je n'ai jamais vu d'invités aussi bruyants…

— Nijimura-san, » s'étonna Oreshi, ses oreilles dressées sur sa tête au soudain retour de l'adulte.

Une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, il observait l'étrange comité qui l'accueillait. Mais le tableau fut rapidement brisé alors que Kuroko mettait les rouquins au défi d'attraper Aomine sans réveiller leur présence. Ils ne furent pas longs à s'élancer après le chat qui quitta le temple à toute vitesse en maudissant le bleuté par-dessus son épaule.

Nijimura poussa un petit soupir, il connaissait assez Kuroko pour savoir qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, mais il consentit tout de même à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Après un court silence, le bleuté dit enfin ce qu'il avait derrière la tête et innocemment il lança :

« Oreshi-kun et Bokushi-kun, ils sont plus forts qu'il n'y parait.

— Vraiment ? Intimidé par des bambins ? Crois-moi tu ne voudrais pas me voir sérieux dans ce cas. » Se moqua Nijimura, d'un ton aussi convainquant qu'il le pouvait au réveil. Kuroko resta silencieux de longues secondes tout en le fixant de son regard singulier. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

« Vous êtes sûr d'être plus fort qu'eux, Nijimura-san ?

— Tu penses que des gamins peuvent me battre, Kuroko ? Ou c'est un défit ? Rétorqua-t-il avec probablement un peu trop d'agressivité.

— Non, soupira Kuroko, vous savez que telles n'ont jamais été mes intentions. »

Kuroko laissa tomber le sujet, mais Nijimura n'arrivait pas à en être rassuré. Il était évident que Kuroko se doutait de quelque chose, encore une fois le fantôme avait réussit à mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au bleuté, mais les pouvoirs d'un youkai étaient un sujet tabou, personne ne révélait jamais complètement l'étendue de sa puissance pour éviter toute trahison. Il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision à la place des rouquins, pas alors qu'ils défiaient tout ce qu'il avait jamais considéré comme _normal_.

Peu de temps plus tard, Aomine revint dans la pièce, ou plutôt s'y traîna par les pattes avant jusqu'aux genoux de Kuroko. Il était à bout de souffle, et les deux démons qui l'avaient chassé jusqu'ici n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Kuroko avait décidément de bons moyens de les forcer à éliminer toute cette énergie.

Kuroko accepta avec plaisir une tasse de son huile préférée pendant qu'Aomine se contentait de restes du déjeuner avec un peu d'eau et ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus avant de prendre congé.

…

A la nuit tombée, Oreshi et Bokushi vinrent chercher Nijimura qui occupait sa place habituelle à son point d'observation préféré contre une des colonnes du temple. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre lorsque les enfants le traînèrent dans leur chambre et fermèrent les portes décorées sur lui.

« Il y a une silhouette à ajouter. » Lui expliqua Oreshi qui avait pris pitié de son air perdu.

Et, en effet, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'une figure de papier trouve son chemin dans sa main. Il songea à les taquiner sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé de mettre leurs illusions en pratique pour fixer eux-mêmes la nouvelle décoration. Néanmoins, alors qu'il observait la tête de chat bleu foncée dans sa main, il dût admettre que ce rituel méritait bien son silence.

Il appliqua délicatement le papier à la suite des autres formes et le regarda adhérer à la surface avec les enfants. L'acier observa la figure de couleurs avec attention, puis il finit par se tourner vers les rouquins et ne put s'empêcher de demander avec un sourire espiègle :

« Vous ne devriez pas en faire un pour cet idiot de Haizaki ? »

L'air de profond dégout qui traversa le visage des enfants justifia aussitôt la question. L'or et le rouge le toisèrent avec répugnance pendant de longues secondes – comme s'il venait de leur proposer de jeter des nouveaux nés du haut d'une falaise – puis, sans dire un mot, ils se détournèrent pour aller se glisser sous leurs couvertures.

Nijimura quitta la pièce dans un éclat de rire.


	12. Douzième Parchemin

_**Je pense que pas mal d'examens se profilent à l'horizon, alors je vous souhaite bon courage à tous pour vos révisions et les épreuves ! Bientôt les vacances, accrochez vous !**_

 _ **Sur une note plus légère, je vous confie le chapitre suivant, en espérant que vous apprécierez une petite touche d'Angst, car il n'y en a définitivement pas assez dans cette fic, mouhahaha…**_

 _ **Allez, bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 **Douzième Parchemin**

Chasser des youkai envahisseurs était devenu une activité quotidienne, cependant la quantité de curieux faisant leur chemin jusqu'aux deux rouquins était de plus en plus mince. Ils n'avaient certainement pas pris pitié, il était plus probable que ce soit à cause des nombreuses morts que leurs actions avaient entraînées. Cela, et le fait que Nijimura avait prit l'habitude de les faire tourner en rond dans la montagne.

Les deux jeunes kitsune avaient fait beaucoup de progrès en suivant les conseils de Kuroko, et leur présence était mieux contrôlée et même plus discrète au naturelle. Il n'avait plus aucun mal à se dissimuler avec eux parmi les présences qui composaient les lieux et il en profitait pour guider les regards loin du temple.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait pu reprendre son ancien rythme, emmenant avec lui les deux enfants alors qu'il errait sur la montagne toute la journée durant. Il prenait le soin de laisser des traces de leur présence ça et là, et ainsi ils revenaient presque toujours dans un temple vide et serein.

Malgré les avantages apportés, il n'avait pas pensé se retrouver à apprécier la présence des rouquins dans ses activités routinières. Pourtant il devait admettre que l'aide maladroite des enfants n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie. Et bien que longtemps auparavant il n'avait pas su l'apprécier, le regard enfantin qu'ils jetaient sur ces lieux qu'il connaissait si bien lui devenait précieux. Ils lui faisaient redécouvrir les moindres recoins de la montagne.

La nouvelle tranquillité, cependant, était ombragée par le comportement curieux de l'un des rouquins. Tandis qu'il aurait été incapable de donner un point de départ précis à ses agissements, Nijimura ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que Bokushi marquait de plus en plus de distance avec Oreshi. Le changement était immanquable, fidèles à leur ressemblance, ils étaient toujours restés proches, et pourtant… Bokushi semblait avoir soudain changé d'avis, et se saisissait de chaque occasion pour passer du temps seul.

Nijimura n'avait jamais cherché à découvrir ce qu'il faisait dans ces moments. Il connaissait trop bien le mauvais caractère du rouquin pour commettre cette erreur, le fait qu'il tenait parole et ne s'éloignait pas plus que nécessaire lui avait suffit. Mais le comportement l'interpellait assez pour qu'il rende ces sorties à trois plus courantes ; c'était un bon moyen de garder un œil sur lui.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois occupés, il pouvait se laisser croire que tout était normal. Alors il en profitait pour les emmener là où les rivalités inexpliquées n'auraient pas leur place. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la clairière devenue coutume, les jeunes rouquins furent tout deux surpris de le voir continuer à marcher pour s'éloigner de l'endroit. S'étant habitués à son caractère, ils ne furent pas longs à lui emboiter le pas et à le suivre le long du ruisseau clair.

Ils remontèrent le courant dans le silence, Oreshi suivant docilement l'adulte tandis que, pour une fois, Bokushi restait quelques pas en arrière. L'atmosphère se détendit grandement au moment où les enfants remarquèrent que le courant se faisait plus large et violent. Leur curiosité prit le pas sur le reste et avec une même pensée ils accélèrent le pas pour dépasser Nijimura.

Le brun les rejoignit peu après au bord d'un bassin prisonnier du relief de l'endroit. Le sol rocheux des environs avait depuis toujours ralenti les eaux rapides de la rivière et un creux avait finit par s'y former. Les têtes rousses se penchèrent au-dessus de l'eau claire filtrée par le sol sablonneux et leurs oreilles s'agitèrent à l'unisson au passage des ombres sous leurs yeux. Les eaux calmes du petit lac formaient un habitat de rêve pour les truites de la région.

« C'est un endroit propice pour la pêche.

— De nombreuses proies. »

Les entendit-il marmonner avant qu'ils n'échangent un regard. L'étincelle complice dans les yeux d'Oreshi disparut en un éclaire alors qu'il se retrouvait face au défi froid lancé par son vis-à-vis. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remonter ses manches avec autant de vigueur que Bokushi.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent effleurer la surface immobile de l'eau, Nijimura les prit par le col et les força à faire quelques pas en arrière. Ils n'eurent aucunement le loisir de se plaindre qu'il lançait :

« Pas de cette façon. Je vous rappelle la dernière fois ? Vous aviez mis l'après-midi pour une poignée de poissons.

— C'est car tu nous as fait chasser dans un endroit déplorable ! Se défendit aussitôt Bokushi.

— Au moins vous étiez dans un endroit d'où ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper facilement. Dans le cas présent, à part si vous voulez plonger, ils seront hors de portée en un coup de nageoire, il souligna ses mots d'un regard appuyé vers le centre obscurci du lac. Le problème est que vous avez trop d'énergie, ça les effraie.

— Il faut de la vitesse pour les attraper.

— Vitesse et calme ne sont pas des contraires. » Bokushi se détourna de lui avec une grimace mécontente, mais interrompit son mouvement en apercevant le regard d'Oreshi perdu dans la distance.

Les yeux uniformément rouges se levèrent en direction de l'acier et il pencha subtilement la tête sur le côté.

« Ce son… » dit-il simplement, ses oreilles s'agitant en de courts sursauts, montrant qu'elles n'avaient pas délaissées leur centre d'intérêt. Nijimura eut un fin sourire face à l'attention habituelle d'Oreshi : le bourdonnement, bien que lointain, ne lui avait pas échappé.

« C'est une cascade. Une grande rivière qui tombe de haut, ajouta-t-il avant que les questions ne soient formulées. C'est elle qui distribue la majorité de l'eau sur la montagne, et qui a créé cette rivière et ce lac. »

Il n'était pas surprenant qu'ils n'aient jamais entendu parler du phénomène. Dans le monde des esprits, ce qui se rapprochait le plus des cascades devaient être des fontaines d'alcool. Aussi leur air soudain intéressé le força à leur promettre qu'ils s'y rendraient plus tard.

« Mais d'abord, je vous apprends à pêcher correctement.

— Pourquoi ne pas le faire plus tard ?

— Tu ne veux pas me montrer à quel point tu as progressé pour dissimuler ta présence ? » Le défi sous-entendu ne manqua pas aux oreilles rousses qui s'agitèrent avec une impatience réprimée. Oreshi semblait également enfin laisser de côté le lourd bourdonnement de la cascade.

Convaincu par leur nouvel élan de patience, il les emmena un peu plus loin, là où le bassin naturel créait une avancée moins profonde sur le sol rocailleux. Bien qu'elles y fussent plus exposées du fait du faible niveau de l'eau claire, de nombreuses truites s'y étaient rassemblées en prévision de la saison de fécondation qui ne tarderait pas.

« Vous aviez le bon instinct en les sortant de l'eau et les jetant sur la rive au plus vite. Mais en faisant ça les autres poissons sont effrayés et s'enfuient, ne vous laissant faire qu'une prise. Si vous arrivez à ne pas les faire paniquer : vous ferez de plus grosses prises, et vous éviterez d'attirer l'attention des youkai vivant au fond du lac.

— Il y a des youkai dans l'eau ?

— Bien entendu. Et croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas tester vos réflexes avec eux. Ils sont bien mieux équipez pour le milieu. » Oreshi acceptait les conseils, mais Bokushi manifesta sans surprise son mécontentement.

Nijimura retira sa veste pour ne pas être encombré par des manches trempées et la posa bien au sec sur un des nombreux rochers qui marquaient le contour du lac de montagne. Il observa un instant les faibles vagues mouvant la surface transparente et s'accroupit en veillant à ce que son ombre ne tombe pas sur la surface de l'eau.

« Dans des eaux plus agitées vous pourriez entrer dans l'eau pour vous rapprocher des poissons, mais dans une eau aussi calme ça ne ferait que trahir votre position. Les animaux marins fuient les ombres comme ils savent que leurs prédateurs plongent pour les attraper, donc veillez à ce que le soleil soit face à vous. Et si vous venez à les suivre dans l'eau, poursuivez-les en vous plaçant en dessous d'eux. »

Oreshi hochait discrètement la tête à chaque phrase, tandis que Bokushi avait plutôt l'air ennuyé. Nijimura ne se laissa pas décourager, sachant pertinemment que ces conseils se révéleraient utiles, particulièrement s'ils se retrouvaient happés sous les eaux dans un moment d'inattention.

« Pour ce qui est du reste, il faut exploiter leur faiblesse, à cette phrase, les oreilles effilées de Bokushi se dressèrent vers le ciel. Les truites apprécient qu'on leur taquine le ventre, le plus difficile est d'apprendre à passer sa main sous elles avant qu'elles ne réagissent, et le tour est joué. C'est là que votre absence de présence vous servira grandement. »

Les enfants fixaient leur regard unique sur lui, un regard qui exprimait toute leur perplexité. Il savait pertinemment qu'une démonstration vaudrait toutes les explications et il n'attendit pas plus pour glisser le plat de sa main dans l'eau. Le mouvement n'avait créé aucun remous et ses élèves se rapprochèrent d'un pas en constatant que les poissons restaient paisiblement contre le sable. Dans des gestes fluides qui se confondaient avec les courants inférieurs, Nijimura passa une main contre les écailles pâles qui recouvraient le ventre de la créature.

L'instant d'après, le poisson était hors de l'eau, tenu fermement par une main, tandis que les doigts de l'autre s'agitaient contre le ventre rondelet. Bien que privée d'air, la truite ne chercha pas à se débattre tout de suite, et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du danger Nijimura s'était déjà écarté du bord de l'eau, lui retirant tout moyen de fuir.

Les regards rougeoyant s'étaient plissés en de fines lignes scrutatrices. Ils avaient visiblement du mal à croire la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux et scrutaient les écailles rosées à la recherche d'une entourloupe. Il jeta la proie dorénavant inconsciente sur la rive et croisa ses bras contre son torse en ramenant ses iris aciers sur les deux observateurs.

« A votre tour.

— C'est ridicule. Pourquoi se laisser mourir car quelqu'un lui chatouille le ventre ?

— On se laisse facilement enivrer par le plaisir, jusqu'à en oublier l'essentiel. Bokushi grogna en moquerie à ses explications.

— Ridicule. » Répéta-t-il avec force.

Nijimura sentit ses doigts commencer à le démanger alors que plusieurs idées lui traversaient l'esprit pour lui donner une leçon bien méritée par son arrogance. Il opta finalement pour la plus intéressante.

« Je me demande, comment tu réagirais à leur place. »

Bokushi s'apprêtait à répondre avec son mépris habituel, mais s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard de Nijimura. Ils avaient de bons instincts. Pas assez pour lui faire face, cependant. En deux enjambées Nijimura réduisait la distance entre eux à néant, puis ses mains encadrèrent Bokushi sans lui laisser le temps de battre en retraite. Il comprit enfin et l'horreur s'inscrivit sur son visage un bref instant avant que les doigts agiles ne se mettent à danser contre la peau sensible de ses côtes.

Ses jeunes crocs se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure, faisant disparaître une grimace importune de son visage. Sans surprise, il montrait bien plus de résistance que sa proie précédente, mais il n'avait aucun mal à le tenir en place pour autant.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite, Shuuzou ! C'est un ordre ! Réussit-il à lui crier une fois qu'il avait reprit le contrôle de sa voix.

— Ca tombe bien, je ne crois pas être à vos ordres, Bokushi- _sama_. » Bien entendu, le plus il résistait, le plus ses joues se coloraient et le plus la situation devenait amusante aux yeux du brun qui redoublait d'effort dans sa torture malgré les épaisseurs de vêtements malmenés.

Après quelques secondes, un pouffement discret à sa gauche attira son attention. En un instant il verrouillait son regard aiguisé sur la forme du second rouquin qui était resté témoin de la scène. Il put apercevoir le sourire discret sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne le dissimule derrière la longue manche de son kimono. Nijimura n'hésita pas un instant alors qu'il déplaçait son bras pour tenir Bokushi de la main qui le torturait et il se saisit du poignet d'Oreshi pour le tirer dans sa direction et lui faire subir le même traitement.

Le fin tremblement des épaules du second raisonnait contre lui et l'adulte ne put empêcher plus longtemps l'amusement de se montrer sur ses traits. L'instant fut de courte durée cependant. Bokushi parvint à se défaire de sa prise et instaura aussitôt une distance avec eux, le dos tourné d'un air boudeur, ou plutôt mécontent.

Nijimura relâcha son emprise sur un Oreshi soulagé qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas le comportement de Bokushi qui l'avait décidé à mettre fin au petit manège cependant, mais l'ombre de mauvaise augure qui était passée furtivement dans le ciel. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et les deux jeunes kitsune respectèrent le silence épais en s'essayant studieusement à la technique démontrée plus tôt.

…

Compte tenu de la nouveauté de l'approche, Nijimura était surpris de l'aisance avec laquelle les deux jeunes renards faufilaient leurs mains entre les remous de l'eau. Oreshi avait d'abord été rebuté par la viscosité des écailles luisantes contre sa peau et avait prit un peu de retard. Cependant les regards dédaigneux de Bokushi avaient finit par lui donner le courage de le rattraper rapidement.

S'il avait su qu'un échange ou deux avec Kuroko aurait pu être aussi efficace pour leur apprendre à contrôler leur présence, il aurait traîné le bleuté jusque là bien avant. Nijimura pensa amèrement qu'il devrait se réjouir des facilités des rouquins, car s'ils devaient uniquement compter sur ses méthodes d'enseignement ils n'auraient jamais fait le moindre progrès.

Avec un petit soupir amusé il regarda une truite parvenir à sauter des paumes d'Oreshi et plonger dans l'eau après lui avoir donné un coup de nageoire contre le front. Le rouquin l'entendit et se tournait vers lui avec un air réprobateur.

Ils avaient rapidement compris la technique, mais les prises finissaient encore rarement sur la rive. Les truites trouvaient toujours le moyen de se débattre hors de leurs mains lors d'un moment d'inattention, ou parvenaient même à sauter de la terre jusqu'à l'eau dans un dernier espoir. Ce n'était pas plus mal puisque Nijimura n'avait de toute façon pas pensé à prendre de quoi ramener leur butin au temple. Et même si la viscosité au touché ne le dérangeait pas, il ne tenait pas à promener des poignées de poisson dans la montagne.

Lorsque quelques spécimens furent rassemblés sur la berge : il stoppa l'exercice et leur dit d'aller chercher de quoi faire un feu pendant que lui-même rassemblait des branches pouvant être rapidement taillées pour y embrocher les poissons. Ils firent un rapide déjeuner avant qu'il ne les conduise en direction du son lointain de la cascade, et ils ne trouvèrent rien à redire au changement de décor.

Au contraire, ils ne dirent pas un mot une fois le spectacle en vue. Il pensait d'abord leur faire longer la cascade à une petite distance, voulant les emmener ailleurs en premier lieu, mais une fois que le feuillage s'espaça assez pour laisser voir les trombes d'eau, il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Et en effet, ce ne fut qu'après un court instant d'immobilité que les renardeaux pressaient le pas et fendaient la végétation pour se rapprocher de la cascade.

Contrairement aux environs du lac, ici la végétation était bien plus dense puisque le sol était moins sec et les arbres luxuriant ne s'écartaient qu'assez pour former le bassin d'arrivée de la cascade qui s'écoulait en un large courant se faufilant entre les troncs. La paroi rocheuse que descendait la cascade était elle-même parsemée de plantes endurantes qui étaient parvenues à se loger sur les rares plates-formes créées par les rocs.

Mais l'endroit idyllique ne semblait pas tant intéresser les enfants que le phénomène en lui-même. Rivalisant avec les fontaines les plus audacieuses, l'eau donnait l'impression de venir tout droit des nuages et les gouttelettes projetées avec fracas contre les pierres formaient des éventails de couleurs en suspension dans les airs.

Il leur offrit quelques minutes pour observer l'écume rouler sur elle-même, puis le bruit constant se fit insupportable et il s'éloigna en les entraînant avec lui. Les regards restèrent sur la colonne d'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau derrière le feuillage dense.

« Toute cette eau, elle venait d'un youkai ? Demanda pensivement Oreshi.

— Non, simplement de la montagne. C'est elle qui créé l'eau et l'achemine jusque là où elle en a besoin. » Il n'en sembla pas convaincu, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'air hautain sur le visage de Bokushi. Nijimura ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Il alla se poster face à une large fissure creusant un des côtés de la montagne et leur fit signe de s'y avancer. D'abord hésitant, Bokushi pressa soudain le pas pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, ignorant les mises en garde de Nijimura. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il sentit de l'eau monter à ses chevilles et il se sentit rapidement levé du sol et redéposé sur une partie de roche sec.

« Comme je disais, fais attention où tu mets les pieds. Ces cavernes ont été creusées par la cascade de tout à l'heure et certains endroits sont restés submergés. »

Il releva un regard frustré vers le visage du brun, dont il pouvait finalement apercevoir la silhouette dans l'ombre. Progressivement ses yeux s'adaptaient à l'absence de lumière. Il dirigea son regard là d'où ils venaient, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à la fissure de lumière venant de l'extérieur. L'entrée était une longue fissure étroite, mais le reste de la caverne était spacieux et se séparait en de larges couloirs. Malgré l'originalité de l'endroit, il ne voyait pas _pourquoi_ ils étaient venus jusque là.

« Pourquoi venir ici ? Nijimura étira un fin sourire qui consuma un peu plus de sa patience.

— Les youkai viennent surtout ici en hiver, donc en cette saison c'est un bon terrain pour s'entraîner à l'abri des regards.

— S'entraîner ? Cette fois la question venait d'Oreshi, parti observer des gouttes d'eau suintant des murs.

— Vous parvenez à contrôler votre présence maintenant, il est temps que vous appreniez les bases du kitsune-bi. »

Nijimura ne rata pas le manque d'enthousiasme chez Bokushi, pas même ses attributs canins ne trahissaient son excitation habituelle à la mention du kitsune-bi. Pour une fois c'était Oreshi qui montrait le plus d'impatience et c'en était dérangeant. Mais il choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire pour le moment et les guida plutôt dans la caverne en entamant la leçon :

« Le kitsune-bi n'est pas seulement utile en combat, dans des situations comme celles-ci il peut s'avérer essentiel pour se repérer. Vous l'avez peut-être déjà remarqué, mais vous ne pouvez pas créer de feu, tout simplement car son existence est un renouveau constant. Il détruit pour survivre et demanderait trop de pouvoirs pour créer une simple flammèche. Le kitsune-bi n'est pas une illusion, les flammes créées sont spirituelles, c'est le pouvoir d'un kitsune qui est concentré pour créer de la lumière et de la chaleur. Bien entendu, cette deuxième caractéristique en fait une arme redoutable. »

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent dans une nouvelle cavité creusée dans la roche, beaucoup plus petite que la précédente. Une fine pellicule d'eau recouvrait la majorité du sol, le rendant glissant et projetant des rayons de lumière provenant d'un endroit inconnu.

Le regard vairon de Bokushi scrutait l'endroit avec vivacité. Les parois sombres, le plafond inatteignable et parcouru de stalactites en forme de crocs. Mais surtout les ténèbres qui l'encerclaient, le prenaient au piège et le coupaient du monde. L'endroit évoquait en lui une appréhension dont il n'aurait sût expliquer l'origine tout en paraissant étrangement familière. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut incapable de contenir son sursaut lorsque Nijimura reprit la parole.

« Le principe aurait été plus simple à expliquer si vous étiez parvenu à effacer votre présence en piégeant activement vos pouvoirs en vous, mais ça restera plus simple de créer le kitsune-bi. Cette fois la différence est qu'au lieu de les concentrer dans une partie de votre corps, ou sur un objet, vous les concentrez dans le vide, sur une zone réduite pour commencer. »

Une étincelle jaillit à sa droite pour y créer une flamme arrondie qui flottait à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Le phénomène produisait une lumière blanche qui, malgré son éclat puissant, illuminait la caverne d'un halo doux.

« Comme le kitsune-bi est votre propre énergie spirituelle, ses flammes ne peuvent pas vous blesser. Aussi, comme le kitsune-bi est une concentration de votre présence, il vous sera impossible de la masquer en l'utilisant donc ça ne marchera pas avec des attaques furtives. Et en règle générale : évitez de trop dévoiler votre pouvoir. Le moins de personnes sont au courant de ce que vous pouvez faire, le mieux vous vous portez. Gardez des cartes dans son jeu est nécessaire à la survie.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est utile. Lorsque l'on est fort on montre sa puissance, un point c'est tout. Ce sont les froussards qui ont peur d'être mis au défi ; les forts, eux, gagneront toujours.

— Et si tu tombes sur plus fort que toi ? Rétorqua Nijimura avec agacement

— Je ne vois personne ici qui puisse se considérer comme tel. »

Oreshi entre-ouvrit les lèvres mais resta muet tandis que Bokushi fixait l'adulte de son air le plus suffisant. Ce dernier fut satisfait de voir une veine battre furieusement contre la tempe du brun. Nijimura le mettrait au défi, il gagnerait et lui prouverait enfin sa valeur. Mais plus important : il pourrait enfin sortir de là.

« Eh bien vas-y. Montres-moi ça. »

Au moins, le brun ne le sous-estimait pas : aussitôt les mots eurent-ils quitté ses lèvres qu'il se mettait en position de défense, les pieds légèrement écartés et un bras levé vers son visage. Il s'attendait à une attaque au corps à corps comme la dernière fois.

Il ne sembla pas le moins du monde étonné lorsque Bokushi fit glisser une pierre de l'intérieur de sa manche jusque dans sa paume et fit de la sorte apparaître une paire de ciseaux effilés. Cependant ses pupilles ne manquèrent pas de s'agrandir lorsque la paire de ciseaux fut projetée dans sa direction d'un rapide mouvement du poignet.

Par réflexe, il l'évita en se déplaçant sur le côté, oubliant un instant son équilibre. Il fut rapide à le retrouver, toujours sur ses gardes mais aucune attaque ne vint profiter de la courte ouverture. Ce fut l'exclamation surprise d'Oreshi qui lui fit se rendre réellement compte de la situation.

Bokushi avait complètement disparu.

Malgré la lumière diffusée par son kitsune-bi il ne pouvait le voir nulle part, ni niché contre la paroi rocailleuse, ni dissimulé derrière la forme similaire d'Oreshi. Ce dernier commençait également à scruter l'endroit du regard, signe qu'il n'avait pas non plus été capable de suivre ses mouvements.

Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'il la ressentie. Une soif de sang palpable dans son dos qui lui donna des frissons. Il se retourna à temps pour le voir se jeter sur lui – il ne l'avait pas vu, perché parmi les ombres des stalactites – et s'apprêta à dévier l'assaut. Toutefois il perdit toute concentration lorsqu'il vit les flammes rouges envelopper la main droite de l'enfant.

Son souffle se trouva soudain prisonnier de sa gorge. Quand avait-il apprit à utiliser le kitsune-bi ? Comment avait-il pu s'entraîner sans qu'il ne remarque rien ? Est-ce qu'il allait le tuer ?

La peur logée au creux de son ventre lui donna les réflexes nécessaires pour écarter la main au dernier moment. Il put sentir la chaleur contre sa joue, et la brûlure insoutenable contre sa main qui avait commis l'erreur de saisir son bras trop près des flammes. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour s'éloigner, cependant. Le soudain poids de l'enfant contre lui avait été suffisant pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre contre le sol humide et il se sentit tomber en arrière.

Il fut soulagé en entendant le kitsune-bi crépiter contre l'eau du sol et la disparition de la chaleur l'informait qu'il avait bel et bien disparu. Il reprit enfin sa respiration, dans un souffle haché et rendu plus difficile par l'enfant assit triomphalement sur son torse.

« Depuis quand ? Réussit-il à grincer entre ses dents.

— Une semaine, le renardeau avait un sourire presque enfantin qui jurait crument avec sa tentative de meurtre. Les cartes en notre possession sont plus intéressantes une fois que nous les mettons entrer en jeu, ne crois-tu pas, Shuuzou ?

— Ferme la, sale gamin… »

Bokushi eut un ricanement proche d'un aboiement puis se releva pour dépoussiérer ses vêtements. Nijimura en profita pour se redresser et observer les dégâts faits à sa main gauche, la douleur ne le lâcherait pas de si tôt mais Bokushi n'en semblait aucunement désolé.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua Oreshi, resté à l'écart, qui apporta ses mains sous son regard sévère. Une flammèche insignifiante se créa au-dessus de sa peau pour mourir aussi tôt et il crispa sa mâchoire face à son échec, ses iris s'assombrissant avec ses émotions.


	13. Treizième Parchemin

_**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que cette fois-ci, tout le monde est bel et bien en vacance et profite de cet… affreusement beau temps que nous recevons. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous ferais pas plus attendre ! Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, et l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage !**_

* * *

 **Treizième Parchemin**

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas, Shuuzou ? » Redemanda-t-il en défiance. C'était là tout ce qu'il disait depuis la veille, et la patience du brun commençait à dangereusement s'affiner. Son humeur n'étant aucunement apaisée par la douleur lancinante dans sa main.

« J'avais dis que vous deviez me battre avec des illusions avant de pouvoir sortir seuls… Finit-il par dire, une hésitation bien présente dans sa voix.

— Et tu avais aussi dit que tu ne nous apprendrais pas le kitsune-bi avant, et pourtant tu l'as fait, rétorqua sèchement le rouquin qui avait croisé ses bras contre son torse.

— Peut-être, mais… il ne souhaitait pas leur en donner la véritable raison, cela ne ferait qu'enflammer un peu plus Bokushi. Oreshi n'est pas encore prêt, lui. Si tu t'ennuies tant tu n'as qu'à lui apprendre comment faire. »

Il sût qu'il avait fait une erreur aussitôt le regard tranchant rivé sur lui. L'iris d'or se fit plus imposante que jamais, habitée par une colère glaçante. Il n'y avait pourtant pas moyen qu'il accepte, Bokushi n'était pas encore assez expérimenté, et il se laissait trop facilement emporter. Il n'était qu'un enfant, et un enfant ne devrait pas être laissé par lui-même ; peu importe la taille de son égo.

« Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à m'arrêter. Si tu le peux, bien entendu. » Siffla-t-il mauvaisement avant de tourner talon et quitter le temple sans un regard en arrière.

Oreshi, bien qu'il fût resté aussi immobile qu'une statue pendant l'échange ne fut pas long à se lancer à la poursuite de son compère. Bokushi n'y allait pas de main morte avec lui, et pourtant il continuait de le suivre comme son ombre.

Nijimura jeta un œil aux bandages couvrant sa main gauche et ne put empêcher l'inquiétude de se propager en lui. Qui sait ce que le petit démon serait capable de faire pris d'une humeur pareille. Tout lui disait de leur laisser un peu de temps pour ne pas jeter plus d'huile sur le feu, mais il se mit tout de même en marche jusque là où les pointes blanches des queues rousses avaient disparues.

Bien qu'ils fussent hors de vue, il n'était pas difficile de les traquer. Bokushi ne faisait aucun effort pour masquer sa présence ; et il avait du utiliser le kitsune-bi plus d'une fois sur son chemin, au vue des corps de youkai encore fumant qu'il trouvait sur son passage. L'adulte se sentit chanceux de ne pas avoir subit le même sort deux jours plus tôt.

Toute crainte fut remplacée par la surprise d'apercevoir la clairière familière se dessiner entre les arbres, et de voir les deux jeunes kitsune en fouler l'herbe à grands pas. Bokushi finit par s'arrêter à quelques pas du ruisseau et jeta un regard glaçant par-dessus son épaule. La colère dorée était bien entendu destinée à Oreshi, mais Nijimura se glissa tout de même derrière un des arbres bordant la clairière. Il n'avait pas envie de trahir sa présence, pas si rapidement. Après tout à leur rencontre les deux enfants étaient inséparables, Oreshi était sans doute le mieux placé pour mettre un terme aux caprices du second rouquin.

Lorsque le silence se prolongea, Nijimura risqua un coup d'œil en direction de la scène, se penchant juste assez pour pouvoir observer sans trahir sa présence.

Malgré ses airs habituellement réservés, la posture d'Oreshi ne trahissait aucun malaise face à la lueur dorée. Au contraire, Nijimura n'avait pas de mal à imaginer ses iris rouges scruter leur vis-à-vis avec calme ; lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était parfaitement mesurée.

« Nous n'avons rien à prouver, Bokushi. Nijimura-san l'a déjà dit de nombreuses fois. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant pouvoir te débrouiller seul ? Tu veux partir d'ici ? Pour aller où ? A quoi bon continuer à se débattre comme tu le fais ? Ce sont des efforts inutiles. Nous pouvons avoir confiance en Nijimura-san, il est sincère. La gentillesse ne doit pas être systématiquement repoussée comme tu le fais. »

Bokushi refusa de le regarder, lui tournant fermement le dos, et il refusa également de répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oreshi l'observa quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir.

« De quoi as-tu peur, Bokushi ? » L'interpellé tiqua face à l'accusation mais garda tout de même ses émotions sous contrôle. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la main d'Oreshi frôle son épaule.

Le contact ne dura qu'une demi-seconde : Bokushi s'était déjà emparé violemment de son poignet et tournait agilement sur ses talons pour envoyer Oreshi dans le cours d'eau auquel il faisait face jusqu'à présent. L'enfant tenta de retrouver son équilibre mais son pied finit par buter contre une des roches immergées et il tomba lourdement en arrière.

Ses mèches trempées collaient à ses joues et ses vêtements se retrouvèrent instantanément gorgés d'eau, pourtant il ne fit pas un mouvement pour se relever, se contentant d'une main derrière lui pour ne pas se retrouver complètement submergé. Son immobilité venait sans doute du regard acéré qui le transperçait de part en part.

Ses oreilles se plaquèrent instantanément contre son crâne alors que Bokushi s'avançait vers lui, aucunement gêné par le faible courant poussant contre ses chevilles. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui et Oreshi se trouva incapable de détourner les yeux de l'iris dorée.

« Tu es faible. Tu es pathétique. C'est normal que tu t'accroches à Shuuzou, et il accepte de régler tous tes petits problèmes puisque tu n'es bon à rien. »

Les épaules de son homologue tressaillirent soudain à ses mots, puis le regard hétérogène retrouva un semblant de dureté. Une piètre mascarade face à la colère qui continuait de se déverser sur lui comme un typhon glacé.

« Cependant, _je_ suis plus fort. Plus fort que vous deux, même Shuuzou. Je le savais, oui je l'ai toujours su. Et je n'ai fait que le confirmer avec le kitsune-bi. Je peux survivre par moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, de personne. Et toi, toi tu ne fais que me ralentir. Tu l'as toujours fait. Tu n'es qu'une gêne, Oreshi. Encore aujourd'hui tu tentes de m'arrêter, car tu as trop peur de te retrouver seul, tu sais que tu n'es bon à rien sans personne autour de toi. Mais _je_ suis différent. »

Les poings d'Oreshi se contractèrent sur les gravillons fins qui couvraient le fond de la petite rivière. Bokushi sembla remarquer le mouvement et haussa un sourcil en moquerie : il le mettait au défi de se lever et lui prouver qu'il avait tord. Toutefois, Oreshi savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas dans un duel de force qu'il pourrait s'imposer. Il n'était pas aussi fort que lui, c'était un fait, il ne l'avait jamais ignoré.

Ne pas baisser les yeux lui demandait de plus en plus d'efforts, mais il ne céda pas. Le rouge et l'or continuaient de se jauger, aussi Oreshi put profiter de toute l'étendue de l'étonnement qui traversa soudain le visage identique au sien.

Bokushi porta ses mains au haut de son crâne dans une plainte douloureuse. Son oreille droite s'était pliée pour manifester sa douleur tandis que l'autre restait fièrement dressée vers le ciel. Son œil doré restait dorénavant fermé et Oreshi peinait à trouver des points communs avec le Bokushi qui se tenait face à lui un instant plus tôt. Mais il ne put scruter davantage l'expression du second rouquin que deux bras puissants le hissaient hors de l'eau.

Il se retrouva suspendu à une hauteur peu familière quand des mots irrités raisonnèrent contre son dos :

« T'as fini ? »

Les mots ne lui étaient pas dirigés, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être parcouru par un frisson désagréable pour autant. Il surprit même Bokushi s'interdisant de prendre un pas en arrière.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me chaperonnes, Shuuzou. Je ne suis pas Oreshi ! » Nijimura ne fut aucunement perturbé par le retour de l'éclat doré impertinent. Il prit le temps de remettre Oreshi sur ses pieds avant de daigner lui répondre.

« Oh vraiment ? Car tout ce que je vois c'est deux gamins qui n'ont pas trouvé de meilleur moyen de s'engueuler que de se jeter dans l'eau et m'imposer des heures de nettoyage supplémentaires. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour assouvir ton besoin de te sentir supérieur à un autre minus comme toi ? A mes yeux vous êtes identiques, et je ne dis pas ça que pour vos visages de poupée : vous êtes deux gamins turbulents avec trop de pouvoir pour votre propre bien. »

Bokushi recula légèrement sa main droite où se créa une imposante flamme rouge. Il comptait attaquer l'adulte, il lui lançait un nouveau défi. Mais le manque de réponse le déstabilisa : Nijimura n'esquissa pas un geste, il resta fermement planté là, sans même prendre la peine de retirer ses mains de ses hanches pour préparer sa défense.

La flamme se consuma aussi rapidement et Bokushi planta ses jeunes crocs dans sa lèvre inférieure avec irritation. Un défis de force ne servait à rien si l'adversaire ne vous prenait pas au sérieux, ce n'était alors qu'une mascarade humiliante. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment Nijimura pouvait ignorer sa défaite récente et continuer à le prendre de haut de la sorte.

Le comportement de l'adulte était perturbant et terriblement agaçant, également. Il ne s'était pas entraîné en secret, n'avait pas appris à maitriser cette nouvelle technique pour que ses compétences soient rejetées au loin et considérées comme de la gaminerie. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour qu'on lui dénie l'essentiel.

« Je suis différent… Commença-t-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, avant de répéter bien plus fort, je suis différent de lui ! Je suis plus fort. Je suis Bokushi ! »

La puissance inattendue de la déclaration laissa Nijimura immobile pendant quelques secondes, les yeux agrandis. Bokushi n'eut pas la patience d'attendre qu'il ajoute quoi que ce soit et tourna talon pour rejoindre la terre ferme et partir d'un pas rapide dans la direction opposée au temple.

Il ne jeta pas un seul regard derrière lui, et ses émotions se faisaient si violentes que les youkai traînant dans les parages s'écartèrent systématiquement de son chemin. La situation n'avait aucunement changé, malgré ses progrès en termes de combat il ne pouvait pas le laisser se débrouiller seul, pas tant qu'il se comporterait de la sorte. A rejeter les autres et constamment remettre leurs intentions en question, il devenait un danger pour lui-même.

L'enfant à ses côtés sembla rejoindre les pensées de Nijimura et, encore une fois, malgré des vêtements trempés alourdissant sa démarche, Oreshi fit pour suivre Bokushi. Cette fois-là il fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour réfléchir. »

Oreshi ne rencontra pas le regard acier une seule fois. Le regard rougeoyant préféra observer attentivement la lourdeur de ses manches. Nijimura le guida alors patiemment hors de l'eau et posa sa veste sèche sur ses épaules en lui proposant de rentrer se changer avant qu'il ne tombe malade.

Le renardeau le suivit en silence, avec son regard rivé vers un point invisible dans l'horizon et sa mâchoire crispée sur des émotions qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à exprimer.

…

Il courut jusqu'à ce que les muscles dans ses jambes commencent à se plaindre du rythme imposé. Lorsqu'il se stoppa sous un chêne imposant pour reprendre son souffle, il constata amèrement qu'il n'avait pas parcouru une aussi grande distance qu'il l'avait cru.

Ce chêne, Nijimura leur avait souvent indiqué comme étant un bon repère pour retourner au temple, pas pour s'en éloigner. Mais puisqu'il savait dans quelle direction aller pour rejoindre les autres, il savait également quelle direction prendre pour s'en éloigner le plus possible. Il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner, pas tant qu'il pouvait deviner la moue déçue que lui jetterai Nijimura derrière son regard acier faussement désinvolte.

Et puis il n'avait de toute façon pas la peine d'y retourner. Ce n'était pas sa maison, ce n'était qu'un endroit où il avait été autorisé à rester quelque temps. Le brun avait lui-même dit qu'il les protégerait le temps qu'il faudrait, et ce n'était dorénavant plus nécessaire. Plus pour Bokushi.

Il savait où aller pour s'éloigner du regard troublant d'Oreshi, ses jambes ne se mettaient pas en route pour autant. Le rouquin ravala un juron en songeant à l'énergie qu'il avait inutilement consommé en créant son kitsune-bi à tout va. Seulement le souvenir des conseils de Nijimura leur disant d'économiser au maximum leur énergie spirituelle ne fit que le frustrer davantage.

Il l'avait dit maintes et maintes fois : il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Un tressaillement le fit se décaler de plusieurs pas sur sa droite alors qu'un poids étranger se posait sur son épaule. La présence se retira aussitôt avec légèreté et autant de surprise que lui-même, puis ses yeux se trouvèrent face à des iris d'un rose foncé curieusement nostalgique. L'inconnue s'était accroupie pour se mettre à son niveau, ce qui était terriblement vexant.

Ignorante, la jeune femme inclina son visage de porcelaine sur le côté, laissant des mèches d'un rose perle chuter de ses épaules au bas de son dos. Le jeune kitsune s'était bien entendu immédiatement mis sur ses gardes, prêt à invoquer une nouvelle flamme brûlante si besoin et ce malgré sa fatigue ; car l'instinct de survie avait ce don de vous faire perdre pied avec la réalité. La jeune femme, elle, ne semblait pas inquiète de sa présence et seul un fin froncement de ses sourcils trahissait une légère suspicion à son égard. Bokushi avait l'impression d'être sous-estimé et n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il aima encore moins la question qui finie par être posée :

« Tu t'es perdu ? »

La voix était douce et marquée d'une inquiétude sincère, mais Bokushi ne la laissa aucunement prendre l'échange en main et refusa de formuler quelque réponse que ce soit. De toute façon, aucune réponse n'aurait convenu.

Les yeux couleur cerise l'observaient patiemment, leur propriétaire visiblement de plus en plus intéressée par ce qu'elle pourrait bien réussir à déceler de ses apparences. S'il n'avait pas fait vœux de silence, il serait tenté de lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait voir pour apprendre à mieux le dissimuler. L'idée disparue aussitôt qu'une voix familière fit écho derrière les épais branchages.

« Momoi-san, c'est donc par ici que tu as disparu ?

— Tetsu-kun, j'ai trouvé un enfant perdu !

— Je ne suis pas perdu, et je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je suis un kitsune. » Rajouta-t-il fièrement devant le regard interrogateur que lui jeta la jeune femme. Elle prit un air amusé et se releva au moment où Kuroko les rejoignait.

Bokushi avait reconnu la voix du jeune fantôme, mais le bleuté ne cacha pas sa surprise de le découvrir aux côtés de la rosée.

« Bokushi-kun ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce encore que d'habitude. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il n'était qu'une illusion qui menaçait de disparaître s'il haussait le ton ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Continua le bleuté devant son silence entêté. La véritable question, de toute évidence, était 'que fais-tu sans Oreshi ou Nijimura' et le sous entendu était assez pour ôter toute envie de répondre au rouquin.

Celle qu'il avait appelée Momoi fut soudain désireuse de savoir comment ils avaient pu se rencontrer, mais Kuroko ignora ses interrogations pour fixer Bokushi avec mécontentement. Il n'avait pas la peine de dire un mot, ses reproches étaient inscrits dans l'azur transparent de son regard.

Bokushi avait déjà reçut bien assez de remarques déplacées ce jour-là et fit mine de partir. Rapidement arrêté par un raclement de gorge sonore. Il se retrouva sans surprise face à la figure élancée d'un certain chat impertinent.

« Bokushi-kun, que dirais-tu de nous accompagner un petit peu ? »

Le 'nous', Bokushi eut le malheur de le découvrir, englobait bel et bien le chat effronté et cette jeune femme qui le traitait comme un nouveau-né. Il comprit à ce moment que la rosée devait également être une youkai, bien que son apparence était loin de le trahir : elle ne possédait ni de membres d'une autre espèce, ni une pâleur fantomatique. Mais il n'avait jamais croisé d'humain dans les profondeurs de la montagne et ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle en soit une.

Malgré les paroles du fantôme : ils parcoururent une longue distance qui les conduit à des recoins de la montagne qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu ; tant et si bien qu'il ne put que questionner leur présence si près du temple précédemment.

A mesure de leur avancée, les arbres de la forêt s'écartèrent et le sol glissa en une pente régulière. Avant qu'il ne remarque les changements s'opérant sur les environs, deux larges parois se mirent à suivre le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, créant ainsi un véritable ravin dans la terre meuble. Le regard hétérochrome ne fut pas long à suivre les contours de la terre se détachant du ciel découvert, il semblait plus loin que jamais des cieux et l'idée se faisait rassurante.

Il fut néanmoins stoppé net par une main puissante autour de son bras qui le ramena sans pitié en arrière. Le rouquin affronta aussitôt le chat à forme humaine du regard, naturellement prêt à relever n'importe quel défi. Aomine se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de lui indiquer le sol d'un mouvement du menton.

Aussitôt retourné, Bokushi fut témoin du triste sort d'une brindille jetée au sol, juste devant ses pieds. Le bout de bois, bien que léger comme une plume, avait été un signal suffisant et deux larges mâchoires jaillirent du sol pour se refermer dans un claquement sourd. La force aurait été suffisante pour briser des os, et la chaire se trouvant autour. Il ne put retenir un frisson.

La créature, ou sa bouche, il ne pouvait imaginer la véritable apparence du youkai, disparu de nouveau dans un trou rapidement dissimulé sous une nouvelle couche de sable. Il en avait été témoin, et pourtant, il avait du mal à retrouver la cachette du prédateur.

« Même s'il est bon de garder un œil sur ce qui semble lointain, ce qui est proche reste un danger imminent. Il y a encore beaucoup de youkai que tu ne connais pas, Bokushi-kun. La spécialité de ceux-là consiste à attendre que l'on glisse le long des parois pour nous dévorer.

— Je l'avais senti, je comptais l'éviter. Mais cet idiot de chat ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion.

— Ah ! Mais bien sûr. » Se moqua ouvertement le concerné avant de ne le dépasser, slalomant avec aisance entre des points que Bokushi devina être risqués.

La jeune femme, qui s'était contentée de discuter avec Kuroko jusque là les devança à son tour pour aller réprimander le félin sur ses manières et le fantôme les observa faire avec un amusement évident. Bokushi n'avait pas d'autre choix et suivit le mouvement général.

Au bout du ravin forestier, le couloir étroit disparu pour former une ouverture plus ample et agréable à naviguer. Les barrières naturelles créant cette fois une atmosphère plus protectrice que sauvage. Là où l'encastrement de roches dans la terre semi rigide s'élevait le plus haut, on pouvait distinguer une ouverture parmi les plantes grimpantes. La disposition lui rappela immédiatement la caverne où Nijimura les avait emmenés quelques jours auparavant, la seule différence étant la chaleur apportée par la terre et les plantes colorant les pierres noircies.

L'intérieur n'était pas aussi sombre que l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Une fois l'entrée de la caverne passée et une roche imposante contournée : plusieurs bougies et lampes à huile étaient installées et permettaient de se repérer sans hésitation dans la semi-obscurité.

Le vaste espace offert donnait l'impression d'avoir été littéralement coupé en deux, avec une moitié laissée à l'état sauvage et l'autre aménagée de divers meubles couverts d'accessoires et de vêtements féminins. Il était facile de deviner quel espace était occupé par qui dans cette étrange cohabitation.

« Ne fais pas attention aux déchets inutiles qu'à entassé Satsuki. Elle nous écoute pas quand on lui dit que ça d'vient chiant. »

La soudaine proximité de la voix grave fit tressaillir ses oreilles sensibles. Mais il n'eut pas le luxe de s'en plaindre auprès du chat agaçant. La rosée n'avait pas eut de mal à saisir les mots, bien qu'ils avaient été murmurés à son oreille, et un regard sanguinaire était déjà adressé à l'homme.

Bokushi eut la bonne idée de se décaler légèrement, mettant une distance de sécurité entre lui et le moins que rien. Un instant plus tard, dans un glissement d'une facilité déconcertante, la jeune femme aux airs si doux rampait hors de son kimono luxueux sous l'apparence d'un serpent imposant pour se diriger à toute vitesse après un félin soudain bien rapide. L'étrange duo disparu au fond de la caverne tandis que Bokushi se félicitait d'avoir deviné que la jeune femme d'apparence si normale était en réalité un youkai.

Le renardeau resta à observer les ténèbres impénétrables engloutissant l'arrière de la caverne. Il pensa non sans un certain amusement à l'ironie de la situation. Après tout, les serpents (aussi gros soient-ils) étaient habituellement les proies des chats et non l'inverse. Kuroko ne fut pas long à apparaître à ses côtés, lui disant de ne pas faire attention à eux ; il ne semblait aucunement troublé par la situation.

Il lui proposa ensuite de lui préparer du thé et partit en quête de quoi se mettre à l'œuvre. L'endroit ne ressemblait pas du tout au temple, pas même à l'habitation de Midorima, et Bokushi n'avait pas de mal à imaginer que l'endroit ne comportait aucun des espaces de vie auxquels il avait été habitué chez Nijimura.

Il opta pour la moitié la plus familière, celle décorée par les soins de Momoi. Même s'il n'avait jamais vu autant de vêtements colorés et que les broches massives le laissaient pensif quant à leur utilisation, les signes évidents de vie donnaient à l'endroit une tangibilité rassurante. Son regard se stoppa sur un cercle de pierre poli posé sur une petite commode, sa surface reflétait parfaitement les ombres des parois. Il fit un pas de plus et son visage apparut dans l'espace d'illusion.

Détestables, les mots du brun s'imposèrent de nouveau à son esprit. _« A mes yeux vous êtes identiques »_ il serait sot de le nier plus longtemps. Ce visage, ces yeux, la courbe de ce nez, il n'avait pas à passer ses journées devant un miroir pour les connaître. Aussi vrai qu'ils avaient toujours été inséparables, ils semblaient partager un même corps. Seul cet œil doré qu'il chérissait tant pouvait le délivrer de ce fardeau, mais il ne suffisait plus.

Ses fins doigts se mêlèrent aux mèches tombant sur son front, il n'avait qu'à décaler sa frange d'un ou deux centimètres sur le côté pour altérer l'apparence du visage partagé. Le jeu ne le divertit que quelques secondes, puis il se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux au bec fin qui reposait sur des chutes d'étoffes sur la commode.

En quelques coups de ciseaux il ne restait plus que quelques cheveux fuyants balayant timidement ses cils. Le changement était admirable : ainsi, Nijimura serait forcé d'accepter leurs différences. Il vit un éclat de bleu dans la surface du miroir et se retourna patiemment, scrutant les iris agrandies du spectre :

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Tetsuya ? L'interpelé se reprit soudain et se saisit avec précautions de l'outil.

— Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ça, Bokushi-kun, réussit-il finalement à dire.

— Dans ce cas, c'est une bonne chose que je n'étais pas en train de jouer. »

Kuroko ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et Bokushi s'écarta de lui avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la réapparition des deux autres. Aomine observait l'échange de son air le plus dubitatif ; Momoi, elle, se glissa jusqu'à eux, la partie supérieure de son corps redevenue humaine, mais ses jambes revêtant encore l'apparence d'un long corps écaillé. Cette fois-là son regard s'attarda sur le reflet rosé des écailles blanches comme neige.

« Il en faudra un peu plus pour attirer le cœur des jeunes filles, je sais de quoi je parle ! » S'exclama-t-elle doucement une fois arrivée à son niveau. Elle ne lui laissa aucunement le temps de lui faire remarquer son effronterie et prit les ciseaux des mains de Kuroko (non sans une agitation inutile). En quelques coups de main experts elle arrangeait la nouvelle coupe, égalisant les mèches et en profitant pour raccourcir ses cheveux de quelques millimètres.

L'or et le rouge quittèrent leur réflexion non sans une discrète satisfaction : la jeune femme s'était montrée plus capable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et rougissait d'ailleurs des compliments du bleuté. Le spectacle sous ses yeux le submergea sous un nouveau flot de pensées ; cet endroit était bien différent de ce qu'il avait observé jusqu'à présent. Aucun d'eux n'était de la même espèce, et pourtant ils se charriaient et discutaient dans la bonne humeur, donnant l'impression d'avoir toujours habité les lieux.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en questionner la raison, et les mots quittèrent ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis.

« La force vient souvent du nombre. Même les youkai les plus puissants peuvent connaître leurs moments de faiblesses, alors avoir des gens sur qui on peut compter est rassurant. Et puis lorsque la compagnie est agréable nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de justifier nos relations ou enquêter sur les origines, tu ne penses pas ? »

Une voix lui soufflait que les origines étaient bel et bien importantes. Un youkai supérieur n'avait pas de raison de côtoyer un youkai inférieur qui lui deviendrait alors inutile. Il repoussa sèchement la gentillesse injustifiée de Nijimura au fin fond de son esprit et entreprit de déterminer la puissance des youkai lui faisant face. Ils devaient certainement être de forces similaires pour pouvoir trouver de l'intérêt les uns dans les autres.

Pourtant, le visage de Momoi ne trahissait aucune froide préméditation, au contraire les rougeurs s'étaient emparées de son visage au simple sous-entendu de Kuroko et elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Il détourna les yeux de la scène risible et remarqua alors _son_ absence. Le chat n'était plus là.

Sans perdre un instant, ses yeux se braquèrent de nouveau sur Kuroko. Le spectre n'eut pas besoin qu'il prononce un mot pour saisir le fil de ses pensées et s'il avait décelé les menaces dansant sur sa langue il ne le montrait aucunement.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, il souriait tout en parlant. Ils s'inquiètent très certainement, la montagne n'est pas un endroit sûr après tout et nous ne sommes plus tout proche du temple. Tu sais, Bokushi-kun, lorsque quelqu'un manque à l'appel rien n'est plus pareil. Même si on ne se retrouve pas livré à soi-même, on se sent terriblement seul. »

Bokushi refusa de répondre quoi que ce soit, trop agacé par l'assurance Kuroko. Qui était-il pour décider qu'il détenait le savoir absolu ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait affronter, les regards qui ne le voyaient que comme une partie d'un tout, lui dérobaient sa personne et le laissaient incertain vis-à-vis des choses les plus mondaines.

Et pourtant ce regard détestable il n'arrivait pas à le fuir. Il restait là, assis contre une des parois froides de la caverne. Momoi lui avait bien proposé de la rejoindre dans la partie aménagée mais la jeune femme semblait vouloir parler et lui n'était aucunement intéressé par ces sottises. Il attendait, tout simplement. Il attendait ce qu'il avait fuit quelques heures plus tôt.

Plus agaçant encore était la déception grandissant avec chaque minute passée sans l'arrivée du brun.

Qu'attendait-il, exactement ? Espérait-il réellement du changement après les évènements ? Ce changement il était censé l'apporter lui-même, il n'avait plus besoin de Nijimura ni d'Oreshi. Il était venu jusque là par ses propres moyens et pouvait très bien continuer. Pourtant la détermination avait finie par perdre sa flamme.

Oreshi était faible, bien plus faible que lui-même. Leurs entraînements ainsi que leurs essais à la chasse en étaient la preuve. Pourtant Nijimura ne se détournait pas de lui, au contraire. Bokushi avait besoin de devenir plus fort encore, afin que le brun ne puisse plus ignorer sa supériorité et soit obligé de le regarder.

Mais entouré du silence étouffant de la cave il n'arrivait plus à en mobiliser l'énergie nécessaire. Il ressentait plus que jamais la fatigue de sa fuite.

Il s'endormit certainement, ou en tout cas ses pensées s'interrompirent assez longtemps pour le lui faire penser. Ce fut l'intrusion de sons distants qui le ramenèrent au présent. Il releva la tête avec lassitude, s'attendant à trouver une nouvelle scène de ménage entre le chat écervelé et Momoi. Cependant, ce qui rentra presque aussitôt dans son champ de vision fut une masse rouge.

Il entendit vaguement son prénom être appelé avec soulagement lorsque le poids d'Oreshi se rajoutait brusquement au sien, non sans une courte hésitation. Le contact n'était pas étranger, loin de là, la nouvelle chaleur lui donnait l'impression de retrouver une partie de lui-même.

Bien entendu, il ne laissa pas le contact durer plus longtemps et força Oreshi à s'écarter après de courtes secondes d'échange. Il put alors apercevoir Aomine se rapprochant de Kuroko, allant jusqu'à se caller contre son épaule malgré la différence de taille, pour être rapidement chassé par une Momoi à la langue sifflante. _Lorsque quelqu'un manque à l'appel rien n'est plus pareil,_ est-ce que cela faisait vraiment parti de ces moments qu'il regretterait s'ils venaient à disparaître ?

Les mains dans les poches, Nijimura se sépara de l'obscurité environnante et s'avança, se postant d'un pas tranquille devant lui avant de ne s'accroupir. Oreshi s'écarta aussitôt, comme si le tout n'était qu'une chorégraphie soigneusement répétée. Nijimura le scruta quelques secondes, sa lèvre supérieur remontée en une de ses célèbres grimaces pensives.

« Pleine phase rebelle, hein ? Bokushi sentit l'énervement se propager plus rapidement qu'un feu mais fit l'effort de garder le silence. Bah, tu t'en sors toujours mieux que moi à cette époque. Les traits de l'adulte se détendirent visiblement alors qu'il rajoutait, et la nouvelle coupe est pratique pour ça.

— Pour quoi?

— _Ca_. »

Il était trop surpris pour réellement comprendre pourquoi la main droite de Nijimura quittait la chaleur de sa poche. Lorsque ses idées se remirent en place, une pichenette était déjà administrée à son front sans défense. La vive douleur l'obligea à apporter ses mains à la peau rougie, mais le contact ne dura qu'un instant. L'homme s'était emparé d'une de ses oreilles et la tirait sans délicatesse en avant pour le forcer à s'avancer.

« La prochaine fois que tu me fais ce coup-là, je ne serais pas aussi gentil, je te préviens !

— Ne me prends pas pour un incapable, Shuuzou. » Réussit-il à dire, une fois l'incrédulité passée. En effet, il ne s'était pas attendu à déceler de l'inquiétude dans le ton de l'homme, et restait persuadé que ce n'était qu'une illusion créée par sa propre faiblesse.

Il agita son oreille douloureuse, forçant Nijimura à la relâcher et fit un pas en arrière pour faire justice à sa réputation. Le brun le regarda faire et fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites en dérision avant de ne devenir plus sérieux que jamais.

« Tu as le droit de vouloir devenir plus fort, et c'est même admirable. Mais le pouvoir sans sagesse est un grand danger, pour toi comme les autres, il interrompit le soupir dédaigneux de Bokushi d'un geste de la main. Et le pouvoir est également inutile si tu n'as rien à protéger. Je sais que tu ne le penses pas, cette fois, sa voix se perdit dans un chuchotement qui ne saurait être entendu par les autres youkai présents, mais que tu le croies ou non, j'ai encore beaucoup à t'apprendre. Alors laisses-moi un peu de temps, veux-tu ? »

Parmi les ombres rampantes de la caverne, il eut l'impression que Nijimura était celui lui offrant un peu plus de temps. La proposition lui sembla alors plus alléchante que jamais.

Après une courte pause, Bokushi hocha lentement la tête en seule réponse. Cela sembla convenir au kitsune adulte qui s'empressa de marquer l'accord en ébouriffant les mèches rouges plus courtes que ce dont il se souvenait.

Pour une fois, Bokushi y opposa moins de résistance.


	14. Quatorzième Parchemin

_**En espérant que vous avez passé d'agréables vacances, je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre qui commence à répondre à des questions laissées en suspens… Je tiens également à signaler que le petit jeu fait sur des kanji au cours du chapitre vient de mes petites notions de japonais et n'a aucunement été vérifié par un natif, aussi je m'excuse de toute possible faute !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci de votre présence ;)**_

 ** _Ellie27_** _ **, merci de ton arrivée par ici ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été plus réactive, mais je me suis éloignée de mon ordi peu après ta venue… Je suis très touchée que tu aimes cette fiction, et c'est un plaisir de partager un peu de mythologie avec toi ! Ne t'en fais pas, Bokushi et Oreshi restent inséparables, je devais juste amener quelques sujets plus complexes là dedans ! Un nouveau personnage fait un début d'entrée en fin de chapitre, mais j'espère moi-même pouvoir vite placer les autres personnages ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, en espérant que la suite te plaise !**_

* * *

 **Quatorzième Parchemin**

Pendant les courtes retrouvailles, Momoi et Kuroko s'étaient empressés de s'emparer du rôle d'hôte modèle. Aussi des tasses dépareillées étaient déjà installées sur la table disposée au centre de la pièce lorsque les trois kitsune s'y assirent. Kuroko prit place face à eux, un air de fierté graciant ses traits, et qui eut le don d'immédiatement agacer Nijimura, tandis que Momoi inclinait adroitement la théière pour remplir les tasses. Aomine, pour sa part, resta en retrait, se contentant d'un regard curieux de temps à autre.

La discussion fut principalement animée par la rosée qui posait tout un tas de questions à Nijimura : elle n'avait de toute évidence pas été mise au courant de sa situation nouvelle et comptait rattraper le temps perdu. Ce ne fut qu'en appréciation de sa maîtrise habituelle des étiquettes que Nijimura accepta de répondre patiemment. Les deux autres kitsune restaient muets devant l'échange, bien que cela les concerne : Oreshi était occupé à observer les lieux et Bokushi, lui, s'était effacé depuis l'arrivée de ses compagnons.

Une fois que la youkai fut satisfaite des renseignements obtenus – ce qui, si Nijimura n'avait pas rapidement opposé le problème de l'amnésie, aurait pu durer bien plus longtemps – la conversation mourut naturellement. Et les autres présents ne semblaient pas enclins à continuer la charade. Ce n'était pas la peine de se faire d'illusions, les youkai n'étaient pas des créatures qui se rassemblaient habituellement pour prendre le thé, pas sans une bonne raison en tout cas.

Le silence s'étira à peine, laissant tout juste le temps à l'atmosphère de se transformer. Aucune annonce ne fut requise, le kitsune adulte se releva, automatiquement suivit des deux autres.

« Vous partez déjà ? » Demanda tout de même Momoi, bien que son ton ne portait pas la contrariété attendue. Elle usait encore de l'éducation qui lui avait été inculquée, faisant un étrange contraste avec le chat noir qui de derrière son dos exigeait le départ rapide de leurs invités.

« Nous n'allons pas abuser de votre hospitalité plus longtemps, vous avez déjà dû supporter le gamin une bonne partie de la journée.

— Il ne fut aucunement dérangeant, si un jour cela peut vous aider, n'hésitez pas à nous les laisser. » Nijimura rejeta la proposition d'un revers de la main. Il préférait ne pas préciser que des gardes semblables s'étaient déjà improvisées dans le dos de la youkai.

« Allez, dis merci à tes gentils hôtes, veux-tu ? » Adressa-t-il à Bokushi qui ne daigna offrir qu'un regard dédaigneux, bien loin de ses attentes. Nijimura se contenta d'un soupir vaincu, il ne s'était de toute façon pas attendu à un miracle concernant son comportement. Il fut cependant satisfait de voir le second palier les fautes de son compère en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Il adressa de brefs remerciements, n'étant pas des plus à l'aise dans ce genre de coutumes trop humaines pour lui, et se saisit fermement de l'épaule de Bokushi avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il était hors de question qu'il passe un instant de plus à chercher la teigne rousse ce jour-là.

Le chemin du retour fut long et Bokushi resta étonné de la distance qu'il avait parcourue sans s'en être rendu compte. Jamais Nijimura ne les avait emmenés aussi profondément dans la montagne, et pourtant il sembla dire que ce n'était qu'un fragment de ce qu'il y avait à y voir. Les deux renardeaux commencèrent à se rendre compte de ce que représentait la région pour des êtres aux pattes aussi courtes qu'eux.

Cependant les commentaires à ce propos furent vite épuisés et suite à quelques vaines tentatives d'Oreshi pour alimenter des fantômes de conversation : l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde. Bokushi, de par sa réticence à répondre à quelque interrogation que ce soit, avait été la principale cause du silence prolongé. Mais Nijimura ne chercha aucunement à s'en mêler, les airs du kitsune n'ayant plus rien à voir avec la colère froide qui l'avait précédemment habité.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qui avait pu provoquer le changement tant espéré, et loin de lui l'idée de provoquer les foudres du rouquin par curiosité. Aussi il se contenta de la discrétion aussi agréable que rare de Bokushi, pour le temps qu'elle durerait. Et elle dura assez longtemps pour commencer à l'inquiéter.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au temple, il s'était attendu à ce que les kitsune reprennent leurs habitudes mais Bokushi ne quitta aucunement son air pensif. Il prit soin à rester à l'écart des deux autres, les observant avec une minutie qui envoya plus d'un frisson le long de l'échine du brun.

Pourtant le lendemain matin, toute inquiétude se résorba. Le plus naturellement du monde, Bokushi reprit son mauvais caractère tirant vers l'indécence. A vrai dire, il était peut être même pire qu'à l'accoutumée.

De part son comportement princier retrouvé, Nijimura fut loin d'être étonné de l'entendre recommencer ses tirades, exigeant de pouvoir s'éloigner du temple, seulement quelques jours plus tard.

Nijimura balaya la pièce du regard et ses yeux aciers s'arrêtèrent un instant sur un panier tressé presque vide, contenant les restes de racines comestibles de cet hiver. Il se saisit du panier et prétexta devoir le remplir. C'était une bien piètre excuse à donner en fin de printemps, même Bokushi n'y resta pas dupe. Pourtant il ne s'opposa pas à la présence du brun dans sa promenade improvisée.

L'adulte se tourna alors vers Oreshi, attendant qu'il dise vouloir les accompagner, mais à la place le second rouquin demanda à rester au temple. Un fin sourire entendu se baladait au bout de ses lèvres, empêchant Nijimura d'insister. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui se tramait dans la cervelle de l'enfant, mais l'agitation soudaine de Bokushi l'empêcha de poser la moindre question.

Il fit un rapide signe de la main au rouquin, lui confiant temporairement la surveillance du temple, et se dépêcha de mettre un terme à l'agitation du second. Oreshi ne put contenir plus longtemps son amusement, laissant échapper un petit ricanement tout en se replongeant dans un ouvrage posé sur ses genoux.

Ce ne fut qu'à peine deux heures plus tard que les deux figures se dessinèrent à nouveau à l'entée de la petite cour du temple. Cette fois les deux silhouettes marquaient une distance entre elles, tout juste brisée pour lancer une menace ou une insulte, ou bien un simple regard noir. Bokushi tapa intentionnellement des pieds en entrant dans la petite bâtisse, tandis que Nijimura jeta négligemment le panier dans la pièce principale avant de se laisser tomber près d'Oreshi sur le plancher du couloir extérieur.

Un long soupir quitta les lèvres du brun, ses oreilles canines froncées contre son crâne. Ses queues fouettèrent avec agacement l'air, le mouvement ne s'immobilisant qu'après qu'il eut retrouvé un peu de calme. Oreshi l'observa tranquillement tout ce temps.

Après avoir écarté les souvenirs d'une énième confrontation avec l'enfant au regard hétérochrome, l'adulte le regarda enfin et il étudia avec attention l'ouvrage dans ses mains. Il reconnaissait là un des rares livres reliés de sa collection, qu'il avait mise à disposition des kitsune il y a quelques temps, lorsqu'il avait dû trouver un moyen de les occuper séparément suite aux crises de Bokushi. Il avait pensé leur apprendre à lire, quelle naïveté : Bokushi l'avait toisé en déclarant ne pas avoir besoin de leçons aussi élémentaires, et Oreshi avait prouvé ses dires en entamant sa lecture sans difficulté. La surprise s'était dissipée en se rappelant du niveau de langue naturellement maitrisé par les rouquins, ils avaient de toute évidence reçue une bonne éducation.

Oreshi prit la peine de redresser le livre sur ses genoux, lui permettant de lire le titre inscrit sur la première de couverture : _Les légendes d'Izanagi et Izanami_. Un vieux recueil d'histoires prises ça et là et portant sur les ancêtres des dieux créateurs du Japon. Le tout consistait principalement en des conflits familiaux entre les trois enfants d'Izanagi et les péripéties y étant liées, la majorité ayant été grandement amplifié par les esprits mortels.

Le rouquin ne tarda pas à rabattre l'ouvrage sur ses genoux pour continuer sa lecture. Il n'avait pas cessé de le faire dernièrement, délaissant même ses entrainements habituels pour s'occuper à faire défiler les parchemins jaunis. Il avait tout de suite pensé à ce que lui avait dit Bokushi avant sa courte disparition, ses mots avaient été durs et il pouvait comprendre qu'Oreshi ait du mal à accepter que Bokushi l'ait dépassé. Aussi il profita de l'absence de ce dernier pour aborder le sujet ; il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller chercher un second renardeau dans les bois.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à envier l'autre petit démon pour ses capacités. Ca me rassure un peu que vous ne soyez pas identiques en tout point, même. Et puis avec un peu d'entraînement je suis sûr que-

— Non, ce n'est pas un écart que l'on peut combler si facilement. Bokushi a de toute évidence un don naturel, moi aussi parfois j'ai peur de ce qu'il dégage, car je sais très bien que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec sa force. »

Son ton ne trahit aucune émotion et son regard rougeoyant était resté rivé sur les pages encrées, le dérobant de tout moyen d'interpréter ses mots monotones. Nijimura partit sur une note réconfortante, en concluant qu'Oreshi devait définitivement avoir du mal à accepter la situation, mais les yeux qui vinrent rencontrer les siens le coupèrent net.

Une lueur de pure détermination agitait le carmin de ses pupilles, et un sourire, discret mais bien présent, dansait sur ses lèvres. Avant même qu'il ne parle Nijimura se demandait déjà qui était l'adulte d'entre eux deux.

« Je suis moins fort que Bokushi, et certainement moins fort que vous également, Nijimura-san. Cependant, je sais que j'ai mes propres forces. Par exemple, sans moi vous ne passeriez pas une semaine sans vous entretuer, Nijimura ravala une grimace au souvenir de son tête à tête avec Bokushi. J'ai aussi mon importance, alors cela ne me dérange pas de devoir compter sur votre force un peu plus longtemps. »

L'adulte se retrouva sans voix en constatant l'avance qu'avait déjà Oreshi sur son frère, en effet, il avait bel et bien ses talents, lui aussi. Avait-il trouvé cette réponse dans les pages qu'il avait parcourues, ou bien le tout était-il venu de sa propre réflexion ? Le second ne l'étonnerait aucunement.

Sa main alla ébouriffer la tignasse rousse pour combler son silence. Il regarda avec satisfaction les oreilles canines s'agiter pour y remettre de l'ordre alors qu'il s'asseyait plus près de l'enfant. Ensuite il prit son menton dans sa main pour y loger son sourire retrouvé.

« Toujours pas de caractères sur lesquels tu butes ? Demanda-t-il d'un air complice, qui lui fut vite retourné.

— A vrai dire…

— Oh ? »

Oreshi esquissa un sourire plus franc devant sa surprise évidente et orienta légèrement les pages dans sa direction. Un doigt fin se posa en-dessous d'un des kanji devenu difficile à lire par l'humidité.

« Je pensais que c'était le kanji des règlements mais ça ne colle pas avec le reste de la phrase. »

Nijimura haussa un sourcil en direction du visage innocent. Le sens était simple à deviner en contexte et il doutait grandement de l'utilité de son intervention. Pourtant il décida de suivre les caprices d'Oreshi.

« La partie de gauche du caractère est plus complexe ici, c'est le kanji des parents, il se prononce 'shin' dans un mot composé. Enfin ce mot là veut dire gentillesse, 'shinsetsu'.

— Gentillesse… parents… parfois, les associations sont étranges. Enfin je suppose que cela fait sens avec le caractère de 'rupture' qui suit. » Lança-t-il tout en légèreté, puis son visage se tordit rapidement autour d'une soudaine surprise. Comme si ses propres mots lui avaient soudain parus étrangers.

Nijimura le fixait avec le même ébahissement, prit de court par le ton ironique qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé d'entendre chez le rouquin. Bokushi choisit évidemment ce moment pour refaire surface et exiger de quoi manger, plongeant le sujet dans l'oubli.

…

Lentement, les éléments avaient retrouvés leurs places respectives aux côtés des uns et des autres, trouvant dans cette nouvelle disposition plus d'harmonie encore que précédemment. Même lorsque Oreshi trouvait l'envie de participer aux sessions d'entraînement de Bokushi, le tout se passait calmement. Le second ne semblait plus ressentir le besoin de le rabaisser, si on ignorait les fréquents défis qu'il pouvait lui lancer.

L'adulte se permit alors de prendre un peu de recule pour apprécier la simplicité des journées s'écoulant lentement vers l'été. Pour un bref instant.

« Et où tu crois aller comme ça ? »

Les petites épaules sursautèrent de plusieurs centimètres, malgré la main les tenant en place. Le regard inégal, plus imposant que jamais dorénavant privé des mèches gênantes se retourna vers lui, sans son assurance habituelle. Nijimura se contenta de hausser un sourcil devant l'air faussement innocent. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le renardeau siffla avec contrariété et se tourna pour lui faire face, coupant tout contact par la même occasion.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'enfermer ici, Shuuzou ? La main d'enfant fit un geste vers les portes, pour une fois closes en pleine journée et apportant une ombre inhabituelle.

— Sauf erreur de ma part, je pense déjà très bien le faire. Ce ne sera plus pour très longtemps, essaye de faire avec, d'accord ? » Rajouta-t-il rapidement, avant que le plus jeune n'ait le temps de s'enflammer davantage.

Il eut le bon réflexe, puisque le regard cessa ses menaces, mais les oreilles affaissées dans la chevelure rousse le privèrent de tout soulagement. Nijimura lui proposa ensuite une partie de shogi pour faire passer le temps, bien qu'il savait qu'il se ferait vaincre en quelques coups. Toutefois aucune réponse ne fut donnée à temps, Oreshi, qu'il avait quitté un moment plus tôt pour rattraper le fugitif, les rejoignit d'un pas précipité.

Entraîné par ces craintes plus que par sa raison, Nijimura se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, probablement _trop_ brusque, à en croire le pas en arrière du rouquin. Le sourire se fit moins assuré sur le visage enfantin, et un grognement plus tard les attributs canins habillement dissimulés jusque là reparurent.

« Bien joué, il n'y a plus qu'à travailler sur la concentration. » Le ton du brun était pourtant plus désolé qu'enjoué, alors qu'il passait distraitement une main entre les oreilles rousses. Il tenta d'ignorer au mieux le regard brûlant de Bokushi dans son dos.

Cela faisait trois jours, passés avec la lenteur de mois entiers, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de sortir du temple pour plus de quelques minutes à la fois. Nijimura avait également limité ses propres promenades pour ne pas déchainer les plaintes, mais la situation n'en restait pas moins un supplice.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix, cependant. Du ciel, tout ce qui n'était pas abrité sous un toit pouvait être vu, et ce qu'il souhaitait éviter y avait justement, comme bien d'autres youkai, établit son domaine. C'est pourquoi il avait un matin déclaré que les portes resteraient fermées, et les kitsune confinés.

Après avoir entendu la mauvaise nouvelle, il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à des plans, des possibilités pour repousser davantage l'inévitable. Et il avait finit par se persuader qu'en gagnant quelques jours il pourrait avoir une autre chance. Il les avait alors cachés des regards pour leur apprendre un dernier tour qu'il gardait dans sa poche.

Depuis longtemps, les kitsune avaient pris l'habitude de vivre près des villages humains afin de profiter de l'abondance de nourriture, et parfois même pour y trouver un compagnon lorsque l'absence d'autres kitsunes se faisait ressentir. Bien entendu, un youkai, aussi amical soit-il, ne pouvait espérer vivre parmi les hommes sans bon déguisement, c'est pourquoi leurs pouvoirs d'illusions avaient rapidement été tournés vers l'effacement de leurs traits animaux. Les jeunes kitsune apprirent rapidement à quel point il était plus difficile de faire disparaître que de modifier.

Malgré les premiers essais peu prometteurs, ils n'avaient pas lâché l'affaire. La promesse de liberté faisant une bonne récompense, avec sa promesse de les emmener en plein jour dans un village humain pour tester leur technique.

Ainsi au commencement des leçons improvisées, les renardeaux s'étaient montrés patients et curieux. Bokushi avait de toute évidence de l'intérêt dans tout ce qui lui permettrait d'élargir ses horizons, tandis que Oreshi semblait avoir hâte de pouvoir observer un village en pleine activité. Bien entendu, cela ne dura pas indéfiniment. Ils étaient loin d'être stupides, Nijimura l'avait appris à ses dépends, et rapidement ils notèrent les irrégularités dans ses propos.

Pourquoi soudainement décider de les emmener dans un endroit qu'il avait décrit comme aussi dangereux ? Qu'est-ce qui le faisait aussi souvent regarder par-dessus son épaule ? Il pouvait voir les questions défiler dans leurs yeux, mais jamais elles ne furent prononcées de vive voix et il en profita pour les ignorer grossièrement.

Il poussa un petit soupir, de nouveau face aux deux regards scrutateurs puis plaça une main entre les omoplates de Bokushi pour le forcer à retourner dans la pièce principale, improvisée salle d'entrainement. Oreshi prit de l'avance sans avoir à être ramené à l'ordre, mais l'autre fronça mauvaisement ses oreilles, son poil se hérissant en mise en garde.

« Je ne peux pas faire disparaître que mes oreilles ? Le ton plaintif fut accordé à un regard subtilement plus humble qu'à l'accoutumée ; il ne se laissa pas avoir pour autant.

— On en a déjà parlé, quatre queues ce n'est pas discret, pas du tout. Et tu n'as pas à leur montrer ton rang puisqu'ils n'ont _pas_ ce système de classement. En fait si tu veux te faire supérieur… il pouffa devant le soudain intérêt abrité par le regard hétérochrome et laissa durer le suspens plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ces vêtements suffiront largement. Là où nous irons personne ne pourrait se les offrir.

— Je suppose que ce devra faire l'affaire dans ce cas, pour le moment.

— Merci pour votre compréhension, ô Bokushi-sama. » Il écarta l'air mauvais en poussant une nouvelle fois dans son dos, lui faisant cette fois passer les portes de la pièce.

Oreshi était déjà de nouveau concentré, queues et oreilles disparaissant petit à petit dans une brume rouge éparse et Bokushi se dépêcha de prendre à son tour position pour rattraper son retard.

…

Deux autres journées passèrent avant que la technique ne soit complètement acquise. Nijimura devait admettre ne pas s'être attendu à une telle efficacité, lui et ses cadets ayant mis plusieurs mois à réunir la concentration nécessaire. L'enferment avait sans doute à voir avec cette nouvelle prouesse, plus, pour une fois, que leurs dons naturels.

Bien entendu, malgré leur désir de quitter l'espace confiné du temple le plus rapidement possible, Nijimura avait refusé de presser l'affaire. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir deux jeunes kitsune se dévoiler au beau milieu d'un village animé. Aussi il les força à garder leurs formes pendant de longues heures, ponctuées d'effets de surprises et d'activités demandant leur part de concentration. Il n'y avait qu'en situation de combat qu'ils relâchaient leur contrôle, et il décida de laisser passer ce détail – il ne comptait de toute façon pas laisser une quelconque menace approcher au court de cette excursion.

Dès le moment où ils mirent pied en dehors du temple, ce n'était plus trois kitsune mais trois êtres humains qui traversaient la forêt. Evidemment, les deux libérés tentèrent de prendre de l'avance sur lui mais Nijimura ne les laissa aucunement faire, il était déterminé à ne pas les perdre des yeux comme il l'avait trop souvent fait.

Heureusement pour lui, le simple fait de pouvoir respirer l'air frais, et profiter de la douce chaleur du soleil sur leurs visages semblait leur suffire après la longue absence des sensations. Aussi ils furent plus dociles que ce qu'il aurait osé espérer.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à reconnaître le chemin emprunté, et comprirent qu'ils se dirigeaient bel et bien jusqu'au village où résidait Midorima. Leur pas se fit alors plus pressé, mais Nijimura n'avait aucun mal à aligner son rythme avec le leur et les laissa faire.

A l'approche de tournants familiers le long de la montagne, les enfants ralentirent enfin. Nijimura n'eut qu'à leur faire remarquer à quel point cette hésitation ne leur ressemblait pas pour qu'ils s'élancent dans la dernière ligne droite. Toutefois, il n'eut pas à dire un mot pour qu'une courte pause soit prise à l'entrée.

Bokushi profita de l'instant pour effacer des plis de son kimono et retirer quelques feuilles des revers à ses genoux. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il prenait ses mots de quelques jours auparavant à cœur, et Nijimura eut le plus grand mal à ne pas se moquer de son comportement. Pendant ce temps, Oreshi avait déjà les yeux rivés sur les quelques personnes passant à proximité.

Le village n'était aucunement délimité, les habitations étant construites ça et là selon de vagues respects des territoires, et suivant vaguement les démarcations de cultures, pourtant ils se tenaient dans ce qui en représentait le mieux la frontière. Un peu plus loin, l'activité était effervescente, contrastant brutalement avec la vision nocturne qu'ils en avaient eue, ou même le quotidien auxquels ils s'étaient habitués dans les vastes montagnes.

Nijimura les força à prendre quelques pas sur le côté pour éviter un chariot croulant sous une quantité impressionnante de bois sec. Le mouvement eut le mérite de les tirer tous deux de leur contemplation, et leur donna l'élan nécessaire pour s'aventurer au cœur de l'agitation.

Les différents artisans en plein travail leurs prêtèrent difficilement le moindre regard malgré l'éclat du rouge qu'ils arboraient. Mais ce fut une toute autre histoire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une région plus commerciale. Les quelques commerces de l'endroit avaient été construits les uns près des autres, aussi la population errait principalement dans les environs. Des étrangers pouvaient difficilement être ignorés par les commères du voisinage.

Alors que l'attention se rivait sur eux, Nijimura se rappela de son hésitation première. Il avait pensé à les emmener dans une ville plus grande non loin d'ici, afin de les noyer dans la masse. Cependant, les kitsune semblaient déjà submergés par la soudaine agitation et auraient sans doute eut plus de mal à maintenir leurs formes dans un endroit plus agité encore.

Afin de gagner un peu de temps sur les inévitables confrontations, il les entraîna vers un stand de confiseries installé non loin de là. Une fois les brioches fourrées en main il les fit s'installer sur un des nombreux bancs installés devant les boutiques et ils observèrent en silence la foule tout en se rassasiant.

Une commerçante ne tarda pas à les aborder, leur proposant de jeter un œil à des arrivages de jouets venus du continent. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas native de la région si elle pensait que les habitants du coin pouvaient s'offrir un tel luxe. Il fit néanmoins signe aux rouquins de la suivre jusqu'à sa boutique.

« Venez me chercher si vous trouvez quelque chose qui vous plait. » Ce fut sans doute la promesse silencieuse de ne pas bouger de l'endroit, et d'être donc facilement retrouvable, qui les fit accepter.

Les petits dos restèrent résolument détournés de lui, mais les yeux aciers ne les quittèrent pas un instant. Il fut légèrement soulagé de voir que la commerçante avait bien un commerce ambulant, et à part lors de rares mouvements de foule, il put maintenir le contact visuel.

Après quelques courtes minutes il les vit prendre congé, l'un plus respectueusement que l'autre, et revenir vers lui d'un pas rapide. Ils restèrent plantés comme des statues devant lui et il se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose :

« Alors ? Ce à quoi Oreshi répondit en secouant vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

— Ce n'était pas vraiment… divertissant.

— En quoi c'est amusant de faire rouler un cercle par terre ? L'air renfrogné de Bokushi trahissait une intense réflexion et cette fois, Nijimura ne put retenir son rire.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, vous n'alliez pas passer comme ça du shogi à des joujoux. »

Le regard acier les étudia quelques secondes, puis se perdit dans un point au-dessus de leurs épaules. Les kitsune le remarquèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner, non sans une certaine appréhension. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent derrière eux, ce ne fut que la curiosité d'une poignée d'enfants aux vêtements assez abîmés pour inspirer la sympathie du monarque le plus haut placé.

Bokushi eut immédiatement un tressaillement discret, seule preuve du mouvement de recul qu'il avait fait disparaître. Nijimura roula les yeux en direction du ciel, cet élan ne lui allait absolument pas. Comme s'il avait perçu son geste, Oreshi se retourna vers lui, aucunement plus assuré que son compagnon face à la nouvelle prise de contact. Si on pouvait réellement parler de prise de contact, car vraiment, il y avait une distance non négligeable avec les grands yeux curieux posés sur eux.

« Sous ces formes vous êtes les prédateurs ici, alors ne commencez pas à jouer les timides. Allez faire connaissance, et on se retrouvera chez Midorima plus tard. »

Il n'avait pas à lire les pensées pour deviner le soudain intérêt né de la perspective d'une partie de shogi face à un réel adversaire. Et il fit de son mieux pour effacer l'air vexé qui s'empara de ses traits au sous-entendu que cela cachait. Au moins, ils s'avançaient bel et bien vers le groupe d'enfants, qui eurent la diplomatie de faire la moitié du chemin.

Petit à petit, les mots maladroits devinrent des ébauches de discussions et Nijimura reprit ses observations, avec moins d'assiduité cependant. Le tableau aurait sans doute intéressé plus d'un artiste, de part le contraste entre de simples enfants de paysans et d'autres donnant l'illusion de venir tout droit d'un palais. Il ne put qu'admirer le courage des humains qui étaient venus les accoster avec, à priori, les intentions les plus pures.

Le groupe de curieux finit par emporter les deux nouveaux venus dans leurs activités, leur donnant une courte visite de l'endroit tout en leur proposant des jeux divers. Nijimura étira un sourire devant les expressions des rouquins : figées entre l'intérêt et leur méfiance naturelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils disparurent de son champ de vision et il se leva pour rejoindre le cabinet médical de Midorima. Il était tentant de passer la journée à les suivre discrètement pour s'assurer qu'ils ne prennent pas des risques inutiles, mais s'imaginer suivre le rythme effréné d'enfants toute la journée suffit à le raviser.

Ils ne craignaient rien parmi les hommes de toute façon. Car jamais les Takao ne prendraient un tel risque, pas après avoir dédié des siècles à la paix dans ces montagnes.


End file.
